Quiero estar Junto a Ti
by Alice-san Nightray-Sui
Summary: Que sucederia si Hinata fuera una chica fria, Si Sasuke fuera un chico timido, Si Naruto estuviera enamorado de Hinata y fuera un Fan suyo, Si Sakura fuera imperactiva?
1. El chico nuevo

**hola este es mi primer finc es SASUHINA la mejor pareja obvio n.n, espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto o mejor me dedico a otra cosa bueno (Sui: o mejor te matas Al: tu cállate ¬¬) les doy un pequeño resumen jeje ^^**

** Qué pasaría si cambiáramos los papeles Hinata la chica mas fría y cotizada de la escuela, Sasuke el chico tímido que esta enamorado de Sakura (Al: me dolió escribir esto TTT-TTT Sui (inner): esa maldita debería morirse porque no la matas ¬¬? Al: no puedo es necesaria para el finc además aquí es buena chica bien sigamos ) la mas hiperactiva y escandalosa de la escuela quien esta enamorada de Naruto que es meloso, henchimos y fastidioso otro fan de Hinata y que se empeña a que este con el. Bien así empieza esta historia (Al y Sui: COMENZEMOSSSSSSS)**  
** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cap. 1: El chico nuevo

Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana haciendo que la silueta de una chica se mueva entre las sabanas-odio las mañanas y por si fuera poco tengo que ir al escuela ni modo otro día en el que tendré que lidiar con mis estúpidos fans detesto que me estén siguiendo y gritando kyakyakyakya todo el día-me levanto y me doy una rápida ducha me pongo mi uniforme de siempre que por cierto no ayuda mucho a que me dejen de molestar ya que la falda es un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y la blusa pegada con un listón odio el uniforme pero al menos es negro con azul esos colores me gustan, bajo me preparo el desayuno ya que vivo sola mi hermana, mí primo y mi padre viven en Inglaterra, termino de comerlo y salgo hacia la escuela todavía es temprano pero siempre me ha gustado llegar primero así me quito de los líos de mis fans que me siguen ,llego al salón y me siento cerca de la ventana y miro hacia afuera.

Hola Hina-chan, cómo estas?-dice la hiperactiva pelirosa que es mi mejor amiga  
Bien y tu?-conteste  
Bien Hina-chan ,vaya como siempre eres la primera-dijo  
Si ya sabes odio tener que soportar a mis fans ¬¬ -le dije  
Je jeje no deberías quejarte ya muchas querríamos tener tu suerte hasta yo-contesto  
hmp pues es molesto para mi y tu estas enamorada de Naruto cierto?-pregunte y ella se sonrojo.  
jeje si pero el no me hace caso ya que tu le gustas u/u-contesto la pelirosa  
hmp lo siento-dije volteando hacia la ventana  
no es tu culpa-dijo y se fue a su lugar  
me quede pensando en lo que dijo Sakura yo soy la causante de que Naruto no le haga caso, no me gusta y no quiero hacerle daño a Sakura es mi mejor amiga de hecho por esto es que a la persona a la que menos le hago caso es ha Naruto y trato de alejarlo, pero el insiste cada vez mas y me abraza cada que puede y la verdad me molesta aunque también es mi amigo, seguía sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que llego Naruto y se abalanzo hacia mi.  
que te sucede suéltame bakaaa-le dije molesta  
no te enojes Hina-chan, te verías mas linda si sonrieras –contesto aun sin soltarme  
no molestes y suéltame-lo empuje y cayo al suelo  
tsk eso dolió T.T-dijo sobándose y dirigiéndose a su lugar  
voltee a ver a Sakura y le pedí perdón por lo que le hice a Naruto ella me contesto con una sonrisa.

Llegó el profesor Iruka :  
Buenos días chicos como estuvieron sus vacaciones-pregunto  
biennnnn-todos contestaron  
Me alegro porque este año será muy difícil ,bueno les presento a su nuevo compañero de clases lo acaban de transferir puedes pasar y presentarte-dijo el profesor y un chico algo apuesto entro (Sui:algo ¬¬ se honesta un chico muy sexiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *¬* Al:deja de interrumpir -.- discúlpenla esta loca por Sasuke Sui:no te hagas tu también -.- Al:bueno si pero…ya continuemos) tenia el cabello negro rebelde, sus ojos también eran negros diferentes a los míos era guapo pero que estoy pensando sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos bueno espero que no se convierta en otro dolor de cabeza ya tengo suficientes aunque lo mas seguro es que sea haci suspire y el chico por fin hablo:  
h-hola me llamo S-Sasuke U-Uchiha mucho gusto-dijo haciendo una reverencia y con un color carmín en sus mejillas (Sui:kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que lindo *-* lo amooooo Al:*la jala de la oreja* deja de interrumpir ¬¬)  
Hay un lugar a lado de Hinata vaya y siéntese ahí señor Uchiha-el asintió y vi como varios chicos lo veían con una mirada asesina y no niego que yo también no me gustaba la idea de que un chico estuviera a lado de mi seria una molestia el solo me miro y me respondió con una sonrisa dulce y se sentó lo que me sorprendió mucho.  
Señorita Hyuuga-me llamo el profesor  
Si dígame-le conteste  
por favor ponga al corriente a su compañero y ayúdele en lo que necesite-dijo  
O.O queee!-gritaron los chicos y miraron de mala gana al Uchiha el profesor no les hizo caso y me miro para que le respondiera.  
de acuerdo profesor-conteste secamente  
bien continuemos-dijo y siguió con su clase, agarre mi libreta y me puse a hacer rayones el resto de la clase hasta que acabo.  
Bien chicos es todo por hoy nos vemos el miércoles y señorita Hyuuga le encargo al nuevo-dijo y salió del salón  
hmp-me voltee hacia el Uchiha y le di mi libreta-es para que te pongas al corriente y si tienes alguna duda me preguntas pero por favor no pienses otra cosa-dije cortante  
hai, arigato Hyuuga-san -dijo sonriendo, me sorprende que no se me abalance ni trate de coquetear conmigo aunque lo prefiero haci creo que después de todo no va a ser una molestia mas, en ese momento se acerco Sakura y le hablo a Sasuke.  
Hola Sasuke-kun creo que te debes todavía acordar de mi verdad-le dijo sonriendo, Sasuke al verla se puso rojo y agacho un poco la cabeza, no se porque pero siento algo raro me molesto lo que hizo el Uchiha…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke:

Acabo la clase del profesor Iruka y de pronto la chica de a lado me hablo y me dio su libreta y lo ultimo que dijo me sorprendió y molesto solo un poco que significaba eso de "por favor no pienses otra cosa" pensara que me gusta o algo así pero creo que la entiendo bueno los chicos me ven con miradas asesinas al parecer ella es muy popular, de pronto alguien me habla esa voz se me hace conocida y hace que el corazón me lata rápido volteo y veo a Sakura ella era mi amiga de la infancia siempre estuve enamorado de ella aunque nunca se lo dije, me pongo rojo y bajo la cabeza un poco.(Sui:nooo porque Sasuke, no debes amar a esa zorra, es tu culpa Alice por eso caira una maldición sobre ti ¬¬ Al: porque me dices eso T-T)

h-hola s-Sakura-chan c-como e-estas? o/o-le dije tartamudeando  
bien Sasuke-kun y tu?-me contesto aunque a cada frase que me decía sentía como el corazón me latía y me ponía mas rojo.  
bien gracias-le dije, de pronto la Hyuuga se levanto y salió del salón parecía algo molesta aunque no entiendo porque, seguí hablando con Sakura hasta que se acerco Naruto y vi como Sakura se puso nerviosa y le brillaron los ojos al parecer esta enamorada de ese tipo u.u creo que nunca se fijara en mi.  
Hola soy Naruto-dijo  
H-hola me llamo Sasuke mucho gusto-le conteste  
Hola Naruto-kun como estas?-interrumpió Sakura  
bien Sakura-le dijo cortante y me enoje, no le tiene porque contestar así ¬¬  
que bueno Naruto-kun n/n-le dijo sonriendo al parecer a ella no le importo como le contesto, creo que realmente lo amaba pensé u.u y me levante no soportaba ver a la persona que amaba siendo tratada mal por un bakaa que no la merece.  
A donde vas Sasuke-kun-me dijo Sakura  
Voy a tomar aire ahorita regreso n/n-conteste con una sonrisa

Salí del salón, subí a la azotea seguía pensando en lo que había pasado antes yo sigo enamorado de Sakura pero ella nunca me corresponderá ya que ama a ese tal Naruto y al parecer el no le hace caso tampoco que doloroso es enamorarte de alguien que no te corresponde, seguía pensando y me sentía algo triste.(Sui: porque haces sufrir a Sasuke-sama ¬¬ Al:gomen Sasuke-sama es necesario aunque me duela u.u)  
Porque me pasa esto a mi -dije en un susurro  
hmp porque lloras?-dijo alguien detrás mío me voltee sorprendido y vi que era la Hyuuga.  
gomen no quería molestarla señorita Hyuuga-san -dije y salí corriendo de ahí, pero me pregunto que porque lloraba, no lo estaba haciendo creo que es algo extraña.  
FIN

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me salí del salón porque me empezaba a molestar la conversación del Uchiha con Sakura, camine hacia la azotea y me recosté a ver las nubes este es mi lugar favorito ya que no muchos vienen aquí y es un buen escondite para que mis fans no me molesten seguí pensando en lo que sentí cuando el Uchiha se sonrojo cuando vio a Sakura al parecer a el le gusta ella y me molesta algo ¬¬ pero que me sucede porque me siento haci creo que me estoy volviendo loca (Sui:ya solo acéptalo te gusta Sasuke-sama *-* a quien no es tan sexiiiii Al:*le da una patada* deja de interrumpirme a cada rato ¬¬ Sui: que mala T-T solo digo lo que siento Al: a nadie le importa lo que sientas =_=) seguía sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que oí a alguien entrar, voltee y era el Uchiha se veía algo triste y no se porque pero sentí como si llorara por dentro como yo lo hago, me acerco a el.

hmp porque lloras?-le pregunte, el se volteo parece que lo sorprendí creo no me había visto.  
gomen no quería molestarla señorita Hyuuga-san-me dijo y salió corriendo, trate de detenerlo pero ya se había ido, porque me dijo señorita Hyuuga no soy tan vieja tengo la misma edad que el, es molesto que me diga así ¬¬, será mejor que me vaya a clases camine hacia el salón y vi al Uchiha mirando hacia la ventana tenia una mirada profunda llena de soledad y tristeza parecida a la mía, el de pronto se volteo y me miro yo me quede atrapada en esos ojos no podía dejar de verlos hasta que oí que alguien me gritaba, de pronto algo me golpeo y sentí como caí al suelo después no se que mas paso.


	2. Sentimientos Nuevos

**Al: hola de nuevo ^^**

**Sui: gracias por sus comentarios no alegra que les haya gustado**

**Al: cierto tambien les pedimos una disculpa por los errores de edicion en el finc n.n"**

**Sui: con respecto a lo cortos de los capitulos es que los primeros los tenemos asi de pequeños pero los siguientes ya seran mas largos**

**Al: este tambien es corto por lo cual subiremos el cap. 2 y 3**

**Sui: bien esperamos que les gusten las contiiiis y de nuevo gracias por leerlo esperamos y nos sigan hasta el final *-***

**

* * *

**

Cap. 2:Sentimientos Nuevos

Sasuke:

Me senté en mi lugar y mire hacia la ventana seguía pensando en lo que me dijo la Hyuuga "porque lloras?" no entiendo lo que quiso decir, realmente es rara aunque también es muy linda, linda que estoy pensando será mejor que saque esa idea de mi cabeza yo amo a Sakura, además ella ya tiene demasiados pretendientes y no creo que me haga caso a mi pensaba pero sentí como si alguien me viera voltee y vi a la Hyuuga parada en la puerta mirando hacia mi, me quede viendo sus ojos realmente son hermosos son como dos lunas de pronto oí gritar a Naruto.

Hinata-chan cuid...-trato de decir Naruto

Pero fue demasiado tarde el balón con el que jugaban había golpeado a la Hyuuga esta callo al suelo desmayada al parecer el golpe fue muy fuerte, no se porque pero instintivamente corrí hacia la Hyuuga y la tome en mis brazos lo que provoco que muchos chicos me miraran de mala gana y el rubio me miraba con odio.

Señorita Hyuuga-san Hyuuga-san-dije tratando de que respondiera lo cual nunca sucedió.

Hinata-chan responde, Naruto que hiciste?-dijo Sakura colocándose a mi lado, lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

Fue sin querer, yo no quería que le pasara nada a Hina-chan-decía Naruto preocupado.

Creo que será mejor llevarla a la enfermería-dije cargándola

Suéltala yo la llevare tu no te preocupes Uchiha-contesto el rubio enojado, lo que provoco que me molestara que le sucede después de que fue su culpa no tiene ningún derecho a ordenarme pero porque estoy tan enojado, no es que la Hyuuga me interese o si? estoy confundido, espera no es momento para eso Hinata esta herida pensé y mire al rubio.

No crees que ya has hecho suficiente ¬¬-dije aun molesto y salí del salón dejando a todos sorprendidos por mi actitud y aun rubio mas irritado que nunca.

Camine hacia la enfermería y toque la puerta del otro lado se oyó una voz  
adelante-dijo entonces entre.

Hola, que necesitas?-dijo una mujer rubia

e-etto es que ella-dije mirando a la Hyuuga

Hinata o.o! que le sucedió?-pregunto mirando a la Hyuuga sorprendida

bueno es que unos chicos estaban jugando y la golpearon con el balón sin querer-conteste

mmm ya me imagino quienes ¬¬-dijo y me señalo una camilla-acuéstala para poder revisarla.

Hai-dije y la coloque con cuidado no quería lastimarla

bien, puedes esperar afuera en lo que termino de revisarla-decía mientras se acercaba a la Hyuuga.

Hai-dije y salí de la enfermería me senté a esperar en una banca, estaba preocupado por la Hyuuga espero que no sea nada grave pensaba hasta que salio la mujer rubia.

Ya puedes pasar-dijo

e-etto señora como esta la señorita Hyuuga ./.?-dije preocupado

esta bien, no fue nada grave solo fue un pequeño golpe, así que ya no te preocupes y no me llames señora soy tsunade-dijo con una sonrisa

que bueno n/n y g-gomen tsunade-sama-dije sonrojado

bueno yo tengo algo que hacer regreso después haber como sigue Hinata, si vienen a buscarme diles que regresare dentro de 1 hora ok.-dijo mientras salía de la enfermería.

h-hai-musite, tome una silla y la puse a lado de donde estaba la Hyuuga, se ve tan serena dormida realmente es hermosa pensé y me sonroje o/o que bueno que ella esta dormida su piel es tan blanca y parece tan suave, su cabello es largo y azulado ahora entiendo porque es tan popular entre los chicos es muy linda, debería dejar de pensar todo esto yo no me puedo enamorar de una persona así no es mi tipo además yo amo a Sakura ella ha sido mi primer y único amor desde que era pequeño, pero aun así no se porque la Hyuuga me causa tanta ternura siento como si nos pareciéramos se ve tanta soledad, sufrimiento y dolor en sus ojos que son tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales a los míos pensaba y tome un mechón de su cabello y lo aparte de su rostro seguí mirándola por un buen rato hasta que vi como abría sus ojos.

Se encuentra bien señorita Hyuuga-san-le pregunte y ella volteo a verme.

Fin Sasuke

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sentí como me desvanecí y las voces de todos hablándome, sentí unos calidos y fuertes brazos alrededor de mi y una dulce voz me hablaba "señorita Hyuuga-san Hyuuga-san" me siento tan tranquila, me siento protegida en estos brazos pero de quien son... ,siento como si alguien estuviera a mi lado quien es, porque no puedo ver nada, oigo una voz:

s-abes d-deberias d-despertar

quien eres-pregunte

e-eso n-no i-importa a-además l-lo t-tienes q-que d-descubrir t-tu s-si t-tan s-solo o-oyeras l-lo q-que t-te d-digo m-mas s-seguido

en donde estoy-seguía preguntando pero no me respondía

n-no h-hay t-tiempo t-tienes q-que v-volver, e-esa p-persona e-esta a-ahí

quien-dije

l-la p-persona m-mas i-importante p-para t-ti

la persona mas importante para mi y quien es esa persona-pregunte

d-descúbrelo t-tu p-pero p-por a-ahora a-adiós  
En ese momento una luz me cegó y cuando abrí los ojos vi la silueta de alguien a mi lado y me hablo.

Se encuentra bien señorita Hyuuga-san-dijo, esa voz la conozco y abrí completamente mis ojos para encontrarme con unas orbes negras era el Uchiha o.o que hacia a mi lado.

Si estoy bien y no me llames señorita Hyuuga-san tengo tu edad solo llámame Hinata-dije algo molesta

h-hai, gomen u/u-dijo con un carmesí en sus mejillas

trate de ponerme de pie pero me sentí mareada, no pude mantener el equilibrio, sentí como el Uchiha me tomaban de la cintura pero al parecer no resistió y caímos en la cama me quede viendo sus orbes negras siempre que las veo me siento extraña y me pierdo en ellos. Siento como si mis mejillas ardieran, el corazón me palpita muy rápido que es esta sensación el Uchiha se acerca lentamente a mis labios no pretenderá besarme o si o/o?, y-yo también me acerco es como si algo me impulsara a hacerlo pero oigo pasos al parecer alguien viene, instintivamente aviento al Uchiha y este cayo en el suelo mientras yo me incorporo y me siento, entonces se abre la puerta.

Hola Hina-chan, cómo te sientes-pregunto una rubia

hmp bien tsunade-sama-conteste

que bueno, descansa un poco más y podrás irte-dijo y después miro hacia donde estaba el Uchiha.

Hai-dije

que te paso o.o?-le decía tsunade

e-etto m-me r-resbale t-tsunade-sama u/u-contesto el Uchiha

mmm ok.-lo ayudo a levantarse.

a-arigatou t-tsunade-sama n/n-dijo sonrojándose mas, lo que me molesto demasiado como se atreve a tocarlo tsunade, espera que dije como si me interesara eso, que me sucede debo estar delirando al parecer el desmayo me afecto por cierto que me paso, no recuerdo nada.

Bueno puedes irte si lo deseas Hinata-decía la rubia

hmp-bufe aun molesta y me levante.

Y-yo t-también m-me r-retiro n/n-dijo el Uchiha

gracias por todo y adiós tsunade-sama-dije saliendo de la enfermería y el Uchiha salio tras de mi, caminamos en silencio pero de pronto recordé lo que estuvo apunto de pasar en la enfermería y me sonroje un poco pero me voltee para que el Uchiha no se dieran cuenta, que es esto siento algo extraño en mi, que será mmm debería olvidarme de esto por cierto sigo sin saber que me paso.

Hmp oye que me paso-dije rompiendo el silencio y el Uchiha me volteo a ver sonrojado, lo que provoco que sonriera de lado.

E-etto n-Naruto te golpeo con un balón sin querer y entonces yo te cargue hasta la enfermería o/o-dijo sonrojándose mas.

hmp ese bakaa de Naruto me las pagara-dije, "entonces yo la cargue hasta la enfermería" asimile lo que dijo después, entonces pare de caminar y ahora sentí mi rostro totalmente caliente entonces fue el, los brazos que sentí eran de el, no puede ser ahora que lo recuerdo fue el mismo sentimiento de cuando me mareé y el me sujeto, que me sucede siento algo que nunca había sentido, esto no puede ser posible creo que lo mejor será irme, el no me puede ver así no debo dejar que me vea así, me doy la media vuelta y salgo corriendo tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo el me habla pero no le hago caso y salgo de ahí.


	3. Confusiones

Cap.3 "CONFUSIONES"

Sasuke:

Me pidio que la llamara hinata pero como soy muy timido me sonroje, trato de levantarse de la cama pero al parecer perdio el equilibrio asi que la tome de la cintura para evitar que se callera pero me tropeze con las patas de la silla en la que estaba sentado y caimos en la cama , mire sus hermosos ojos color plata y noto un carmesi que se poso en sus mejillas asi que yo tambien me sonroje, mi corazon esta acelerado pero que es esta sensacion me acerco lentamente a sus labios, que estoy haciendo o.o? Y-yo amo a sakura pero no puedo detenerme ademas ella tambien se acerca, algo la detiene me empuja haciendo que caiga al suelo y ella se incorpora para sentarse de seguro me reclamara por mi accion pense y de pronto se abrio la puerta.(Sui: pobre de mi sasuke o.o, de seguro le dolio la caida Al:nooo tu crees ¬¬ Sui: pero si es tu culpa =_= Al: porque siempre me echas la culpa u.u Sui: sera porque tu escribes el finc -.- bakaa)

Hola hina-chan, como te sientes?-pregunto tsunade, ahora entiendo porque la hyuuga me empujo ._.  
hmp bien tsunade-sama -contesto la hyuuga  
que bueno, descansa un poco mas y podras irte-le dijo y despues me volteo a ver.  
Que te paso o.o?-me pregunto sorprendida  
e-etto m-me r-resbale t-tsunade-sama u/u-le menti y me sonroje ya que no pude inventar algo mejor.  
Mmm ok.-dijo y me ayudo a levantarme aunque creo que no me creyo.  
A-arigatou t-tsunade-sama n/n-dije aun con mi sonrojo por ser tan tonto solo a mi se me ocurre decir eso, voltee hacia la hyuuga y nos veia como si estuviera enojada por algo.(Sui:esta celosa y quien no se pondria asi por alguien tan sexiiiiii como sasuke-sama *¬* Al:¬¬ ya llevas 2 para la otra traigo un bat Sui:=_= porque no me dejas adorar a sasuke-sama Al: porque me distraes y pierdo el hilo de la historia Sui:gomen, prometo ya no interrumpir mas *con los dedos cruzados* Al:que bueno ^^)

Bueno puedes irte si lo deseas hinata-dijo tsunade  
hmp-bufo la hyuuga molesta y se levanto, creo que lo mejor es que yo tambien me vaya si no perdere la ultima clase tambien y es mi primer dia.  
Y-yo t-tambien m-me r-retiro n/n-dije nervioso  
gracias por todo y adios tsunade-sama-se despidio la hyuuga y salio de la enfermeria a si que la segui, estuvimos caminando en silencio pero por alguna razon ella se sonrojo y trato de voltearse pero ya lo habia notado, mmm porque se sonrojo se habra acordado de lo que estuvo apunto de pasar hace un momento o/o  
hmp oye que me paso-me pregunto, al principio no entendi pense que se referia a lo del casi beso asi que me sonroje, pero despues me acorde y supe que preguntaba del porque se desmayo.  
E-etto n-naruto te golpeo con un balon sin querer y entonces yo te cargue hasta la enfermeria o/o-dije poniendome mas rojo  
hmp ese baka de naruto me las pagara-dijo, pero de pronto dejo de caminar, asi que voltee pero ella habia salido corriendo, que le sucede pense.  
Hinata espera-le grite pero no me hizo caso y desaparecio entre el pasillo.  
Porque se fue corriendo, que le habra pasado, sera por lo que paso, no lo creo me habria dicho algo antes, se puso asi cuando le dije lo que sucedio, no la entiendo creo que es rara.(Sui: pero es la rara que te gusta x3 Al:¬¬ prometiste ya no interrumpir Sui: pero tenia los dedos cruzados asi que no vale Al:=_= no volvere a confiar en ti Sui: si lo que digas, ariba sasuhina *-*)  
Seguia pensando en eso hasta que llegue al salon y el profesor ya estaba ahi entonces toque la puerta.

p-puedo p-pasar p-profesor-dije nervioso  
adelante, ya estoy enterado de todo-dijo  
h-hai-dije y me dirigi a mi lugar, todos me veian con curiosidad al parecer querian saber que paso con la hyuuga.  
Por cierto señor uchiha, donde esta la señorita hyuuga-pregunto  
b-bueno s-se f-fue a s-su c-casa p-porque a-aun s-se s-sentia m-mal-menti lo mejor que pude, no le podia decir que salio corriendo y ni yo se porque.  
ok. luego hablare con ella, bueno chicos apunten lo que utilizaremos para esta clase y ya saben mi nombre es kakashi hatake y les dare literatura-dijo y nos dicto el material dio algunas otras cosas pero yo no le puse mucha atención ya que seguí pensando en la hyuuga, que me sucede porque no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza sera que ella me gusta o.o? no, no puede ser mi unico amor es sakura y asi sera siempre o no?, debo dejar de pensar en esto, estoy tan confundido a quien quiero?, pero que me estoy preguntando es obvio que quiero a sakura ella siempre me ha gustado seguia pensando hasta que alguien me hablo.(Sui: sasuke-sama reacciona tu no amas a esa zorra pelo de chicle , amas a hina-chan es la segunda persona que te merece aparte de mi *¬* Te amooo, pero ya reacciona T-T Al:¬¬ suficiente *saca el bat, le pega y mSui sale volando* home-run ^^ Sui:el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez, a no eso no va XDD, que mala Aliceeee T.T)

sasuke-kun que paso con hina-chan -me preguntaron entonces alze mi vista y me sonroje al instante.  
b-bueno no fue n-nada grave d-despues de que desperto d-decidio irse a su c-casa porque s-sentia algo m-mal t-todavia n/n"-dije tartamudeando y sonrojado.  
a okey, le hablare a su casa-dijo sonriendo  
h-hai, ya acabo la clase?-pregunte ya que no me habia dado cuenta a que hora se fue el profesor.  
si desde hace media hora-dijo rascandose la cabeza.  
q-que!-dije totalmente rojo y agache la cabeza no podia creer que no me habia dado cuenta, si no fuera por sakura de seguro me quedo aqui hasta la noche u/u.  
bueno me voy, no quieres acompañarme sirve de que platicamos hace mucho que no te veo-me pregunto sakura con una sonrisa  
si, sakura-chan-dije mientras sentia mi corazon palpitar.  
Salimos del escuela y caminamos, sakura hablaba de todo lo que le habia pasado estos años y tambien recordabamos nuestra infancia todo lo que vivimos juntos, yo tambien recordaba del porque me enamore de ella fue su valentia, su fuerza y que nunca se dejo vencer por nada, siempre luchaba. Ella me seguia contando y le respondia lo que me preguntaba, yo casi no hable sobre lo que hice estos años solo la escuchaba a ella hasta que llegamos a ese tema.  
y te has enamorado de alguien sasuke-kun?-me pregunto  
etto si, pero ella no me corresponde ya que esta enamorada de alguien mas-respondí con tristeza, si tan solo supiera que estoy enamorado de ella.  
te entiendo a mi me pasa igual la persona que amo también quiere a alguien mas y lo peor es que ese alguien es mi mejor amiga-dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, al parecer quiere mucho a naruto como lo odio por hacer sufrir a sakura-chan ella no se merece eso.  
esa persona es naruto verdad?-pregunte aunque sabia muy bien que si era el.  
hai, vaya tan obvia soy que te diste cuenta tan rapido-contesto, yo no le respondi segui caminando hasta que oi como comenzo a llorar, voltee y ella me abrazo para desahogarse, yo la rodee con mis brazos tratando de tranquilizarla mientras me llenaba de ira y rabia contra naruto por hacer sufrir a la persona que amo;Asi nos quedamos un buena rato hasta que sakura se calmo y se separo de mi.

muchas gracias por todo sasuke-kun-dijo ya mas tranquila con una leve sonrisa  
yo siempre estare aqui para ti sakura-chan -le dije con un sonrojo y una sonrisa fingida.  
gracias, bueno me tengo que ir a mi casa nos vemos mañana sasuke-kun-dijo y se despidio dandome un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me pusiera rojo como un tomate, me quede asi un momento y despues reaccione, entonces comencé a caminar hacia mi casa donde vivia solo, ya que mi familia murio en un accidente automovilistico, solo quedamos mi hermano y yo el me cuido hasta ahora pero recien se caso y se fue a vivir a paris, el queria que me fuera con ellos pero decidi que mejor regresaria a este lugar en donde vivi los momentos mas felices de mi vida, ademas no quería ser un estorbo para una pareja de recién casados. Llegue a mi casa y me fui directo a mi recamara, me recoste y me puse a pensar en todo lo que habia pasado hoy, aun no podia creer que en un solo dia pudieran suceder tantas cosas, cerre los ojos y me quede profundamente dormido.

Fin Sasuke

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

FLASH BACK. (Sui:Aqui nosotras lo narraremos Al: si, sasuke no sabe que sucedio entonces.)

Una mujer va corriendo por el bosque junto a sus dos hijos.

Mama, donde esta otuza?-decia el niño mas pequeño llorando  
no te preocupes mi amor pronto nos alcanzara-decia la mujer mientras corria.  
si lo alcanzaran pero en el mas alla-dijo un hombre que salia de las sombras y reia diabolicamente.  
itachi llevate a tu hermano y corran lo mas que puedan, vamos vete-decia la mujer desesperada sacando una pistola de su bolsa mientras el niño mayor cargaba a su hermanito y corria.  
A donde crees que vas-decia el hombre corriendo hacia el niño pero la mujer disparo haciendo que este se detuviera y dandole tiempo a su hijo para que huyera con su hermanito en brazos adentrandose al bosque.  
Okaza Okaza-gritaba el pequeño viendo como desaparecia la silueta de su madre entre los arboles.  
no te preocupes sasuke, yo te protegere-decia itachi tratando de tranquilizar a su hermanito, de pronto se oyó un disparo y el grito de una mujer.  
Onii-san tu no te vas a ir verdad-decia el pequeño llorando  
claro que no sasuke-decia mientras se metia al hueco de un arbol que encontro, tapo la entrada con una roca y ramas del mismo arbol; El pequeño seguia llorando, su hermano lo abrazo y trato de calmarlo.  
No te preocupes sasuke aqui estaremos seguros, saldremos cuando se haga de dia-decia itachi mientras acostaba a su hermano para que durmiera, el pequeño despues de un rato se calmo y minutos despues se durmio.  
El hermano mayor contemplo a su hermanito mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

sasuke, yo siempre te protegere y no permitire que nadie te haga daño, dare mi vida por ti hermanito asi que no te preocupes todo estara bien lo prometo-dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano menor, empezo a oir ruidos afuera y guardo silencio para que no los descubrieran.  
Malditos niños, en donde se metieron sera mejor que los encuentre antes de que amanesca porque de seguro ya viene sus guardianes y si me ven aqui me mataran. Si esos niños no mueren tambien no podre quedarme con la fortuna y el poder de los uchiha-decia aquel hombre enojado.

Itachi al oirlo se lleno de rabia no podia creer que su madre y su padre murieron solo porque ese hombre queria la fortuna y el poder de los Uchiha, el poder a que se referia con eso ademas tambien dijo algo de unos guardianes, de que hablaba ese hombre pensaba hasta el crujir de las ramas lo alerto, los habian descubierto.

Asi que a qui estan mocosos, ahora si moriran-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Itachi salio dejando a su hermanito dentro del arbol aun dormido y se paro frente al hombre.

No permitire que toques a sasuke-grito con rabia  
jajaja no me digas pequeño y como lo impediras-dijo riendo, haciendo que itachi enfureciera en un momento cambio de color sus ojos ahora eran rojos con negro.  
Te lo advierto maldito-dijo y corrio rapidamente hacia el tomandolo del cuello.  
Tsk sueltame mocoso-dijo viendo sus ojos sormprendido, el sharingan este niño pudo desarrollarlo tan pronto no puede ser pero con esto no me vencera penso y luego golpeo a itachi en el estomago estrellandolo contra el arbol. Itachi escupio sangre trato de levantarse y antes de que lo lograra el hombre corrio hacia el para golpearlo.  
Detente Orochimaru-decia un hombre con una mascara quien saco una espada.  
Tsk asi que ya llegaron, tendre que posponer mi plan-dijo desapareciendo en una rafaga de viento.  
No escaparas maldito, Yurika reune a todos y vayan detras de el-dijo  
hai sensei-contesto la chica y desaparecio.

El hombre bajo del arbol y se acerco al niño.

Itachi-sama, se encuentra bien-pregunto mientras lo ayudaba.  
Quien eres tu?-dijo levantandose.  
Lo sabra cuendo tenga la edad suficiente por ahora debemos sacarlo de aqui, donde esta sasuke-sama?-dijo mirando de un lado a otro y detuvo su mirada en el arbol.  
No me ire contigo hasta que me digas quien eres-dijo itachi mirandolo con el sharingan aun activado e impidiendo que se acercara a su hermano.  
Lo siento itachi-sama-dijo moviendose rapidamente para golpearlo dejandolo inconsiente.  
Que niño tan problematico-decia un chico de cabello negro acercandose a itachi para cargarlo.  
Llevatelo a la mansion mientras recojo a sasuke-sama-le ordeno al chico, este asintio para despues desaparecer. El enmascarado se metio al arbol y tomo al pequeño para igualmente dirijirse a la masion.  
Al fin llegas-dijo una rubia  
Como esta itachi-sama?-pregunto mientras ponia al uchiha menor en una cama.  
Ya cure sus heridas, no eran graves-contesto la rubia  
Que haremos sempai?-pregunto el chico de cabello negro  
Esperaremos a que llegue konan, es a la unica que conocen-dijo el hombre de la mascara.  
Entonces konan se hara cargo de ellos-pregunto la rubia  
si, nosotros esperaremos hasta que itachi-sama cumpla la edad requerida para que nosotros aparescamos frente a el y le contemos la verdad-termino de decir el hombre.

FIN FLASH BACK

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke:

Empeze a oir un ruido, poco a poco me desperte, busque de donde provenia el sonido y era mi celular conteste aun medio dormido.

Moshi Moshi-dije  
Hola hermanito-contestaron del otro lado  
Onii-san!-respondi sorprendido  
si, como estas?-me pregunto  
bien y tu?-dije  
muy bien, aunque Yurika y yo te extrañamos, seguro que no quieres venirte con nosotros?-decia mi hermano.  
No, estoy bien aqui gracias-respondi  
de acuerdo no insistire mas y como te fue hoy en la escuela?-me pregunto y me puse nervioso.  
E-etto muy bien onii-san-conteste  
mmm eso no suena muy convincente-dijo  
b-bueno es que sucedieron vaias cosas-respondi  
te paso algo malo?-pregunto con un tono preocupado  
no te preocupes, no fue nada de eso-conteste  
entonces que sucedio?-dijo ya mas tranquilo  
m-me e-encontre c-con s-sakura-respondi tartamudeando  
mmm ya veo, como esta ella?-pregunto  
esta muy bien-dije  
que bueno, sigues enamorado de sakura?-dijo con tono serio  
h-hai, pero ella quiere a alguien mas-musite triste  
lo lamento sasuke, pero sabes creo que deberias luchar por ella, tu puedes-trato de animarme mi hermano.(Sui:que te sucede itachi no le des malos consejos a sasuke-sama, por eso te mato ¬¬ Al:que mala Sui o.O Sui:tu callate =_= Al:bueno u.u)  
onii-san mejor cambiemos de tema-dije  
ok. sasuke y solo paso es?-pregunto y recorde lo que paso con la hyuuga, me sonroje pero no le podia decir eso a mi hermano.  
E-etto h-hai-conteste nervioso  
mmm bueno me tengo que ir, tratare de hablarte mas seguido, cuidate sasuke-dijo  
si, sayonara-respondi y colgue

Me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo mi hermano creo que tiene razon deberia luchar por sakura pero no se si pueda hacerlo, ella esta enamorada de naruto y al parecer realmente lo ama y si yo le digo lo que siento por ella seguramente me rechazara. No, no puedo decirselo ademas tambien esta Hinata, ¿Hinata? Que estoy pensando ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo apenas si la conosco por el cansancio estoy pensando tonterias sera mejor que me duerma.  
Me quite el uniforme y lo guarde en el ropero, me puse un pans con una camisa negra y me dispuse a dormir, el dia de hoy habia sido muy cansado.

Fin Sasuke


	4. Celos y Recuerdos

Cap.4: "Celos y Recuerdos"

Llegue a mi casa y me fui directamente a mi recamara había comprado las cosas para hacer la comida pero después de "eso" se me fue el apetito, no entiendo porque sigo tan molesta además siento una opresión en el pecho creo que ese golpe realmente me afecto, no puede ser que yo me sienta así y que sea culpa de el, ni siquiera lo conozco bien no se que le gusta o le disgusta además es muy tímido y se sonroja fácilmente. Me cambio el uniforme y me acuesto en mi cama, me pongo a pensar en todo lo que sentí cuando los vi...

FLASHBACK  
ya tengo todo-dije y me dirigí a las cajas a pagar.  
Son 50 yenes señorita-me decía una joven  
hmp gracias-conteste y del local, camino por el parque que tengo que atravesar para llegar a mi casa, a lo lejos veo a Sakura al parecer ya salio del escuela y también va acompañada pero por quien no creo que sea Naruto, me acerco un poco mas y descubro que es el Uchiha, que hacen juntos? espera ahora que lo recuerdo ellos ya se conocían, el Uchiha esta sonriendo que le sucede se ve tan estupido ¬¬, maldición odio que estén juntos y lo que mas odio es que no se porque me molesta, y si le hablo a Sakura así los interrumpo, que me sucede? Ya reacciona Hinata que te pasa? Será mejor que me vaya rápido antes de que me vuelva loca, empiezo a caminar mas deprisa para irme de ahí y ya no verlos por alguna razón me molesta pero lo que veo me detiene, Sasuke esta abrazando a Sakura que demon... como se atreve Sakura a tocar a MI Sasuke, ¿MI? Que?, Ya tuve suficiente pensé y me fui corriendo no quería seguir viendo esa escena me molesta mucho además siento algo extraño en el pecho.  
FIN FLASHBACK

Escucho mi celular sonar, lo tomo de la mesita en donde lo deje y contesto

Bueno-dije  
Hola Hina-chan-era Sakura, genial como si estuviera de humor como para hablar con ella.  
Que quieres-dije secamente  
estas enojada, solo quería saber como estabas?- me pregunto  
estoy muy bien-dije sarcásticamente  
perdón por molestar, al parecer no es buen momento, bueno entonces adiós y nos vemos mañana-contesto con tono triste.  
Adiós-respondí y colgué, no se porque me desquite con Sakura, ella no tiene la culpa de que yo este enojada pero no puedo evitarlo aun al recordarlo siento tanta rabia.  
Hmp creo que es mejor que me duerma, hoy no fue un buen día espero mañana tenga mi mente despejada para poder pensar mejor y tener mis ideas claras.

(Sui: hinata acepta que amas a Sasuke-sama antes de que la pelo de chicle te lo quite =_= Al: ¬¬ hey se supone que interrumpimos para otra cosa Sui: cierto gomen =P bueno lo siguiente lo narraremos nosotras o.o)

En Inglaterra...  
Un joven de pelo largo camina por los pasillos de una mansión y se detiene en una puerta de madera labrada.

Hiashi-sama puedo pasar-dice el joven de cabello castaño  
Adelante-dicen desde adentro, el joven abre y se adentra a la habitación caminado hacia una chimenea en donde se encuentra un señor de edad avanzada en un sillón mirando el fuego.  
Me mando a llamar Hiashi-sama-dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia  
si Neji y te he dicho que me llames tío-contesto el señor  
lo siento Hia-tío-dijo el ojiluna  
bien te llame porque tengo un asunto importante que tratar contigo-decía el Hyuuga mayor en tono serio.  
De que se trata?-pregunto el castaño  
Es sobre Hinata, me temo que ha llegado el momento, ellos se están moviendo y no dudo que vayan tras ella-contesto el Hyuuga preocupado  
pero tío dos guardianes están con ella para protegerla no creo que le pase nada, además según sus reportes todo ha estado normal no ha sucedido nada extraño-decía el castaño  
lo se, pero si llegan a aparecer y sobre todo Madara ellos no podrán detenerlo y nosotros tardaríamos mucho en saberlo ya que no creo que les de tiempo de avisarnos así que he tomado una decisión-dijo el Hyuuga mayor seriamente.  
Cual es?-pregunto el ojiluna  
Nos iremos a vivir allá en 2 meses-respondió el líder Hyuuga.  
Como usted diga Hiashi-sama-dijo el castaño  
nejiii ¬¬-pronuncio el Hyuuga fingiendo molestia  
heee gomen tío o/o-musito el joven sonrojado  
hai hai, pero también he decidido mandar a otro guardián a proteger a Hinata-informo el Hyuuga mayor  
A quien mandara?-pregunto el joven  
a Sai-contesto el líder  
hm bien, si no se le ofrece nada mas me retiro-dijo el ojiluna  
Algo mas dile a Sai que partirá en un mes, puedes retirarte neji-dijo el Hyuuga volviendo a mirar el fuego y tomando una copa de castaño salio del despacho, camino por el pasillo y toco la puerta de una alcoba.  
Adelante-se oyó la voz de una chica desde el interior  
Hanabi-sama el baño esta listo-dijo el joven entrando  
gracias nejionii-san enseguida voy-respondió la Hyuuga menor  
en cuanto termine vaya a descansar-dijo el ojiluna saliendo de la habitación, iba por el pasillo(Sui: se va hacer viejo de tanto andar por el pasillo xDDD) y bajo las escaleras, camino hacia la puerta de la mansión para salir al enorme jardín que la rodeaba, chasqueo los dedos y de la nada apareció un chico de tez blanca y cabello negro frente a el.  
Diga neji-sama-pronuncio el pelinegro  
En un mes partirás a Tokio y protegerás a Hinata-sama, así que vete preparando-ordeno el castaño en tono serio.  
De acuerdo neji-sama-dijo el pelinegro y desapareció.

El joven se quedo en el jardín mirando la luna-Hinata-sama espero que se encuentre bien-pensaba el castaño hasta que de las sombras salio un chico con perforaciones en el rostro y se acerco al ojiluna.

La heredera Hyuuga va a estar bien neji-dijo sentándose a lado del joven castaño  
Eso espero sempai-contesto con tono preocupado  
parece que la quieres mucho-dijo el pelinaranja en tono pícaro  
h-hee bueno no de la forma en que usted piensa o/o ella es mi prima y desde la muerte de Hideko-sama jure proteger tanto a Hinata como a Hanabi para que no les pasara nada por eso me convertí en un guardián-decía el ojiluna con tristeza  
cierto, la muerte de Hideko-sama fue muy lamentable y también muy traumática para Hinata-sama ya que ella estuvo ahí cuando sucedió por eso tuvimos que borrarle la memoria-termino de decir el pelinaranja y los dos se quedaron en silencio.

FLASHBACK (Sui:bueno nosotras seguimos narrando y diremos que paso con la madre de Hinata o.o Al:Hinata no lo recuerda ya que como dijo pein le borraron la memoria Sui:Hideko es el nombre que le pusimos a la madre de Hinata ya que no sabemos como se llama en verdad xP Al:comenzamosss ^^)

Okaza mira que bonitas flores-decía una niña tomada de la mano de su madre.  
Vamos Hinata, sabes que no puedo correr-decía la mujer de cabello azulado con una tierna sonrisa  
gomene Okaza u.u-dijo la pequeña ojiluna con tristeza  
nee no pongas esa cara triste si no yo también me pondré muy triste-decía la mujer agachándose para abrazar a su hija.  
No, Okaza tu no debes ponerte triste mira ya estoy feliz así que también pon cara feliz-dijo la niña con ternura y sonriendo.  
Hai, nos quedaremos solo un rato mas Hinata y después iremos a ver a tu hermanita-dijo la mujer caminando lentamente por el jardín de flores  
huuu pero Hanabinee-chan puede esperar, no quiero irme-decía la niña haciendo un puchero  
Hinata tu hermana es una bebe apenas así que tengo que cuidarla también-dijo la mujer subiendo un poco su tono de voz.  
Tu ahora quieres mas a hanabinee-chan-decía la heredera Hyuuga mientra que unos finos cristales salían de sus ojos y se volteaba.  
Eso no es verdad Hinata las quiero a las dos por igual, además sabes que tu eres mi princesita-dijo la mujer volviendo a su habitual tono dulce.  
En verdad Okaza-pronuncio la niña volviendo su rostro hacia su madre aun con unas pequeñas lagrimas.  
Claro, pero sabes las princesas nunca lloran así que pon una gran sonrisa vale?-le decía la mujer a su pequeña hija  
hai, Okaza entonces si yo soy una princesa, tu eres la reina y Otuza el rey-pregunto la pequeña Hyuuga  
así es-contesto la madre con una tierna sonrisa  
haaa entonces te voy a hacer una linda corona de flores para que te veas muy bonita, ahorita vengo-dijo la niña con un brillo en sus ojos  
esta bien, pero no te alejes mucho-dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba a descansar en una banca  
de acuerdo-contesto la niña y se fue corriendo entre la flores. La mujer vio como su hija se alejaba entonces saco un libro para leer mientras la esperaba. De pronto sintió un extraño presentimiento además de que su hija ya se había tardado empezó a buscarla volteo de un lado a otro y no la encontró.  
Hinata Hinata Hinata-gritaba la mujer desesperada, corrió por el camino que su hija había tomado, activo su byakugan y la busco con la mirada entonces apareció frente a ella un chakra enorme y en los brazos de este había otro chakra mas pequeño la mujer supo que era el de su hija así que desactivo su byakugan.  
Buscabas a esta pequeña-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa  
Quien eres tu?-pregunto la mujer, después miro donde estaba su hija y se acerco al hombre para arrebatarle a la pequeña Hyuuga.  
En verdad quieres saber el nombre de la persona que te asesinara Hideko Hyuuga-decía el hombre con una sonrisa.  
Que le hiciste a Hinata-dijo la mujer viendo que su hija no respondía  
nada, solo esta tomando un pequeño descanso-dijo el hombre  
Maldito, contesta quien eres-decía la mujer enojada, en ese momento la pequeña ojiluna comenzó a despertar.  
Esta bien, soy Madara Uchiha -sonrío arrogantemente  
Okaza que sucede?-pronuncio la pequeña  
Hinata no pasa nada, todo va a estar bien-contesto la mujer con una dulce sonrisa  
Estas segura-dijo el pelinegro en tono amenazante  
Por supuesto, tu serás el que muera-respondió la mujer mientras depositaba a su hija en el suelo.  
Entonces comencemos-dijo el hombre activando su sharingan.  
Hinata quédate atrás-musito la mujer mientras activaba su byakugan y en un movimiento apareció detrás del hombre poniéndole una kunai en el cuello.  
Que inocente-dijo el hombre asestándole un golpe en el vientre haciendo que la mujer arrojara sangre por la boca.  
Tsk lo pagaras, Zessho: Hachimon Hogeki-la mujer tomo la posición de ataque de los hyuugas y golpeo las Ocho Puertas de Chakra del como caía al suelo el Uchiha y pensó que lo había derrotado pero...  
Mangekyou Sharingan-pronuncio el hombre rompiendo la ilusión en la que estaba la mujer  
Un genjutsu-musito la mujer cansada ya que en el ataque que hizo gasto mucho chakra.  
Se acabo el juego-dijo el poseedor del sharingan apareciendo frente a la Hyuuga clavándole una kunai en el estomago para después golpearla haciendo que cayera enfrente de la pequeña ojiluna.  
O-k-a-z-a-susurro Hinata quedándose en shock viendo como su madre estaba llena de sangre y unas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.  
Hinata cuida a tu hermanita Hanabi-fue lo ultimo que dijo la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de su hija para pasarle todo lo que le quedaba de chakra, después cerro los ojos para siempre.  
Okaza Okaza-gritaba la niña tratando de hacer que su madre despertara.  
No te preocupes pequeña pronto le haras compañía a tu querida madre-dijo arrogantemente el Uchiha todavía con el sharingan activado. La ojiluna aun con algunas lágrimas en los ojos se quedo viendo los extraños ojos del hombre que estaba parado frente a ella.  
FIN FLASHBACK (Sui:bueno hasta aki .-. Al:la historia tanto de Hinata como de Sasuke continuara en el siguiente capitulo ^^)


	5. Memoria Borrada

Cap.5 Memoria Borrada

FLASHBACK (Sui:Bueno aki la continuación del pasado de Sasuke-sama)

Una mujer de pelo azul entra a la habitación encontrándose con sus compañeros y viendo a dos chicos dormidos, se acerca a un enmascarado de pelo plateado.

Como están Kakashi?-pregunto la peliazul  
están bien, solo están dormidos lo que vieron fue un duro golpe para ellos-contesto el peliplateado  
perder a sus padres en una sola noche no es algo tan fácil de superar-hablo una rubia en tono serio  
Que han pensado hacer?-cuestiono la peliazul  
yo digo que lo mejor es que les borremos la memoria al menos hasta que alguno de ellos cumpla la mayoría de edad-respondió el chico de la coleta  
estoy de acuerdo con shikamaru-dijo un hombre con un cigarrillo mientras entraba a la habitación  
Porque tardaste tanto Asuma?-pregunto la rubia  
Gomen, le estaba dando instrucciones a los demás de que hacer con los cuerpos de Mikoto y Fugaku-sama-contesto el aludido  
hm volviendo al tema creo que lo que propuso shikamaru es lo mas conveniente-hablo el peliplateado viendo a los dos niños  
Si, pero que les diremos cuando pregunten por sus padres-dijo la rubia haciendo que todos la observaran pensativos  
no había pensado en eso-musito el peliplateado  
les diremos que sufrieron un accidente cuando se dirigían a un viaje de negocios y fallecieron, también que como el avión callo en el mar sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados ya que si llegan a ver los cuerpos de mikoto y fugaku-sama llenos de heridas sabrán que no fue un accidente que murieran y puede llegar a ser muy problemático-decía el chico de la coleta haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio por unos momentos.  
supongo que la que se hará cargo de ellos seré yo-hablo por fin la peliazul en tono serio,a lo que todos asintieron.  
entonces es lo que haremos hasta que Itachi-sama cumpla la mayoría de edad y después el se hará cargo, hasta entonces adiós-termino de decir el peliplateado para después desaparecer enfrente de todos  
bueno es hora de irnos, Konan te encargamos todo-el hombre del cigarrillo se despidió e igualmente desapareció entre una nube de humo  
que problemático, yo también me voy-dijo el chico de la coleta mientras saltaba por la ventana.  
Si claro déjenme sola =_= - pronuncio la peliazul en tono molesto  
je jeje lo sentimos Konan-chan pero ellos solo te conocen a ti ya que eras la mas allegada a Mikoto-sama-le dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a los dos niños  
lo se, nunca pensé que Fugaku y Mikoto fueron derrotados por orochimaru tan fácilmente-susurro la peliazul con tristeza  
recuerda que ellos ya estaban débiles por la batalla que tuvieron con Madara antes-dijo la rubia  
tienes razón, maldito Madara nos engaño solo para que dejáramos a Mikoto y a Fugaku sin protección-pronuncio con rabia la peliazul  
de nada sirve lamentarnos ahora Konan eso ya paso y no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo, bueno si se puede hacer algo proteger a Itachi y Sasuke-sama esa debe ser nuestra máxima prioridad talvez con eso podamos borrar un poco nuestro error-hablo seriamente la rubia  
quizá tengas razón-suspiro la peliazul y vio con ternura a los niños-ya no falta mucho para que el jutsu que les aplico Kakashi se acabe, así que date prisa Tsunade  
ok. esto solo tardara un minuto-la rubia puso las manos en la cabeza de los niños saliendo de ellas una luz verde-listo cuando despierten no recordaran nada de lo que paso, después de esto comienza tu trabajo Konan, ganbatte ahora me voy-decía la rubia mientras se alejaba de los niños y salía de la habitación dejando a la peliazul sola.  
FIN. FLASHBACK

En Paris... (Sui: bueno veremos que hace itachi mientras tanto o.o Al: Advertencia esta parte tiene un poco de lime / a los que no les guste sáltensela xP Sui: Al-Ecchiiii -w- Al: cállate o/o el lime va a ser de ItaYuri Sui: (Nota: Yurika es un personaje inventado por nosotras) Al: sin mas interrupción aki va ^/^)

Itachi-sama se están empezando a mover-decía una peliazul mirando al joven que se encontraba en la ventana  
a quien atacaran primero?-pregunto el Uchiha  
según los informes recibidos por Kakashi iran tras Hinata Hyuuga la heredera del clan-contesto la peliazul seriamente  
entonces obtendrán el byakugan primero, hmp esperemos que los Hyuugas puedan protegerlo-dijo en tono serio el ojinegro mientras se escucho un ruido en toda la habitación seguido de un quejido.  
Tsk me dolió-decía una mujer adolorida tratándose de levantar mientras que en los presentes aparecía una gotita en la nuca.  
Yurika-sama se encuentra bien-dijo la peliazul ayudándola  
h-hai es que les traía algo de tomar pero me tropecé n/n"-respondió con vergüenza la chica, el Uchiha soltó un suspiro cansado volteándose hacia las dos mujeres haciendo que una diera un brinco de sorpresa y se sonrojara mas.  
Gomen Itachi-kun-musito la mujer con tristeza agachando la mirada  
pediré que vengan a recoger esto, con su permiso-decía la peliazul saliendo del despacho  
no te lastimaste Yurika?-pregunto el ojinegro  
I-ie, estoy bien-respondió la mujer aun con la mirada baja  
Me alegro-dijo con una de las sonrisas Uchiha S.A (Sui: sonrisas que te conquistan pruébalas XDD), la tomo del mentón para alzar su rostro haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.  
Itachi-kun yo...-trato de decir pero fue interrumpida por unos labios que la besaban tiernamente pero después el beso se hizo mas intenso y apasionado.

Empezó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de su esposa haciendo que esta se sonrojara, se separaron por falta de aire y en la habitación se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de ambos, Itachi deslizo las manos por el vestido de la mujer la alzo de los glúteos para ponerla arriba del escritorio que había en el despacho comenzó a acariciarle las piernas haciendo que la mujer soltara gemidos de placer lo que lo excito mas y tiro todo lo que había en el escritorio, acostó completamente a la mujer para después el posarse arriba de ella mientras la volvía a besar, las manos inexpertas de la mujer trataban de desabrochar la camisa del pelinegro torpemente haci que el la ayudo, después una de sus manos se colo por debajo del vestido dirigiéndose a la intimidad de la chica comenzó a acariciarla por enzima de la pantaleta sintiendo como esta se humedecía siguió acariciándola haciendo que la mujer jadeara y arqueara su espalda extasiada.

I-itachi-kun o-one-gai ahh m-mas ahh-decía entrecortado la mujer, el Uchiha no dudo y comenzó a deslizar el vestido para quitárselo pero el ruido de la puerta los interrumpió así que se incorporaron rápidamente.  
Uchiha-sama puedo pasar-se oía la voz de una mujer detrás de la puerta, la chica se levanto apresurada para acomodarse el vestido mientras el pelinegro dejando su camisa desabrochada la veía con una sonrisa burlona por sus acciones.  
Adelante-respondió el Uchiha, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una anciana que a pesar de su edad se veía aun con fuerza  
vengo a levantar lo que se rompió-dijo la anciana viendo a la mujer a lo que esta respondió bajando la mirada  
Arigato Naoki-san-pronuncio el Uchiha para después acercarse a su esposa-terminaremos el juego después Yurika-le susurro sensualmente lo que provoco que la aludida se pusiera roja como un tomate, el Uchiha sonrío arrogantemente dirigiéndose a la puerta dejando a las dos mujeres solas.  
Yurika sabes que para esas cosas existen las recamaras-alzo la voz la anciana asustando a la chica.  
(Sui:Yurika perver n.n Al: tu eres igual =_=)  
h-hee yo-no-hai-gomen-suspiro la mujer avergonzada  
además se nota que no sirves para las labores del hogar mira lo que hiciste en esta semana ya van 30 trastes que rompes es un record, Yurika dime que debo hacer contigo eres demasiado distraída y torpe-le reprendió la anciana mientras levantaba los vidrios  
lo se abuela gomen, nunca pude aprender a ser buena ama de casa como mama-decía la mujer con tristeza agachando la cabeza  
puedes debes aprender tienes que ser una buena esposa para Uchiha-sama ya que el es el heredero de uno de los dos clanes mas grandes y poderosos del mundo-dijo la mujer en tono serio  
no se que vio Itachi en mi-musito la chica con dolor  
hm talvez fue tu bondad y tu fuerza recuerda que eras una aprendiz de guardián ahora que lo recuerdo fuiste una de las mejores o almenos eso me decía Kakashi si no hubieras renunciado talvez ahora serias una Guardiana-decía la mujer tratándole de levantar un poco el animo a su nieta.(Sui: claro después de que ella fue quien se lo bajo hasta al suelo -.- Al: ya vas a comenzar ¬¬ Sui: Tu cállate que me dejaste con ganas de lemon *¬* Al: ecchiiiii /)  
quizás pero no me arrepiento, soy muy feliz con Itachi-kun -termino de decir la mujer mientras su abuela salía del despacho.(Sui: bueno hasta aki con ItaYuri ahora vamos con Alice XDD)

FLASHBACK (Al:ahora conti con el pasado de hina-chan ^^)

El hombre se acerco mas hacia la pequeña ojiluna mientras que esta no dejaba de ver sus ojos .  
Sayonara niña-dijo poniéndole una kunai en el cuello y haciendo un movimiento  
n-no OKAZA-grito la ojiluna expulsando chakra aventando al Uchiha lejos de ella  
Tsk maldita niña pensaba ser bueno contigo pero se acabo mi paciencia-pronuncio Madara con rabia  
no te acerques a ella Madara-decía un hombre castaño interponiéndose  
Hizashi Hyuuga creo que llegas algo tarde pero dime porque proteges a la hija de la persona que sello tu poder y el de tu querido hijo-sonrío arrogante el Uchiha. (Sui: Uchiha S.A XDD)  
porque esa persona es mi hermano y ella es mi sobrina además ella no tiene la culpa, nadie tiene la culpa así que no permitiré que dañes a mi familia-respondió el Hyuuga seriamente  
pues creo que fallaste acabo de matar a la madre de esa mocosa, Hideko Hyuuga esta muerta-dijo riendo el Uchiha  
H-hideko-musito volteando a ver a la pequeña ojiluna a su lado estaba el cuerpo de su madre lleno de sangre-como pudiste maldito-grito el Hyuuga con odio activando el byakugan  
ajajá que lastima no, pero si quieres vengarte adelante aunque no creo que quieras dejar a tu hijo solo-decía el Uchiha con una sonrisa malévola  
Hakke Hasangeki-el Hyuuga hizo una serie de sellos y comenzó a atacar a Madara dándole en varios puntos vitales.  
Kusoo eso me dolió pero no es suficiente-se levanto para dirigir sus ojos a los del Hyuuga-Tsukuyomi-creo una ilusión en donde el Hizashi era torturado varias veces  
ahh!-grito el Hyuuga de dolor y cayo al suelo cansado, Madara rompió la ilusión para acercarse a la pequeña ojiluna quien veía todo lo que pasaba quedando en shock total mientras de sus ojos salían varias lagrimas.  
Que fácil es acabar con los Hyuuga ahora si me permites Hizashi tengo que matar a cierta mocosa-tomo a la ojiluna del cuello levantándola  
Zessho:Hachimon Hogeki-pronuncio Hizashi golpeando a Madara en sus ocho puertas de chakra dejándolo inmóvil  
Maldito que hiciste-dijo el Uchiha tratando de moverse  
ya no le podrás hacer daño a Hinata-sama no te moverás durante un buen tiempo aunque también será lo ultimo que haga yo-musito el Hyuuga  
Tsk maldito pero almenos pagaste por esto-dijo el Uchiha sonriendo  
Madara no intentes nada-se oyó la voz de un hombre que aparecía frente al Uchiha seguido de otros  
Guardianes al fin llegaron pero han perdido a dos personas-pronuncio con cinismo Madara  
Que?-decía un pelinaranja viendo a su alrededor  
Son Hideko-sama y Hizashi-sama-respondió una mujer  
están muertos-se oyó la voz de un hombre con una cicatriz en la nariz  
jaja apenas se dan cuenta, también esta mocosa hubiera muerto de no ser por la intervención de ese Hizashi-dijo mirando a la pequeña que estaba a unos centímetros de el  
Hinata-sama, no te atrevas a tócale Madara-amenazo el pelinaranja  
lo haría si pudiera querido Pein pero gracias a ese maldito Hyuuga no puedo pero almenos hare esto-formo un sello como pudo y desapareció del lugar  
no te dejare escapar-grito el hombre de la cicatriz pero el pelinaranja lo detuvo  
déjalo Iruka, el no podrá hacer nada ya que el poder que utilizo Hizashi lo dejara inmóvil por mucho tiempo-pronuncio viendo hacia donde desapareció el Uchiha para después posar su mirada en la pequeña ojiluna que no se movía-Kurenai ve por Hinata-sama, Iruka tu recoge los cuerpos de Hideko y Hizashi-sama -ordeno seriamente el pelinaranja  
hai-dijeron los aludidos, Kurenai se acerco a la ojiluna viendo como esta temblaba y no dejaba de llorar , la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el pelinaranja, Iruka hizo lo mismo tomo los cuerpos para después acercarse a su líder.  
Vámonos, Hiashi-sama nos espera-pronuncio desapareciendo seguido de los otros dos.

Los tres guardianes se dirigieron rápidamente a la Mansión Hyuuga en donde un hombre los esperaba, su semblante era serio pero se notaba una leve preocupación en el rostro. Las tres personas parecieron frente a el e hicieron una reverencia, el hombre dirigió su vista hacia los tres cuerpos que traían con ellos y el suyo se tenso.  
Que sucedió?-pregunto su voz se oía fría  
Madara Uchiha apareció-contesto seriamente el pelinaranja  
maldito, esto me lo pagara-pronuncio con rabia y odio el líder Hyuuga  
Hiashi-sama disculpe pero la princesa esta viva solo esta en shock por lo sucedido, que debo hacer-decía la pelinegra, Hiashi volteo a ver a su hija para comprobar lo que escucho haciendo que un pequeño brillo se reflejara en sus ojos  
Llévala a su recamara a descansar después veré que hacer-respondió secamente aunque no lo demostrara sentía un gran alivio  
como diga Hiashi-sama-dijo la pelinegra entrando a la mansión  
preparen todo para los funerales y avisen a la rama secundaria de la muerte de su líder Hizashi Hyuuga, Pein sígueme-ordeno el Hyuuga en tono serio dándose la media vuelta para adentrarse a la mansión seguido del pelinaranja.

Los dos hombres entraron a una habitación repleta de libros, textos antiguos, retratos de todos los líderes del clan Hyuuga y pergaminos con los secretos de estos.

Dime todo lo que sabes-hablo el líder Hyuuga viendo fijamente al pelinaranja quien asintió comenzando a narrarle las cosas que vieron cuando llegaron y otras mas, Hiashi solo escuchaba atentamente mientras que en su mirada se comenzaba a ver odio, rencor y rabia por lo escuchado  
Hiashi-sama quisiera pedirle algo-el pelinaranja miro al Hyuuga seriamente  
Que?-cuestiono el Hyuuga  
quisiera ser yo quien le informe al hijo de Hizashi-sama su muerte-respondió el Pein  
de acuerdo, después de todo tu eres su maestro y ahora que lo mencionaste te encomendare que desde ahora en adelante tu te hagas cargo de el-dijo el Hyuuga mirando al pelinaranja para saber su respuesta  
hai, gracias Hiashi-sama-contesto el pelinaranja, se oyó un ruido proveniente de la puerta que llamo la atención de ambos hombres  
Adelante-hablo el líder Hyuuga  
Hiashi-sama perdón por interrumpirlo pero Hinata-sama no reacciona-informo la pelinegra angustiada.

El Hyuuga no dijo nada solo se dirigió a la puerta para ir a la habitación de su hija, Kurenai y Pein lo siguieron, Hiashi entro al cuarto y vio a su hija en la cama sin moverse

creo que esta trastornada por todo lo que sucedió pero si sigue así morirá-menciono el pelinaranja posando su mirada en la pequeña ojiluna  
hmp le borraremos la memoria-dijo secamente el Hyuuga mayor-encárgate de eso Pein-ordeno mientras salía de la habitación  
no puedo creer que Hiashi-sama no le importen su hija-suspiro la pelinegra  
eso no es nuestro asunto Kurenai, así que mejor guarda silencio-la reprendió el hombre de la cicatriz  
ustedes no conocen realmente a Hiashi-sama-hablo el pelinaranja observando a la ojiluna  
Por que lo dices Pein?-preguntaron su compañeros  
recuerden que Hinata-sama no es la única que se quedo sin una madre, Hanabi-sama que es apenas un bebe la necesita también y Hiashi-sama esta preocupado por ambas-decía el pelinaranja seriamente  
debe ser difícil cargar con dos niñas tan pequeñas el solo-dijo el castaño de la cicatriz  
ahora comencemos el juutsu para borrar y modificar los recuerdos de Hinata-sama-ordeno el pelinaranja, los otros asintieron y formaron un triangulo-1, 2, ahora-los tres al mismo tiempo formaron varios sellos haciendo que una luz inundara a la pequeña ojiluna por unos minutos para después desaparecer, se levantaron para terminar de hacer el juutsu con un ultimo sello.  
Espero que con esto Hinata-Hime pueda despertar-pronuncio la pelinegra  
es hora de irnos, esto es lo único que podemos hacer por ella-dijo el pelinaranja saliendo de la habitación detrás de el salieron sus compañeros  
tengo que ir a ver a Neji-san-el pelinaranja se dirigió al ala oeste de la mansión  
Para que?-preguntaron los otros guardianes  
para informarle de la muerte de su padre y decirle que yo me hare cargo de el de ahora en adelante-contesto el pelinaranja  
seguirá con su entrenamiento para convertirse en Guardián-cuestiono el hombre de la cicatriz  
si, ese era el deseo de Hizashi-sama-respondió secamente el pelinaranja  
Ganbatte Pein-san-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras que el desaparecía del lugar.  
FIN FLASHBACK (Sui: esperamos y le haya gustado el cap, si no avientendele jitomatazos a Alice yo los apoyo XDDD Al: ¬¬ Sui bakaaa, pero tiene razón cualquier cosa que no le haya gustado me comentan y tratare de cambiarlo ^^")


	6. Plan

Cap.6 "Plan"

Hace cuatro semanas que el Uchiha llego al escuela desde entonces a estado todo normal, bueno casi todo desde que el apareció en mi vida he sentido cosas muy extrañas que de cierta manera me molestan pero tendré que acostumbrarme a tenerlo cerca -.-, además recibí una carta de mi padre que decía que vendrán a Tokio en 2 meses tsk que fastidio adiós a mi tranquilidad.

Hina-chan, Hina-chan Hinataaaaaaa!-me gritaron  
hmp que quieres Sakura-dije con molestia pues casi me truena un tímpano  
que no me oías ya llevo un rato hablándote y estas como ida-me decía  
hmp-bufe molesta  
estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupada  
si, para que me hablaste?-cuestione en tono neutro  
es que quería consultarte algo-respondió sonrojada y rascándose la cabeza  
Que?-solté sin interés  
crees que los celos funcionen para que un chico te haga caso-me dijo en tono serio  
supongo que si los usas en Naruto, creo que si-dije sin apartar mi vista de la ventana  
en verdad lo crees-dijo ilusionada  
a quien utilizaras para eso-pregunte  
utilizar? se escucha feo mas bien le pediré un favor para no crear malentendidos-me respondió con una sonrisa burlona  
a quien-volví a preguntar esta vez con algo de interés  
a Sasuke-kun-dijo sonriendo, me sorprendió escucharlo y me molesto que acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que el realmente la quiere, si le llega a pedir eso no dudo que el acepte, aunque con eso el mismo se haga daño; pero eso a mi no me debería importa después de todo es problema de ellos entonces porque me irrita tanto.(Sui: Maldita pelo de chicle, aléjate de "MI" Sasuke-sama ¬¬" Al: o.o Sui se enojo)

Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí a la puerta del salón necesito tomar aire y despejarme de todo, la clase que sigue es la de Kakashi pero el siempre llega tarde o no llega así que no importa mucho.

Hina-chan, a donde vas?-me dice una confundida Sakura  
hmp no te importa-conteste para salir del salón, me dirigí a la azotea del escuela ese lugar es el mas tranquilo y se puede respirar aire fresco para así olvidarme de todo el jaleo de las personas.  
No tienes clase Hina-chan?-escucho una voz detrás de mi, volteo encontrándome con Kurenai la maestra de Biología la cual por alguna razón me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien.  
Hai-conteste  
entonces, que haces aquí?-dijo tomando una actitud seria  
hmp nada-respondí secamente  
anda regresa a tu clase-me ordeno, así que camine de vuelta al salón otra vez, tsk que molesto ya no podré relajarme. Abrí la puerta del salón y me encontré con el profesor, al parecer si llego -.-  
puedo pasar-dije fastidiada  
Adelante pase a su lugar-me decía con señas, asentí y me fui directo a mi lugar.  
Como muchos ya sabrán se acerca el festival de literatura y a nosotros nos toco hacer una obra de teatro-decía el profesor pero fue interrumpido por mi ruidosa amiga.  
Waaa que bien-grito eufóricamente Sakura  
me dejas continuar Haruno-pronuncio molesto el profesor  
que odiosa eres Sakura-dijo enojado Naruto, Sakura agacho la cabeza triste y no dijo nada mas. Voltee a ver a el Uchiha y note cierta molestia en su rostro supongo que es por Naruto.(Sui: apoyo al 100% a Naruto es una zorra odiosa , la golpeare y después la matare ¬¬ Al: =O)  
bueno como tenemos que decidir cual hacer les daré 2 opciones y lo someteremos a votación, están de acuerdo?-pregunto Kakashi  
haiiiiii!-gritaron todos, que fastidio tener que participar en una obra creo que pediré ser la que haga la escenografia ya que será muy problemático salir en ella =_=.  
La primera es "Romeo y Julieta", quien vota por ella-decía Kakashi anotando a los que levantaron la mano, creo que esperare la otra ya que esta obra es demasiado cursi para mi gusto.  
La segunda es "La leyenda del Yin-Yang"-menciono el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos, alcé la mano ya que conozco perfectamente esa historia, mi madre me la contaba mucho es la única novela romántica que me gusta ya que no es como las otras.  
Bien pues entonces haremos la de Yin-Yang, los personajes se darán por medio de papelitos y no habrá cambios, de la misma manera se darán los cargos como escenografia, sonido, director, etc.-decía el profesor mientras metía los papelitos en una caja, llamo a las mujeres primero por numero de lista, no puse mucha atención y me voltee a ver la ventana.

FLASH BACK  
Okaza por favor cuéntame la historia otra vez-decía una niña de 6 años con una sonrisa  
Hina ya te la he contado 10 veces-respondió tiernamente la mujer  
onegai okaza es que me gusta mucho-dijo la niña suplicante  
hai hai, te la contare antes de que te duermas-suspiro la mujer ya que no le podía negar nada a su pequeña hija.  
En serio, lo prometes-cuestionaba felizmente la pequeña ojiluna  
si, pero no quiero que llores-contesto la mujer sonriendo  
hm esta bien lo intentare-dijo la pequeña, su madre le acaricio el pelo y le dedico una bella sonrisa.  
FIN FLASH BACK

Hyuuga Hinata pasa al frente-me llamo el profesor mientras revolvía los papelitos de la caja, fui hacia el escritorio y el profesor me acerco la caja, introduje la mano rogando que me saliera escenografia logre tomar uno y saque la mano, abrí el papelito para leerlo y forme una mueca.  
Que le toco señorita Hyuuga?-me pregunto el profesor Kakashi  
La princesa Yin-solté fastidiada; porque me tuvo que tocar el papel principal ahora al estupido que le toque el otro papel principal me va a estar molestando todo el día, di la media vuelta caminando hacia mi lugar y viendo como a los chicos les brillaban los ojos lo que me molesto mas, llegue a mi lugar y vi al Uchiha escribiendo algo en su libreta al menos el no es tan molesto como los otros.  
Haruno Sakura-siguió llamando Kakashi hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase.  
(Sui: vaya sorpresa Hinata la protagonista O.O neee era obvio que ella seria -.- Al: ¬¬ a que vino eso  
Sui: a nada olvídalo -w- y seguro que el otro protagonista va a ser un chico de cabello negro, tez blanca y su nombre empieza con S... Al: no puedes adelantar las cosas que pasaran .w. aunque si tiene esas características ._.)  
La siguiente clase los chicos pasaran a sacar los papelitos-informo el profesor saliendo del salón mientras los hombres se quejaban.  
Sugoii Hina-chan que suerte tienes-me dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
hmp si claro-bufe sarcásticamente  
je jeje se me olvido que para lo que otras chicas es bueno para ti no-dijo Sakura  
hmp ya hiciste eso-pregunte secamente  
n-no, a la hora de la salida se lo diré-contesto nerviosa en eso entro Asuma el nos da física nuestra ultima clase de hoy.  
Vayan a sentarse-dijo mientras escribía unas ecuaciones en el pizarrón, Sakura se fue a su lugar mientras yo sacaba mi cuaderno .  
La fuerza es la medida de la intensidad de las interacciones para poner en movimiento un cuerpo es necesario aplicarle una fuerza, la unidad SI de la fuerza es el newton(N), ahora les pondré unos problemas y los tendrán que resolver con las siguientes ecuaciones F=ma y W=F(Δd)-decía el profesor poniendo un ejemplo para cada uno.  
Hinata-san me podría pasar las formulas que el profesor dijo-me hablo el Uchiha así que me voltee a verlo molesta, porque me sigue llamando de usted  
hmp solo llámame Hinata cuantas veces te lo debo decir Uchiha -dije cortante  
gomen Hinata-sa..Hinata-bajo la mirada sonrojado lo que me hizo sonreír arrogantemente por alguna razón me gustaba verlo así.  
Hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase Hyuuga y Uchiha-pronuncio enojado el profesor, tsk que molesto creo que tendré problemas.  
No, gomen profesor-se disculpo el Uchiha  
bien pues tendrán detención después de clase-dijo el profesor  
eso no es justo Asuma-sensei-hablo una rubia  
tu también quieres detención Ino Yamanaka-pronuncio el profesor ya fastidiado de que no lo dejaran continuaron su clase.  
No, pero les va a dar detención solo porque Sasuke le pregunto a Hinata las formulas que usted había dictado, eso tiene que ver con su clase-soltó la rubia, lo que me sorprendió acaso nos estaba escuchando, hmp al menos nos esta ayudando.  
Hm eso es verdad Hyuuga y Uchiha-nos pregunto el profesor a lo que los dos asentimos-bien pero para la otra señor Uchiha pregúnteme directamente a mi-termino de decir para continuar con su clase, me sentí aliviada odiaba quedarme después de clase creo que debo darle las gracias a esa chica pero también le diré que no es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

La clase continuo media hora mas sin ninguna interrupción, el profesor nos dejaba problemas sobre la fuerza y después los explicaba esta clase es una de las que mas me aburren trate de poner atención hasta que sonó el timbre Asuma-sensei se despidio no sin antes dejarnos mucha tarea, tsk que fastidio.

H-Hinata gomen-se disculpo el Uchiha con una reverencia  
hmp no importa-dije sin interés mientras caminaba hacia la salida del salón en la puerta me encontré con la chica rubia.  
Gracias y mejor pon atención a la clase-dije en tono neutro para después seguir caminando, oí como ella solo se río y entro para tomar sus cosas.  
Hina-chan espérame-grito Sakura corriendo hacia mi-nos vamos juntas-me dijo algo agitada  
tu tienes algo que hacer no?-dije para recordarle su plan y así librarme de ella pues me gusta caminar sola y con ella es imposible. (Sui: Hinata si no haces algo te lo van a quitar -.-)  
cierto, entonces sayonara Hina-chan-se despidió para volver al salón  
hmp adiós-dije y me di la vuelta para continuar caminando

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SASUKE:  
El miércoles cumplo un mes de llegar a esta ciudad, me gusta vivir aquí además me han pasado muchas cosas buenas como volver a ver a Sakura y conocer a Hinata-san quien es muy rara pero también linda no por nada es la mas popular de la escuela desde que la conocí he sentido cosas extrañas que nunca antes había experimentado talvez sea porque no había hablado con otra chica aparte de Sakura.  
Ha sido un día algo agitado, Kakashi anuncio que íbamos a hacer una obra de teatro llamada Yin-Yang la cual creo que Hinata conoce porque fue una de las primeras en levantar la mano en cuanto Kakashi la menciono lo que me sorprendió pensé que a ella no le iba a agradar hacer eso tipo de cosas además la razón por la cual fue seleccionada es que los chicos por darle gusto a Hinata levantaron la mano, la otra opción era Romeo y Julieta la verdad cualquiera de las dos me da igual así que no me importa que hagamos la de Yin-Yang, otra cosa que me sorprendió fue que Hinata precisamente sacara el papelito del papel principal si ella no fuera como es pensaría que hizo trampa por eso talvez solo fue una coincidencia aunque al parecer a ella no le agrado nada tener el protagónico supongo que es porque tendrá que actuar con un chico lo cual ella detesta ya que no pierden la oportunidad de coquetearle o quererla conquistar o mas bien solo molestarla; a Sakura le toco un papel secundario lo cual la desanimo aparte de que ya lo estaba y todo por la culpa del bakaaa Naruto ya que le dijo que era molesta siendo que el es mucho mas molesto, me da rabia que siempre haga sentir mal a Sakura siendo que ella lo ama y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla, me duele que ella se ponga triste.  
Después de eso empezó la clase de Asuma-sensei quien nos regaño a Hinata y a mi si no fuera por la intervención de la chica que se sienta enfrente de mi hubieran castigado a Hinata por mi culpa aunque me extraño que ella supiera que le dije a Hinata acaso nos estaba escuchando?, en fin la clase termino sin otra interrupción, Hinata se fue en cuanto esta termino y antes de salir le dijo algo a la chica rubia que nos ayudo y esta se río, me pregunto que le habrá dicho.

Sasuke-kun puedo hablar contigo-me pregunto Sakura a lo que asentí con un sonrojo en mis mejillas, salimos del escuela y caminamos por el parque rodeados de un completo silencio lo cual me extraña ya que Sakura siempre saca un tema de conversación además de que ella quería hablarme sobre algo pero no ha dicho nada en todo el camino lo cual me pone algo nervioso.(Sui: noooo Sasuke-sama huye mientras puedas, no te dejes en volver por la zorra esa TTT^TTT)  
Sasuke-dijo deteniéndose para voltear a verme-Quieres ser mi novio?-pregunto haciendo que me quedara paralizado, acaso esto es real?, no es un sueño?, Sakura-chan me acaba de pedir ser su novio?, que no estaba enamorada de Naruto? Esto me confunde un poco, siento mi rostro caliente seguro estoy totalmente rojo de la cara-bueno no me malinterpretes es que necesito tu ayuda onegai-volvió a decir trayéndome a la realidad vaya ya decía yo que esto era algo imposible de pasar. (Sui: maldita Sakura Zoorraaaa y todavía te atreves a ilusionarlo ¬¬ te matare *sacando un machete* Al: =_= tu no harás nada Suibakaaa *la jala de la oreja*)  
como te puedo ayudar Sakura-chan?-musite algo triste, que tonto fui a l ilusionarme.  
Bueno es que quiero darle celos a Naruto y para eso necesito tu ayuda-dijo nerviosa y algo sonrojada, ahora entiendo su plan tal vez si le da celos a ese bakaa el por fin le haga caso y se fije en ella aunque no lo creo ya que Naruto es otro de los fans de Hinata de hecho es el que mas la molesta pero si llegara a resultar Sakura estará muy feliz y eso me alegrara a mi también ya que no la quiero ver sufrir y menos por el, al menos uno de los dos tiene que lograrlo.  
De acuerdo-dije con una sonrisa fingida. (Sui: noooo Sasuke-sama solo se hará daño TTT-TTT matare a esa perraaa ¬¬ quien me apoya *preparando un linchamiento* Al: no, otra vez -w-)  
arigato Sasuke-kun-sonrío y me abrazo haciendo que me volviera a poner rojo.  
H-hai-susurre y de pronto se me vino a la mente la imagen de Hinata talvez ella también se alegrara si esto funciona ya que así Naruto la dejara de molestar.  
Entonces desde ahora serás mi novio Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura tomándome de la mano, esto me haría muy feliz si no fuera una mentira para celar a Naruto.

Seguimos caminando por un rato en el parque hablando de varias cosas creo que así si parecemos novios después Sakura recibió una llamada y se tuvo que ir, yo camine hacia el centro comercial ya que tenia que comprar la cena además de otras cosas, salí del súper y vi una silueta conocida así que me acerque mas encontrándome con Hinata estaba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro pero pude ver como una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, nunca la he visto sonreír así se ve muy linda creo que debería sonreír mas seguido se vería mas bonita de lo que ya es n/n, pero que estas pensando Sasuke a ti no te gusta ella.  
FIN SASUKE

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saliendo de la escuela decidí ir a la librería quería comprar aquel libro de pasta azul en el que viene la Historia del Yin-Yang nunca lo había querido comprar ya que me gustaba que mi madre me contara la historia y cuando murió decidí no volver a escuchar ese relato ya que me recordaba a mi madre y me dolía aun su muerte, aunque ahora pienso que debería atesorar esos recuerdos que mi madre me dejo además de que ya pasaron 10 años y me he acostumbrado a su ausencia aunque no deja de dolerme.  
Entre a la librería y me dirigí a la sección de Romances nunca me ha gustado esta sección ya que me dan nauseas porque la mayoría de las historias terminan en un final feliz pero ni modo aquí es el único lugar en donde encontrare el libro; comencé a buscarlo encontrándome con varios títulos cursis hasta que por fin lo veo al tomarlo otra persona también lo agarra así que alcé la vista encontrándome con unas orbes negras.

Lo siento también lo iba a tomar-dijo el chico de tez blanca con una sonrisa que se veía mas fingida que nada, que le sucede acaso lo tomo al propósito para coquetear conmigo pero...creo haberlo visto antes, no recuerdo donde?  
Hmp-bufe molesta mas le vale no intentar nada, aunque mejor tomo otro libro.  
Es el ultimo así que quédatelo-termino de decir, voltee para corroborar lo que dijo y tenia razón era el ultimo que había, pero que pretende diciendo que me lo quede de seguro me pedirá algo a cambio las personas son así no dan algo sin esperar recibir algo en especial los chicos.  
No gracias-dije cortante, será mejor buscar en otra librería  
no te pediré nada a cambio-pronuncio con su sonrisa fingida, que acaso lee la mente o.o como pudo saber lo que pensé-espero que lo disfrutes y ojala que nos volvamos a ver-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida dejándome con el libro en la mano.

Ese chico es extraño pero en verdad siento que lo he visto en otra parte..., será mejor olvidar esto, camino hacia las cajas para pagar el libro y salir del establecimiento; Me siento en una de las bancas que están afuera, quiero checar el libro así que comienzo a ojearlo un poco, me viene a la mente la sonrisa de mi madre y una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios hace mucho que no había vuelto a sonreír así solo mi madre lograba hacer que lo hiciera, a pesar de que sonreía ante otras personas nunca llego a ser totalmente sincera como antes cuando ella estaba conmigo como las que ella me daba también..

Hinata-alguien me hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos así que alcé la cabeza.  
Hmp Yamanaka-dije secamente  
llámame Ino, que haces aki?-me pregunto  
nada que te importe-conteste y guarde el libro en la bolsa  
compraste el libro del Yin-Yang, supongo que es para aprendértelo ya que tu eres la protagonista-dijo sentándose a mi lado-aunque no pareces feliz de ser la elegida para hacer el papel principal "La hermosa princesa Yin" a mi me toco se escenografia que aburrido no?  
Si lo quieres te lo cambio, a mi no me interesa-solté en tono neutro  
claro que lo quisiera pero el profesor dijo que no haría cambios-contesto con una sonrisa, tsk tiene razón Kakashi dijo que no permitiría cambios que fastidioso es ese profesor.  
Sasuke no esta contigo?-dice sonrojándose, acaso a ella le gusta el Uchiha o.O?.  
Hmp porque habría de estarlo-dije fríamente  
bueno de los chicos es al único que le hablas, los demás están muy celosos de el incluso lo odian jeje n.n-respondió, ahora que lo pienso tiene razón pero creo que eso es porque el no me molesta como los demás y tampoco me importa lo que digan los otros.  
Te gusta el Uchiha?-pregunte viéndola de reojo  
mmm si pero a el le gusta Sakura no?-contesto seriamente  
también te diste cuenta-dije sin interés  
hai, el es demasiado obvio aunque la que no se da cuenta es ella creo que es muy distraída-hizo una leve sonrisa  
hmp-bufe y me levante para irme, ella hizo lo mismo  
medio gusto hablar contigo Hina, adiós-me dijo caminando para el lado contrario al mío, salí del centro comercial mire al cielo un momento al parecer va a llover creo que alguien esta triste hoy; será mejor que me apresure no quiero mojarme además ya es muy tarde.  
Al llegar a mi casa hice la cena solo prepare tallarines y una ensalada, terminando de comer subo a mi recamara hoy ha sido un día algo cansado, deje el libro en la mesa de noche que esta a lado de mi cama y me meto al baño nada mejor que el agua para relajarme un rato, me pregunto si Sakura ya le habrá dicho su plan al Uchiha supongo que eso lo sabre mañana creo que será divertido ver los intentos de Sakura por celar al bakaa de Naruto, si Sakura logra que su plan funcione yo me librare del mas fastidioso de mis fans y ella será feliz ya que estará junto a el pero el Uchiha...


	7. Mentiras y sensaciones

Cap.7 "Mentiras y sensaciones"

H-Hi-na-a-ta e-es-c-cu-cha-a-me p-po-rfa-v-vor-comienzo a oír la voz de alguien, esta voz ya la había escuchado antes pero en donde, quien es?.  
H-Hi-na-a-ta n-no pe-ermi-t-tas que-e t-te lo qui-ite-n  
a quien?-pregunto, busco de donde viene la voz pero todo a mi alrededor es negro  
A-a es-sa p-per-so-n-na a l-la q-que m-mas qu-ier-res  
la persona a la que mas quiero?-digo mientras abro los ojos y escucho la alarma de mi celular, me levanto con pezades-tsk que sueño mas raro-camino hacia el baño para darme una ducha al sentir el agua fría en mi cuerpo este comienza a despertar; salgo y me pongo el uniforme del escuela para bajar a desayunar solo tomo leche con un pan tostado, hoy quiero caminar un rato por el parque antes de ir al escuela por alguna razón no quiero llegar.  
Me siento en uno de los columpios y comienzo a mecerme en el, la gente comienza a pasar algunos a sus trabajos otros a comprar cosas, unos chicos me ven y susurran entre ellos lo que me hace que me moleste y les dirijo una mirada gélida haciendo que sigan su camino, suspiro cansada es la misma rutina de siempre; veo la hora en mi reloj faltan 15 minutos para que den las ocho así que me levanto y camino hacia la escuela en el transcurso me encuentro a Sakura quien se acerca a mi.

Ohaiyo Hina-chan-me saluda con una gran sonrisa  
hmp-bufe  
como estas?-me pregunta y veo un brillo en sus ojos, supongo que tendré que preguntarle -.-  
bien y que paso?-cuestione mostrando desinterés  
Sasuke-kun acepto ayudarme, estoy muy feliz no puedo esperar a poner en marcha mi plan-dice eufóricamente, vaya novedad era obvio que el Uchiha aceptaría ya que el haría cualquier cosa por Sakura (Sui: ¬¬ maldita zorra Sakura pero pagaras por esto te lo juro muajajaja, Hina y tu no haces nada al respecto se supone que debes defender a Sasuke-sama U.U)  
hmp buena suerte-dije mientras caminaba hacia mi lugar pues ya habíamos llegado al salón. Todos comenzaron a llegar entre ellos Naruto que como todos los días trato de coquetearme  
Hina-chan hoy te ves muy linda-dijo con una sonrisa  
déjame en paz Naruto-conteste cortante acaso no se cansa de insistirme  
Hina-chan yo te quiero, no te gustaría salir conmigo a tomar un helado dame un oportunidad onegai-me decía, pero esta vez lo dijo de forma diferente a las demás  
ya te dije que n...-trate de negarme pero me interrumpió  
no me contestes ahora, piénsalo un poco-termino de decir y se fue a sentar a su lugar, por primera vez lo siento sincero y no trata de lucirse como las demás veces pero aun así no aceptare ya que después puede malinterpretarlo o ilusionarse y esto seria demasiado problemático.  
Buenos días Hinata-me dijo la rubia de ojos azules sonriendo  
hmp-bufe y me voltee hacia la ventana  
Ohaiyo H-Hinata-me hablo el Uchiha con su típica sonrisa tímida, no le conteste seguí viendo la ventana como si fuera los mas interesante, pero me pregunto a que hora comenzara el teatrito de Sakura

Llego el profesor Iruka comenzando la primera clase nos hablo sobre la razón por la cual exploto la segunda guerra mundial, las fases por las que paso y muchas mas cosas aburridas apunte solo lo que creí importante hasta que sonó el timbre.

Buenos chicos nos vemos el Jueves-dijo y se retiro del salón, Sakura se estiro ya que toda la clase se la paso dormida creo que de lo feliz que esta no durmió bien, se levanto de su lugar y volteo hacia atrás sonriendo, supongo que ya va a comenzar el show, camino hacia el Uchiha el cual también se levanto entonces Sakura lo abrazo.  
Amor como estas?-dijo Sakura lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de algunos excepto de Naruto quien solo volteo un momento y luego volvió a sus asuntos. (Sui: a quien le dices "amor" golfa zorra ¬¬ ajajá que bueno que Naruto no te pela n^n)  
b-bien y t-tu l-li-nda?-tartamudeo Sasuke así que casi nadie lo oyó, vaya creo que Sakura se equivoco al elegir al Uchiha se supone que tiene que actuar mejor si no Naruto no lo creerá creo que esto se pondrá mejor de lo que imagine.  
Muy bien ya que cualquiera quisiera tener un NOVIO tan lindo como tu, no sabes cuanto me haces feliz Sasuke-decía Sakura manteniendo el mismo tono para que la escuchara aunque también se acerco al Uchiha dándole un beso en la mejilla y le susurro algo entonces el Uchiha la apego mas a el rodeándola por la cintura haciendo que esta vez Naruto prestara atención e hiciera una mueca de molestia; Sakura al verlo acaricio el rostro del Uchiha lo que provoco que este se sonrojara completamente, tsk esto me esta comenzando a molestar pero porque?.  
Te ves muy lindo así cariño, Te amo Sasuke-dijo Sakura acercando su rostro al del Uchiha, que demonios le sucede no intentara besarlo o si? tengo que detener esto, Sakura se esta acercando mas a el, mas le vale soltar a MI Sasuke espera que demonios te sucede a ti Hinata eso no es de tu incumbencia, el también esta acercándose a Sakura; siento una opresión en el pecho no quiero ver esto, cierro los ojos ya fue suficiente Hinata reacciona.  
Naruto acepto salir contigo-alce la voz haciendo que todos me vieran sorprendidos, que acabo de hacer O-O?. (Sui: siii bravo Hina por fin ^^ en tu cara Sakura zorra =D Al: te emocionas demasiado =_=)  
sugoii Hina-chan te juro que no te arrepentirás de darme esta oportunidad haré que me ames como yo te amo a ti-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, creo que ya me arrepentí -w-.

Voltee a ver a Sakura quien al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto agacho la cabeza y se aparto del Uchiha, sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar; que hice arruine el plan de Sakura creo que no solo eso también arruine sus ilusiones de lograr que Naruto la amara algún día, que me sucedió ni yo misma se porque lo hice, no quería lastimar a Sakura ni tampoco ilusionar a Naruto, soy una verdadera idiota que demonios me pasa por la cabeza para aceptar salir con el; mire hacia el Uchiha quien se veía triste al ver a Sakura así y el también me volteo a ver en su mirada pude ver odio y enojo contra mi, hm si que soy estupida no debí haber hecho eso ahora el Uchiha me odiara, pero eso a mi que me importa el no me interesa en absoluto ya basta Hinata lo hecho esta hecho de que te sirve arrepentirte ahora si ya no hay remedio, después me ocupare de dejarle claro a Naruto que no me interesa estar con el.

Hina-chan te amo-Naruto me abrazo pero que..a que hora se acerco a mi, no me di cuenta tsk será mejor que lo aleje antes de que esto se vuelva mas problemático, reaccione y lo iba a empuja pero entonces entro Kurenai-sensei así que me detuve.  
Vayan a sus asientos-dijo mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio, Naruto me soltó y se fue a su lugar, el Uchiha paso a lado de mí ignorándome por completo así que también tome asiento e igualmente decidí ignorarlo, si piensa que me va afectar esto esta equivocado.

La profesora comenzó su clase solo nos dicto algunos conceptos sobre genética y la mutación de seres vivos, dibujo cuadros conceptuales en el pizarrón nos dijo que cuando termináramos de copiar podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos ya que ella se tenia que ir a arreglar unos asuntos. En cuanto termine de copiar me salí del salón camine hacia el baño y me moje el rostro quiero despejarme un poco ya que lo que paso me estreso, salgo y me encuentro con el Uchiha recargado en la pared será mejor ignorarlo así que sigo mi camino pero me jala del brazo haciendo que me voltee hacia el.

Que te sucede?-le reclame molestando  
porque lo hiciste Hinata acaso Sakura no es tu amiga o es que puede mas tu vanidad y no puedes ver que un chico se deje de fijar en ti por alguien mas, tu quieres ser el único centro de atención pero sabes no puedes tener a cualquier chico que quieras ya que no eres la única en el mundo así que no te creas tanto, no eres mejor que las demás al contrario las otras son mejor que tu, Sakura es la persona que amo y no voy a permitir que por tu estupida vanidad le hagas daño, no entiendo como los otros chicos se pueden fijar en ti solo por tu cara bonita no eres mas que una muñeca de plástico que aparenta fingir molestia porque los demás se fijan en ti cuando en realidad te gusta ser el centro de atención y pensar que el mundo gira entorno a ti, yo al menos nunca me fijaría ni enamoraría de alguien como tu, ya que detesto a las personas así, nunca me llegaras a gustar ya que no le llegas a ni a los talones a Sakura-me grito molesto el Uchiha, como se atreve a decirme eso el ni siquiera me conoce, no sabe nada sobre mi como para decir todas estas estupideces, el es un idiota no tiene ningún derecho a reclamarme y estoy aun mas molesta porque aun así me duele lo que dijo, tsk si dijo que nunca se enamoraría de mi eso lo veremos Uchiha Sasuke te haré pagar y tragarte cada una de tus palabras, haré que caigas rendido ante mi como todos los demás de eso puedes estar seguro.(Sui: Hina se enojo pobre Sasuke-sama para que le dice eso O.O HUYEE SASUKE-SAMAA Al: neee al final veremos quien se enamora de quien n.n)  
hmp en serio lo crees Uchiha-dije acorralándolo contra la pared  
por supuesto-contesto viéndome a los ojos, es la primera vez que lo veo con esa determinación pero aun así lo haré pagar caro.  
pues entonces hay que comprobarlo-me acerque a su rostro y lo bese haciendo que se sorprendiera, su cara se torno totalmente roja como un tomate bien maduro lo que me hizo sonreír internamente; estoy sintiendo algo extraño mi corazón esta comenzando a palpitar muy rápido, los labios del Uchiha son muy calidos esto no me gusta no esta bien, me separo de el y me doy la media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia el salón dejando solo al Uchiha en el pasillo; que fue eso fue algo extraño tsk debo tener mas cuidado para evitar involucrarme aunque pensándolo talvez sentí eso porque nunca había besado a alguien creo que esto me hubiera pasado con cualquier otro chico hm debo olvidarlo, toco mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos aun así esa sensación no se ha ido.(Sui: waaaa por fin un beso / y talvez mas adelante haya...*¬*; acéptalo Hina amas a mi sexii Sasuke-sama ^/^ Al: ecchiiii ¬¬)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SASUKE:  
Llegue al salón y vi a la chica rubia de ayer hablándole a Hinata aunque no le ella no le hizo mucho caso, me voy a mi asiento y saludo a Hinata pero como siempre no me contesto, el profesor llego dio su clase como siempre apunte todo lo que dijo ya que no quiero reprobar la materia, voltee a ver a Sakura quien estaba dormida y recordé lo que me dijo ayer espero que su plan funcione, terminaron las dos horas de clase e Iruka-sensei se retiro.  
Sakura se levanto comenzando a caminar hacia mi, yo también me levanto para acercarme a ella y entonces me abraza, me siento algo extraño no se porque.

Amor como estas?-me dijo aunque lo hizo muy alto supongo que es para que Naruto la oiga aunque el solo nos miro un momento y se volteo.  
B-bien y t-tu l-li-n-da-a?-conteste trate de hacerlo alto pero no pude al final tartamudee y casi nadie me oyó, soy un idiota así no podré ayudarle en mucho a Sakura tengo que esforzarme mas.  
Muy bien ya que cualquiera quisiera tener un NOVIO tan lindo como tu, no sabes cuanto me haces feliz Sasuke-hablo Sakura con el mismo tono pero también se me pego mas y me dio un beso en la mejilla-Sasuke-kun tómame de la cintura-me susurro al oído así que la obedecí entonces ella acaricia mi rostro, me sonrojo totalmente no estoy acostumbrado a esto, me esta empezando a incomodar después de todo esta resultando mas difícil de lo que pensé que seria.  
Te ves muy lindo así cariño, Te amo Sasuke-pronuncio Sakura acercando su rostro al mío, porque no estoy sintiendo nada, si ella me acaba de decir las palabras que tanto desee escuchar hace años y estamos apunto de besarnos debería sentirme muy feliz entonces porque mi corazón no esta palpitando como antes lo hacia con solo tenerla un poco cerca, será acaso porque esto es una mentira yo se que Sakura no me ama y esto solo lo esta haciendo por Naruto todo es por el.  
Se acerca mas a mis labios quisiera salir corriendo y terminar con esta farsa pero no puedo le dije a Sakura que la ayudaría así que lo tengo que hacer a pesar de que sienta este dolor a pesar de que me haga daño a mi mismo, también me acerco para acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Naruto acepto salir contigo-oí la voz de Hinata, Sakura se detuvo así que yo también *Naruto acepto salir contigo* volvió a repetirse en mi mente las palabras de Hinata en verdad acepto tener una cita con el, esto...no puede ser  
Sugoii Hina-chan te juro que no te arrepentirás de darme esta oportunidad haré que me ames como yo te amo a ti-hablo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, vi como Sakura bajo la cabeza y se alejo de mi pero pude ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban, quería llorar, se arruino el plan de darle celos a Naruto porque Hinata hizo eso, Sakura ahora esta sufriendo siento una opresión en el pecho no quiero verla triste no me gusta verla sufrir, kusoo estoy enojado por lo que la Hyuuga hizo pero que demonios le sucede, la voltee a ver y la miro con odio ella también me ve pero sus ojos no expresan nada que acaso no le importa lo que acaba de hacer, Naruto camina hacia ella y la abraza.  
Hinata-chan te amo-le dijo, Hinata no hace nada hasta donde piensa llegar, veo como Sakura va a sentarse a su lugar derramando algunas lagrimas así que camino hacia ella quiero abrazarla y decirle que todo va a estar bien pero la profesora entra al salón impidiendo que lo haga.  
Vayan a sus asientos-ordeno mientras ponía sus cosas en el escritorio, Naruto soltó a Hinata camino de largo sin ni siquiera verla sigo sin entender porque lo hizo acaso será porque Sakura le iba a quitar a unos de sus pretendientes no dice que le molesta que la sigan o es mentira y en realidad le gusta, si es por eso ella solo es una egoísta que piensa en si misma.

Kurenai-sensei comenzó su clase pero dijo que tenía que irse a arreglar unos asuntos y nos dejo copiar lo que había en el pizarrón, termine de escribirlos y vi que la Hyuuga se levanto saliéndose del salón así que decidí seguirla y como todos estaban trabajando no se dieron cuenta. Vi que entraba al sanitario así que decidí esperarla necesito que me explique porque lo hizo, me recargue en la pared después de un rato salio, me vio pero se siguió de largo así que la tome del brazo para que me volteara a ver.  
Que te sucede?-me reclamo molesta, así que comienzo a decirle todo lo que sentí que se merecía quiero volverla a la realidad y bajarla del altar en el que todos la han puesto también le deje claro que no voy a permitir que le haga daño a Sakura ya que es la persona a la que amo, mientras le digo todo esto ella no hace nada ni siquiera puedo ver en su rostro molestia o algún sentimiento de ira acaso no le importa lo que le diga quizás sea verdad lo que dicen ahora entiendo porque la llaman "la princesa de hielo" pensé que lo decían porque ella no le hacia caso a ningún chico pero talvez sea porque ella no tenga sentimientos y no sienta nada, nunca pensé conocer a una persona así.  
Hmp en serio lo crees Uchiha-hablo por fin pero me aventó hacia la pared acorralándome, que piensa hacer acaso intimidarme pues no lo va a lograr  
por supuesto-logre decir sin tartamudear, la mire a los ojos al menos en esta ocasión no voy a ser débil.  
(Sui: waaa ya extrañaba a este Sasuke *-* y eso de la princesa de hielo es muy cruel Alice porque le pusiste eso ¬¬ Al: mmm no se creo que porque Hinata debe ser así .-.)  
pues entonces hay que comprobarlo-se acerco y me beso, abrí los ojos como platos de la sorpresa, no me esperaba esto, sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, mi rostro lo siento caliente que significa esto el corazón me esta latiendo muy fuerte como si se me fuera a salir del pecho, sus labios son muy dulces pero que estoy diciendo...; Hinata porfin se alejo de mi las rodillas no me responden y caigo al suelo, porque no puedo mover mi cuerpo esta paralizado también en ese momento porque no la detuve cuando me beso, este sentimiento acaso será no, no puede ser eso es imposible yo nunca...  
(Sui: ese sentimiento se llama AMOR Sasuke-sama ^/^ y pronto aceptaras que amas a Hina yo lo se jojojo n-n Al: quien sabe talvez al final haga SasuSaku XDD neee ni loca lo haría =P)  
S-Sa-su-u-k-ke e-ella-a e-s-escucho una voz pero al levantar el rostro no veo a nadie creo que ya estoy delirando, oigo el sonido del timbre que indica el cambio de clase, no quiero entrar ya que no podré enfrentar a Hinata será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, me levanto y camino hacia las escaleras que dan a la salida del colegio.

Llegue a mi casa pongo la mochila en el sillón y subo a mi recamara me acuesto boca arriba viendo al techo este no fue mi día, mi corazón ya se tranquilizo pero aun siento esa sensación aun puedo sentir el sabor de los labios de la Hyuuga, tsk Sasuke que demonios te esta pasando.  
FIN SASUKE


	8. El YinYang

Cap.8 "El Yin-Yang"

Escucho el sonido de mi despertador así que me levanto y lo apago, no se ni siquiera para que lo puse ya que no pude dormir en toda la noche no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que paso ayer con el Uchiha además no entro a la ultima clase talvez si le afecto lo que le hice.(Sui: nooo en serio lo crees o.O" Al: aunque fue muy kawaii es lo que demuestra que Hinata y Sasuke-sama son la pareja perfecta *-*)  
Entro al baño y me meto en la tina el agua caliente hace que me relaje como me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre, me tardo un tiempo en la tina hasta que oigo mi celular sonar, me levanto y me envuelvo en una toalla, salgo acercándome a la mesita en donde esta mi teléfono para contestar.

Bueno Onee-san-se oye del otro lado  
Hanabi, eres tu?-digo pues no reconozco la voz  
hai, Onee-san-responde  
porque hablas tan temprano, sucedió algo?-pregunto se me hace raro que me hable a esta hora  
no, es solo que quería hablar contigo Onee-san-contesta pero su voz se oye quebrada  
Hanabi estas llorando-cuestiono, odio que ella llore.  
Go-gomen Onee-san n-no puedo evitarlo es que te extraño mucho-comienza a llorar, suspiro al escucharla.  
nee Hana cálmate nos podremos ver en un mes, mi padre me dijo que vendrían no es así-le hablo tiernamente, ella es a la única que le hablo así ya que mi madre antes de morir me dijo que la cuidara mucho fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de ella antes de que entrara en paro según dijeron los doctores después falleció, Hanabi no conoció a mama ya que era una bebe cuando ella murió aunque no es solo por eso que la cuido también es porque la quiero mucho después de todo es mi pequeña hermana.  
Si, demo ya no puedo esperar mas hace un año que no te veo y me siento muy sola Onee-san-contesta  
Basta Hanabi ya tienes 10 años, no eres una niña como para llorar por una cosa así-subo un poco el tono de mi voz si sigo hablándole dulcemente nunca parara de llorar además no quiero que se haga una niña débil que no se pueda valer por si sola.  
Onee-san que acaso tu ya no me quieres ver-alza también la voz  
deja de ser una niña llorona-contesto en tono frío  
piensas lo mismo que papa incluso hablaste igual que el-escucho su llanto- One-Onee-san BAKAAA-me grita y cuelga.

Que hice no quería hablarle así nunca le había hablado en ese tono ya que es el que mi padre suele usar siempre, tsk demonios últimamente estoy cometiendo muchas estupideces creo que debo mandarle un mensaje a Hanabi para disculparme es obvio que si le hablo no me contestara; aunque me quedare preocupada tendré que hablar a la casa, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero, suena un par de veces y contestan.

Mansión Hyuuga, quien habla?-me preguntan, es la voz de mi primo  
Neji-san-respondo, no pensé que el me contestaría  
Hinata-sama es usted, sucedió algo?-me pregunta algo preocupado  
no a mi pero Hanabi me hablo hace un rato, terminamos discutiendo y me colgó-le cuento lo que paso.  
Quiere que se la pase-suspira cansadamente  
no, solo te pido que veas como esta por favor-respondo y escucho que le preguntan quien era?.  
Hinata-sama yo me encargo, no se preocupe pero Hiashi-sama quiere hablar con usted-contesta,tsk por esto no quiera hablar a la casa.  
Hinata para que estas hablando-escucho la gruesa voz de mi padre con su habitual tono frío el mismo que use con Hanabi hace un rato; ella menciono que yo pensaba lo mismo que el.  
que le dijiste Hanabi-contesto cortante  
Que forma de hablarle a tu padre es esa Hinata-responde molesto, tsk no puedo enfrentarlo si lo hago seguro reñirá a Hanabi por mi culpa.  
Lo siento padre-digo en tono neutro  
no te metas en la forma en la que educo a mi hija-soltó aun molesto, aprieto mi puño al escucharlo tss si estuviera ahí todo seria mas sencillo.  
Hai, padre-vuelvo a decir con el mismo tono  
hay otra cosa que quieras decir-pregunta volviendo a su tono normal  
Iie Sayonara Otosan-me despido y cuelgo el teléfono, tomo mi celular para escribirle el mensaje a Hanabi, lo envío y veo la hora 7:45am.  
Demonios se me hizo tarde-me apresuro a vestirme, tomo un pan y salgo corriendo hoy tengo clase con Ibiki si llego tarde sufriré las consecuencias ese profesor es el único que me da algo de miedo.

Llego al escuela echando miles de maldiciones a todo el mundo esta definitivamente no es mi semana, entro al salón iendome a sentar estoy cansada de tanto correr pero llegue con . de sobra.

Hinata estas bien?-me pregunta Ino  
hmp-bufo molesta, que acaso no ve ¬¬  
je eso lo tomo como un no-se ríe mientras se sienta; el Uchiha no ha llegado Será que no piensa venir hoy, volteo hacia la puerta y lo veo entrar, se sienta a lado pero no me saluda como siempre lo suele hacer incluso no me voltea a ver ni cuando entro, Hinata después de besarlo a la fuerza piensas que te seguirá hablando me dije mentalmente pero no importa esto es apenas el comienzo Uchiha te haré pagar lo que me dijiste.(Sui: seee claro Hina nadie sabe lo que puede pasar o.o solo Kami-sama y la bakaa de Alice .-. Al: mmm de hecho ni yo se que pasara talvez al final se odien ._.?)

EL profesor Ibiki entra callando a todos después comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón, tocan la puerta y entra Shizune ella es la ayudante de la directora, habla con el para después salir.(Sui: la directora no se dirá quien es ya que no es importante .-. Al: Kowaii Ibiki-san si da miedo que apenas entre y calle a todos da mucho miedo aunque yo tengo un prole con el que pasa eso o_o)

Al parecer tenemos a una nueva victima, ejem lo siento un nuevo estudiante, Adelante-dice el profesor entonces entra un chico de cabello negro y tez muy blanca, es el chico de la librería al que he visto en algún otro lugar pero sigo sin recordar en donde.  
Mucho gusto me llamo Sai Nikaido-se presenta y forma la misma sonrisa fingida de cuando lo conocí, me pregunto porque sonríe si no lo quiere hacer.  
Bien siéntate a lado de Inuzuka-le ordena el profesor  
Ibiki-sensei me puede cambiar de lugar es que no logro ver desde aquí atrás-habla el Uchiha seriamente, hm puede hablar sin tartamudear ni sonrojarse.  
Entonces señor Nikaido siéntese en el lugar del señor Uchiha y Uchiha siéntese a lado de Inuzuka-dice el profesor y continua con su clase.(Sui: O.O Sai llego para quedarse que kawaiii *-* Al: veamos que sucede con su llegada ^^)  
Hola nos encontramos de nuevo-me habla el chico de la sonrisa falsa  
hmp-bufo y me volteo hacia la ventana, porque el Uchiha hizo eso ahora tendré que soportar a este tipo.

Suena el timbre que anuncia el cambio de clase, Ibiki-sensei nos dicta la tarea y después sale del salón, ahora sigue clase de literatura y Kakashi va a seguir repartiendo los papeles de la obra ahora les toca a los hombres eso significa que hoy conoceré quien va a ser el chico fastidioso que actuara conmigo, tsk porque tengo tan mala suerte.

Hinata-san me podría prestar su libreta para ponerme al corriente con la materia-me pregunta el chico raro así que le pase mi libreta sin decir nada...espera me llamo por mi nombre como lo supo si yo no se lo dije o.O?.  
Se su nombre porque me dieron la lista de los que serian mis compañeros de clase y ahí estaba su nombre Hinata Hyuuga y solo la familia Hyuuga tiene los ojos de ese color-termina de decir con una sonrisa, O_O q..que demonios como supo lo que pensé también lo hizo antes este tipo lee la mente en serio es extraño.  
No leo la mente simplemente sus reacciones son muy obvias-dijo y saco un cuaderno en el había muchos dibujos.  
Hmp talvez mis reacciones son muy obvias pero si no lees la mente como sabes mi nombre no te creo esa estupida historia de la lista tu también eres muy obvio al mentir-sonreí arrogantemente  
esa es la verdad si no de que otro modo sabría su nombre Hinata-san-dijo mientras seguía dibujando en su cuaderno.  
Dímelo tu, además nos hemos visto antes di en donde-suelto en tono neutro  
en la librería-contesta con una sonrisa socarrona  
Fuzakenaide dime en que otra parte no hemos visto-alzo la voz y me levanto haciendo que todos nos voltearan a ver, que acaso este tipo me toma por idiota.  
No grite Hinata-san y será mejor que se siente o acaso quiere que todos se enteren-pronuncio levemente  
déjate de estupideces-golpeo su escritorio fastidiada, este chico en verdad me irrita  
tu, deja de molestar a Hina-chan-habla Naruto acercándose a nosotros  
yo no la estoy molestando-responde calmadamente el chico, tsk cree un lío será mejor detenerlo.  
Que esta sucediendo aki-pregunta el profesor entrando al salón, todos se fueron a sentar sin decir nada-bien continuemos con los repartos de papeles.  
Disculpe Kakashi-sensei hay un chico nuevo-habla Ino señalando al pelinegro  
vaya se me había olvidado, eres Sai no?-el profesor se dirigió a el pero lo vio de una forma extraña.  
hai, mucho gusto Kakashi-san-se levanto e hizo una reverencia al igual que una sonrisa arrogante, esto es raro de repente se formo un ambiente tenso.  
Vamos a montar una obra así que también participaras-le informa kakashi mientras desvía la mirada y se va a su escritorio, siguió llamando a los chicos uno por uno.  
Uzumaki Naruto-hablo el profesor  
ya voy-dijo Naruto acercándose al escritorio, metió la mano en el cubo y saco el papelito, espero que a el no le toque todos menos a el.  
Que te toco?-pregunto el profesor  
Baldo-contesto molesto Naruto supongo que fue porque no le toco el principal pero a mi eso me alivia un poco así no se harán mas complicadas las cosas, de hecho Baldo es el personaje antagónico de la historia creo que cuando lo sepa va a molestarse mas.  
Uchiha Sasuke-menciono y el Uchiha se levanto para sacar un papel.  
Que le toco?-volvió a preguntar kakashi (Sui: *música de suspenso* chaca cha cha chan leche con pan XDD nee volvamos =P)  
E...Escenografia-contesto y volvió a su lugar  
Nikaido Sai-llamo el profesor, el pelinegro se levanto y fue hacia el escritorio e hizo lo mismo.  
Que te toco?-pregunto el sensei  
E...El caballero Yang-contesto y regreso a sentarse  
Que!-gritaron los chicos especialmente Naruto y comenzaron a murmurar cosas como "que suerte tiene el nuevo" "no es justo porque al nuevo" "habrá hecho trampa", apenas alcancé a escuchar ya que todavía no salía de la impresión, tsk esta definitivamente no es mi semana porque le tuvo que tocar a este tipo.

Kakashi fue llamando a los chicos que faltaban de papel y después apunto en el pizarrón lo que les había tocado a todos.(Sui: ven les dije que iba a ser un chico de cabello negro, tez blanca y su nombre empieza con S ósea Sai XDD Al: por cierto el apeido Nikaido lo inventamos jeje ^^")  
bien así quedaron los papeles, ahora les diré de que trata la historia-dijo el Profesor mientras buscaba algo en su maletín.  
Así que actuaremos juntos no le parece divertido Hinata-Hime-musito el pelinegro así que le mande una mirada gélida y me voltee hacia la ventana.

Kakashi comenzó a hablar: (Sui: aki nosotros narraremos n.n Al: recuerden que esta es una historia inventada por nosotras ^^ Sui: solo existe en nuestras cabezas y nos basamos en las características del Yin-Yang .-. esperemos les guste)

Esta historia es de hace muchos años atrás.  
La princesa Yin era una mujer muy hermosa su tez blanca como la nieve, cabello largo y lacio de color negro como la noche y sus ojos eran plateados como dos pedazos de luna por ello muchos decían que ella era la hija de la noche y la luna pero a pesar de su belleza exterior por dentro era una mujer frívola, egoísta, vanidosa, engreída y muy caprichosa, su corazón estaba lleno de oscuridad.

Tenia muchos pretendientes que querían capturar su corazón pero ella solo los ilusionaba, los utilizaba salía con ellos y cuando se aburría los desechaba como si fueran simples juguetes muchos de ellos caían muy bajo al grado de suicidarse pero a ella no le importaba decía que eran muy estupidos y seguía haciéndolo; hasta que llego el, su desgracia, ese caballero que cautivo su oscuro corazón, el era dueño de una pequeña hacienda al verlo se enamoro perdidamente de el y pensó que también el caería rendido a sus pies al verla.

El caballero Yang era un hombre muy atractivo de tez clara, sus cabellos eran largos y rubios tan amarillos como el sol y sus ojos color miel, también era un hombre bondadoso, amable, humilde y honesto, al ver a la princesa Yin se enamoro a primera vista de ella pues era la mujer mas hermosa que haya visto pero al enterarse de lo que hacia decidió no acercarse a ella, no quería ser uno mas de sus juguetes.

Se encontraron por coincidencia o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaron pues no sabían que su destino ya estaba escrito y que su encuentro era algo inevitable.

Ella había decidido caminar por las ruinas que se encontraban a unos metros de su casa durante su paseo tropezó con una piedra torciéndose el tobillo, el caballero quien pasaba por ahí al verla herida decidió ayudarla, ella aprovecho el momento para seducirlo pero el al ver sus intenciones la detuvo diciéndole que a el no le interesaba y que no iba a ser unos mas de sus juguetes, que era una mujer vanidosa, egoísta y caprichosa, que el detestaba a las personas así.

La princesa al verse rechazada por el único hombre del que se había enamorado realmente se hundió en una profunda depresión la cual su sirviente Baldo quien había estado obsesionado con ella siempre aprovecho y comenzó a aconsejarle que se vengara de aquel hombre que la había despreciado que no debía permitir que nadie la rechazara llenándola de odio, rencor y rabia así que mando a matar al caballero Yang quemando su casa con el y su familia adentro.

Al día siguiente llego un sirviente del caballero Yang y le entrego una carta que era de el, la princesa la abrió y al leer lo que decía sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse cuando termino de leerla cayo de rodillas llorando amargamente.

La princesa dejo de comer y dormir pues las pesadillas cada noche la hacían despertar bruscamente, todo el día se le veía como ida no hacia mas que caminar por el patio, su belleza se comenzó a apagar poco a poco, sus ojos perdieron el brillo que alguna vez tuvieron.

Un día decidió salí, monto su caballo y salio, se dirigió a la hacienda del caballero que ahora no eran mas que ruinas se quedo paseando por ahí un buen rato hasta que cayo la noche comenzó a llover así que decidió regresar pero los truenos comenzaron a inquietar al caballo, galopeo rápidamente pero un rayo ilumino el cielo e incluso llego a tocar la tierra, se escucho un gran estruendo el caballo se asusto tanto que se levanto en dos patas tirando a la princesa en el suelo.

El caballo llego solo, los sirvientes al ver que no venia la princesa con el se preocuparon y decidieron salir a buscarla, toda la noche la buscaron sin descanso hasta que comenzó a amanecer se dispersaron en dos grupos para así encontrarla mas rápido, muchos se comenzaron a cansar así que decidieron regresar para descansar un poco y después volver a salir a buscarla pero dos de ellos llegaron corriendo avisando que la habían encontrado así que todos se dirigieron al lugar encontrándola con sangre en la cabeza, comprobaron que siguiera con vida se dieron cuenta de que su corazón palpitaba pero se escuchaba débilmente así que se apresuraron a llevarla a la mansión.

El doctor les dio pocas esperanzas de vida dijo que solo le quedaban algunas horas ya que el no haber comido ni dormido en días afecto su cuerpo y en su recuperación, así 5 hrs. pasaron entre delirios decía "Gomen, Te amo espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver y ese día puedas perdonarme Yang me sacaste de esta oscuridad fuiste la primera luz que vio mi corazón, nunca le encontré sentido a mi vida hasta que te conocí pero la oscuridad gano y nos envolvió a ambos haciéndonos perdernos en ella hasta el final, si pudiera volver a nacer pediría estar contigo otra vez" dio su ultimo suspiro de vida y murió, al escuchar sus palabras todos lloraron nunca habrían pensado que les dolería su muerte pues la princesa Yin siempre los trato mal, aun así no les quedaba muy claro el porque ella dijo todo eso.

Una de las sirvientas al hacer la limpieza en su cuarto encontró una carta y comenzó a leerla descubriendo así la causa de la melancolía de la princesa Yin.

Kakashi termino de relatar la historia dejando a varios sorprendidos con la trama y a unos a punto de llorar, muy pocos conocen esta historia ya que hace años que no se producían libros sobre ella.

Kakashi-sensei que decía la carta-pregunto Sakura, es verdad porque no dijo lo de la carta será porque no es tan importante para la obra.  
Lo siento chicos pero eso ni yo mismo lo se, en el libro el relato termina ahí-contesto  
hee entonces nadie sabe que decía la carta-dijeron todos desilusionados, que extraño se supone que debería venir, mi madre me contaba al final que era lo que decía, saco el libro que compre de mi mochila y lo pongo en la ultima pagina, es verdad no viene será acaso porque como lo han reeditado quitaron esa parte.  
Talvez si haya alguien que sepa que decía la carta-hablo el pelinegro que se sienta a lado de mí haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.  
Ha si, quien?-pregunto Naruto incrédulo  
La autora anónima-contesto secamente  
autora anónima-repitió Ino confundida  
si, el libro no tiene autor solo dice Anónima así que solo se sabe que lo escribió una mujer-contesto Kakashi  
Kowaii eso se me hace muy extraño-dijo temari  
El Yin y Yang son opuestos-pronuncia el Uchiha en voz alta y todos se le quedan viendo, el reacciona sonrojándose al parecer no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.  
En el Yin hay Yang y en el Yang hay Yin esos son los principales principios que rigen el Yin-Yang-hablo haciendo que también me volteen a ver incluso el Uchiha que al encontrarme con sus ojos el desvío la mirada, acaso me esta evitando creo que es algo gracioso quizás me divierta mas de lo que pensé, sonrío arrogantemente ante la acción del Uchiha  
Al parecer se esta divirtiendo mucho Hinata-Hime-me susurro el chico sonrisa falsa  
hmp aun me tienes que responder algo-le dije en tono neutro  
mmm talvez-contesto sonriendo, este tipo en verdad me saca de mis casillas, no soporto su cinismo y esa estupida sonrisa fingida se parece a...

Sonó el timbre así que Kakashi se despidió y se fue en ese mismo momento entro Asuma-sensei ese profesor es muy puntual son pocas las veces que llega tarde y eso solo 3min., así que comenzó su clase no sin antes preguntar por el alumno nuevo.

Señorita Hyuuga encárguese de ponerlo al corriente con la clase y ayúdele en lo que necesite-me ordena Asuma, estoy comenzando a creer que Kami me odia.(Sui: no es kami quien te odia sino Alice XDD Al: Uso yo no odio a Hina solo me gusta verla sufrir muajaja XP nee broma)  
pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos Hinata-Hime-me dice el pelinegro, me voltee para ignorarlo, en donde lo he visto antes porque se me hace tan conocido, el sabe que si nos hemos visto antes pero no me quiere decir donde, se parece a alguien a quien yo conozco pero no recuerdo a quien?.  
Hinata-Hime acaso se piensa quedar aki?-me hablan trayéndome a la realidad, reacciono y el salón esta vacío.  
Hmp porque te quedaste-pregunto secamente mientras guardo mis cosas.  
Toda la clase se quedo como ida y me preocupe-contesto con su habitual sonrisa, se preocupo porque debería hacerlo por alguna razón siento que esto ya había pasado antes "Hina-san en donde estabas no te encontraba y me preocupe" llego a mi mente una imagen... no puede ser, voltee a verlo sorprendida.  
Ya lo recordó Hinata-Hime-dijo confirmando mis sospechas.  
Sai-kun que haces aki-pregunte aun confundida.


	9. Rivales

Cap.9 "Rivales"

Sasuke:  
Me levanto con pesadez, toda esta semana no he podido dormir bien han sucedido tantas cosas, me meto a la ducha siento el agua fría en mi cuerpo de alguna forma estar así me tranquiliza.  
Ayer fue un día mas tranquilo aunque no dejaron de haber sorpresas como la llegada de ese chico llamado Sai es alguien algo extraño siempre esta sonriendo pero lo hace con una sonrisa fingida de la cual todos se dan cuenta además estuvo todo el día junto a Hinata creo que ya se hizo su fan aunque cuando termino la clase de Ibiki-sensei al parecer tuvieron una discusión al parecer el estaba molestando a Hinata o eso fue lo que dijo Naruto, Hinata se enojo mucho ya que le grito y golpeo su mesa nunca la había visto así, supongo que tuve cierta culpa en eso ya que decidí cambiarme de lugar para evitar hablar o ver a la Hinata aun no me siento preparado como para enfrentarla.

Kakashi llego justo a tiempo y paro todo eso antes de que Sai y Naruto se pelearan desde que Hinata acepto salir con Naruto este se cree con derechos sobre ella eso me fastidia, tsk no se porque.(Sui: y los celos salieron verdad Sasuke-sama =P Al: ¬¬ te he estado pasando muchas interrupciones Sui)

La clase continuo y Kakashi nos dio los papeles de los chicos y al nuevo le toco justamente ser la pareja de Hinata en la obra creo que no le debió agradar mucho la idea y mas por lo que sucedió, a mi me toco ser escenografia eso me alivio ya que no quería actuar por que me da mucha vergüenza y seguramente a la hora de actuar me quedaría paralizado, Kakashi también nos dijo por fin de que trataba la obra, la historia se me hizo conocida pero no se de donde?, es muy bonita pero también muy triste por el final este si que sale de lo rutinario ya que no acaba con un final feliz como todas las demás historias de amor.

Cuando el profesor termino de relatar la historia pensé en un principio que me sabia del Yin-Yang después escuche que todos se callaron y al mirarlos todos me veían extrañados así que me sonroje totalmente ya que me di cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, después escuche la voz de Hinata quien había dicho otro principio del Yin-Yang así que la voltee a ver y nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero yo la desvíe rápidamente, así acabaron las clases ayer fui el primero en salir ya que quería evitar cualquier posible encuentro con Hinata.

Salgo de la ducha para vestirme me pongo el uniforme del escuela y bajo a la cocina, tomo un plato de cereal, son las 7:20am aun me queda tiempo, Mm supongo que estará bien llegar temprano a la escuela. Cierro la puerta de mi casa para irme, volteo encontrándome con Kaede-san ella se encarga de la limpieza.

Buenos días Sasuke-sama-me saluda con una reverencia.  
Buenos días Kaede-san, tome-digo mientras le entrego mis llaves.  
Que tenga buen día Sasuke-sama-me dice con una sonrisa, hago una reverencia para despedirme.

Llego al escuela y solo están los guardias que cuidan la puerta así que voy a dejar mi mochila al salón y decido ir un rato a la azotea, me quedo viendo el cielo se ve muy claro solo hay unas cuantas nubes recuerdo que solía ver el amanecer con mi hermano.

FLASH BACK  
Onii-san despierta-decía un pequeño azabache moviendo a su hermano.  
Sasuke, que pasa?-pregunta el mayor medio dormido  
ya casi va a amanecer-contesta el azabache aun jalándolo para levantarlo  
y eso que?-dice el mayor poniéndose de pie.  
nada solo quería avisarte, me voy puedes seguir durmiendo-dice riéndose el azabache  
nande =_=? Sasuke te voy a...-pronuncio el mayor fingiendo molestia agarra al pequeño azabache y comienza a hacerle cosquillas.  
nii-san onegai detente-decía entre risas el pequeño ojinegro  
no, es tu castigo por despertarme sin motivo-contesto el mayor sonriendo  
nee era broma quiero que me acompañes a ver el amanecer-hablo mas tranquilo el azabache  
de acuerdo, vamos Sasuke-contesta el mayor saliendo de la habitación seguido de su hermanito.  
FIN FLASH BACK

Escucho como se abre la puerta me levanto y volteo a ver quien había entrado, descubro que es la Hyuuga la veo y siento como mi corazón empieza a palpitar, debo salir de aquí camino rápido hacia la puerta paso a lado de ella sin mirarla, siento que se me caí algo pero no me importa por ahora mi prioridad es alejarme de Hinata, bajo corriendo las escaleras y me apresuro a llegar al salón.

Sasuke-kun estas bien?-me pregunta Sakura preocupada  
hai, Sakura-chan-le contesto con una sonrisa  
Sasuke-kun he pensado que debería olvidarme de Naruto y por eso necesito que me ayudes-me dice con tristeza, después de que su plan fallo le trate de dar ánimos diciéndole que teníamos aun otra oportunidad pero ella me dijo que ya no importaba y que me liberaba de la mentira de que éramos novios.  
claro, como te puedo ayudar?-le pregunto seriamente  
ayúdame a olvidarlo-me susurra mientras se acerca a mi rostro lentamente-onegai Sasuke-kun-siento sus labios sobre los míos así que correspondo el beso, aunque es diferente la situación a la de antes sigo sin sentir nada y no se porque, es extraño mi corazón no esta palpitando rápido como antes lo hacia cuando veía a Sakura, porque ya no es lo mismo si siempre he amado a Sakura este beso es diferente al que me dio Hinata.(Sui: waaaaaa maldita zorra como te atreves a besar a mi Sasuke-sama vas a morir ¬¬ *tomando un bat y transportándose al mundo de Naruto para golpear a Sakura* Al: O_O pobre , en lo que Sui regresa de su viaje continuemos ^^)

Buenos días Hinata-Hime

Me separo de Sakura y volteo a ver hacia la puerta encontrándome con Hinata y Sai parados ahí, acaso Hinata nos vio, no puede ser espero que no nos haya visto, un momento porque me preocupa tanto eso no debería importarme.

Buenos días Sakura-san, Sasuke-san-nos saludo Sai, Hinata se va a su lugar sin decir nada y Sai la sigue.  
ano Sasuke-kun, yo lo siento-me dice Sakura con la cabeza baja  
esta bien, no tienes porque disculparte-le digo sonrojado  
Arigato-dijo con una media sonrisa y se fue a su lugar, me siento en el mío pasa un rato y comienzan a llegar los demás que faltaban, me siento extraño no se porque siento una opresión en el pecho.(Al: eso es porque amas a Hina-chan aunque no lo aceptes .-. Sou: Hola soy la hermana gemela de Sui vengo a suplir el lugar de ella en lo que regresa de su viaje o.o Al: oh vaya entonces bienvenida ^^ bueno continuemos ya ocupamos mucho espacio XP)

Entra el profesor Iruka dando comienzo a su clase nos habla del neoliberalismo y los movimientos que genero especialmente entre los estudiantes y la represión que hubo contra ellos. Nos dice que formemos equipos de 2 y que la próxima clase vamos a exponer acerca de ese tema, que busquemos en libros o en Internet, suena el timbre y el profesor sale del salón pero antes nos avisa que no vamos a tener la siguiente clase ya que Kurenai-sensei falto lo que se me hace extraño, el martes se fue temprano y hoy no viene le habrá pasado algo.

Sasuke-kun me acompañas a comprar?-me pregunta Sakura con una sonrisa  
hai-contesto y busco mi cartera pero no la encuentro, esculco mi mochila pero tampoco esta, la abre olvidado en mi casa, estoy seguro que la agarre del buró y la puse en mi chamarra, hm la azotea ahora recuerdo que cuando huí de Hinata sentí que se me había caído algo.  
Sasuke-kun pasa algo-me dice Sakura confundida  
se me callo mi cartera en la azotea, ahorita vengo-contesto levantándome de mi lugar.  
Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunta Sakura  
no, si quieres adelántate y ahorita te alcanzo-digo saliendo del salón, me apresuro a llegar a la azotea y comienzo a buscarla por todas partes pero no la encuentro, se me habrá caído en el camino.  
Busacas esto?-escucho la voz de Hinata así que alzo la vista encontrándome con ella recargada en la puerta con mi cartera en las manos, no se me ocurrió pensar que talvez ella la recogió, ahora que hago, le daré las gracias y me iré.  
h-hai, m-me l-la p-pue-d-de da-r-digo tartamudeando, porque justo a hora tengo que tartamudear.  
hmp-me estira la mano con la cartera y la tomo.  
A-Ari-gato H-Hinata-a-agacho la cabeza y camino rápido para irme.  
Fue suficiente-habla Hinata jalándome del brazo para acorralarme en la pared.  
d-de q-qu-e ha-bla-s-digo sonrojado desviando la mirada  
porque me has estado evitando?-pronuncia en tono serio, así que se dio cuenta, que le digo porque estoy tan nervioso mi corazón esta acelerado.  
y-yo -n-no -h-he e-stad-do ev-v...-me besa no dejándome continuar, porque lo hace que gana con esto otra vez esta sensación, no puedo detenerla sus labios son tan calidos y dulces, porque no sentí esto cuando me beso Sakura, porque se siente diferente mi corazón esta desenfrenado, "pues entonces hay que comprobarlo" fueron la palabras de Hinata la primera vez que me beso ahora entiendo solo quiere jugar conmigo, no se lo permitiré.(Sou: ya veo el la ama pero no quiere aceptarlo ._. yo tambien te amo Sasuke o/o Al: waaa no es por eso Sasuke-sama Hina te ama *-* igual que tu a ella Sou: ojala y pronto se den cuenta los dos o.o)

La empujo para alejarla y salgo, bajo las escaleras corriendo a la mitad veo a Sai subiendo el sabe que Hinata esta aquí o es solo casualidad, paso a lado de el y me ve con una sonrisa.

Deja de huir o me quedare con ella-dice cuando paso a su lado, lo escucho deteniéndome y volteo a verlo pero el ya esta lo suficientemente lejos como para preguntarle de que habla, se habrá referido a Hinata acaso piensa que ella me interesa, es extraño.

Llego a la cafetería y busco a Sakura con la mirada, la encuentro sentada viendo hacia la ventana su mirada se ve triste creo que aun le duele lo que paso como me gustaría verla sonreír como antes.

Gomen por hacerte esperar-le digo sentándome con ella  
esta bien, encontraste tu cartera?-me pregunta  
hai-contesto con una leve sonrisa  
Sasuke-kun respecto a lo de antes, es verdad lo que te dije yo quiero...-trata de decir pero comienza a llorar  
lo se Sakura, te ayudare-le digo sonriendo de lado  
en verdad, lo prometes Sasuke-dice tratando de tranquilizarse  
lo prometo, te ayudare en lo que sea-contesto seriamente  
Muchas gracias-me abraza, porque ya no siento lo mismo e incluso me esta incomodando esta situación, estoy empezando a creer que ya no amo a Sakura quizá solo me aferre al recuerdo de cuando éramos niños.(Sou: al fin se dio cuenta ya dio un paso, solo falta el ultimo que es que acepte sus sentimientos felicidades Sasuke ^/^ Al:cierto esperemos a ver que sucede o-o)  
FIN SASUKE

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

FLASH BACK  
Okasan-repetía llorando una niña peliazul  
Hina-san en donde estabas no te encontraba y me preocupe-se acerca a ella un pelinegro de tez blanca  
Sai-kun-lo abraza la pequeña ojiluna y sigue llorando  
no deberías llorar-le un pañuelo  
mi padre me regaño-musito la ojiluna con tristeza  
todo va a estar bien, yo te cuidare-pronuncio seriamente el pelinegro acariciándole el cabello  
Arigato Sai-kun-sonrío la ojiluna mientras secaba las lagrimas  
te ves mejor así-dijo el pelinegro haciendo que la ojiluna se sonrojara.  
FIN FLASH BACK

Termine de desayunar y salí de mi casa aun es temprano pero quiero llegar antes, ayer Sai se apareció en la escuela ya lo había visto en la librería pero también recordé que el era mi único amigo cuando era pequeña jugaba mucho con el y cuando mi padre se entero lo mando lejos para que no lo volviera a ver ya que según el no debía malgastar mi tiempo en estupideces, no volví a tener un amigo ni a jugar nunca desde entonces me comencé a comportar como soy ahora.  
Llego al escuela y subo a la azotea quiero estas un rato ahí, abro la puerta encontrándome con el Uchiha que al verme se va rápidamente sin hablarme, me sigue evitando desde ese día, suspiro cansada miro al suelo viendo una cartera creo que al Uchiha se le cayo mientras huía, la tomo guardándola se la entregare en el salón. Bajo de la azotea para dirigirme al salón dentro de poco sonara el timbre, entro y veo al Uchiha besando a Sakura tss que no ya habían terminado con su teatrito, esto me molesta pero no puedo hacer nada si interrumpo pareciera como si estuviera "CELOSA" tsk que estupidez estoy pensando a mi el Uchiha no me interesa mas que para vengarme de el.(Sou: eso es mentira Hinata-san ./. no parece, esta celosa Al: tienes razon Sou o.o)

Buenos días Hinata-Hime-me habla Sai mientras entra al salón, ellos se separan y voltean Sai los saluda así que camino hacia mi lugar, kuso espero que no se hayan dado cuenta de que los vi.

Llega Iruka-sensei la clase comenzó y acabo normalmente solo nos deja hacer equipos de 2 para exponer, antes de salir nos avisa que Kurenai-sensei no vendrá.  
Me siento observada así que alzo la vista encontrándome rodeada por los chicos, tsk que fastidio que no se cansan de insistir.

Mi pareja será Sai-digo cortante y los chicos lo voltean a ver  
claro-contesta con una sonrisa, todos lo miran con odio mientras se van a sus lugares a sentar.

Volteo a ver al Uchiha parece que esta buscando algo...cierto su cartera se me había olvidado será mejor dársela, me levanto pero el sale del salón supongo que ira a la azotea, tsk tendré que seguirlo me espero un momento y luego camino hacia la azotea, al entrar lo veo desesperado revisando por todas partes de alguna forma me resulta divertido, me recargo en la puerta.

Buscas esto?-digo con la cartera en las manos mientras el alza la vista  
h-hai, m-me l-la p-pue-d-de da-r-me dice con su habitual tartamudeo  
hmp-bufo estirando la mano con la cartera y el la toma  
A-Ari-gato H-Hinata-a-dice agachando la cabeza y vuelve a caminar rápido para huir, tsk esto ya me fastidio lo tomo del brazo aventándolo contra la pared.  
Fue suficiente-digo molesta acorralándolo  
d-de q-qu-e ha-bla-s-se sonroja y desvía la mirada.  
Porque me has estado evitando?-pregunto en tono serio fijando mi vista en el, se ve nervioso, sonrío arrogantemente esto me resulta muy divertido.  
y-yo n-no h-he e-stad-do ev-v...-lo beso en un impulso quiero borrar los labios de Sakura de el, que me sucede?, de nuevo este sentimiento el corazón me comienza a latir rápido, siento como el Uchiha me empuja y sale corriendo, no me espere esto el Uchiha puede resultar muy interesante a veces, sonrío de lado viendo la puerta de la azotea  
se divirtió Hinata-Hime-veo a Sai entrar con una sonrisa  
hmp-bufo  
sabes no has cambiado-dice  
porque lo dices-pregunto sin interés  
sigues comportándote como una niña-sonríe burlonamente  
tsk idiota-digo molesta dándole una mirada gélida  
aunque ahora eres mas predecible-habla seriamente  
y tu sigues siendo raro-suelto fastidiada  
aun así me gustas Hime-dice, me sorprendo al escucharlo siento mis mejillas calientes  
s-sera m-mejor r-regresar-que me sucede porque tartamudeo, bajo las escaleras kuso porque el tiene que ser tan directo aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto ya que siempre he recibido declaraciones, talvez el estar cerca del Uchiha me esta afectando.(Sou: O.o Hinata-san tartamudeo y se sonrojo waaa que kawaii =P Al: Sou no empieces como tu hermana a estar interrumpiendo a cada rato -.- Sou: etto gomen Alice-san u/u)  
te sucede algo Hinata-Hime?-pregunta Sai  
n-no-de nuevo porque estoy tartamudeando estar cerca de el me empieza a poner nerviosa, entramos al salón y me voy a mi asiento.

Entra Anko ella nos da ingles es algo histérica y a varios les da miedo, siempre nos dice "gusanos" esta materia no me gusta pero aun así saco buenas calificaciones ya que como heredera del clan Hyuuga tengo que esforzarme en todo, la clase comienza pasa a algunos al frente para que inicien una conversación en ingles, no pongo mucha atención ya que por el momento estoy algo confundida porque demonios tartamudee cuando Sai me dijo lo que sentía por mi, esto nunca me había pasado con ningún chico, lo veo de reojo escribe algo en su cuaderno pero porque esta sonriendo, me voltea a ver así que desvío la mirada, no entiendo que me esta sucediendo.  
No te preocupes, yo no soy esa persona pero te ayudare-dice aun con su sonrisa  
de que hablas?-pregunto confundida  
Hinata Hyuuga pasa al frente-me habla la profesora así que me levanto y camino hacia ella e inicio la conversación con otro chico en ingles.


	10. Citas

Cap.10 "Citas"

Escucho la alarma de mi celular, lo tomo para apagarlo, me levanto dirigiéndome al baño preparo el agua de la tina y me meto necesito relajarme un poco ya que hoy va a ser un día muy agitado, hoy pagare por mi estupidez; esta semana ha sido muy estresante desde el plan de Sakura hasta la llegada Sai, me termino de bañar tomo una toalla para envolverme en ella, me miro en el espejo y desenredo mi cabello, escucho el sonido del timbre, bajo a la sala y abro la puerta.

Ohaiyo Hinata-Hime-me dice Sai con su típica sonrisa  
Eres tu, pasa-digo abriendo completamente la puerta  
Creo que llegue en un mal momento-me mira de arriba abajo provocando que me sonroje, hace una sonrisa burlona.(Sui: Hinaaa solo debes mostrarte así ante Sasuke-sama o/o Al: pervertida ¬/¬ Sou: se sonrojo además que hace Sai en su casa ._.?)  
Hmp a-acabo d-de s-sal-lir de bañarme-me-otra vez este molesto tartamudeo, que me sucede –bajoendiezminutospasaysientat e-digo rápido para no volver a tartamudear, Sai me miro confundido y a la vez divertido creo que no me entendió, subo a mi recamara para terminarme de arreglar me pongo una blusa negra chica de tirantes junto con un vestido de tirantes blanco con toques azul claro que me llega a la rodilla, pongo un poco de brillo transparente en mis labios es lo único que uso porque no me gusta pintarme mucho.  
Quieres algo de tomar-pregunto mientras bajo las escaleras  
No, gracias Hinata-Hime-contesta volteando a verme con una sonrisa-te ves muy linda Hime-sama-me sonrojo ante su comentario y volteo mi rostro a otro lado; escucho de nuevo el timbre así que voy a abrir.  
Buenos días Hinata, te ves muy bonita-me adula Naruto con una sonrisa  
Hmp vamos-bufo y salgo de mi casa.  
Buenos días Naruto-san-lo saluda Sai a lo que Naruto hace una cara de fastidio; ayer Naruto al final de la clase se acerco a mi para preguntarme en donde nos quedaríamos de ver, le dije que pasara a mi casa entonces Sai nos escucho y pregunto si podía ir le conteste que si después de todo no quería pasar todo el día a solas con Naruto, el no dijo nada pero puso cara de molestia.  
Vamos primero a tomar un helado Hina-chan-dice entusiasmado Naruto  
Como sea-respondo, caminamos hacia una heladería y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban afuera.  
Que van a pedir?-se nos acerco una de las chicas que atienden  
Yo quiero una copa de 5 sabores chocolate, fresa, vainilla, queso y nuez-ordena Naruto  
Un tres marías de pistache, cajeta y zarzamora-pide Sai  
Tu , que quieres?-me pregunta Naruto  
Una limonada-contesto en tono neutro, odio las cosas dulces desde los 6 años me dejaron de gustar.  
Bien enseguida les traigo su orden-dice la chica y se va  
Hina-chan después iremos a un parque de diversiones-sonríe Naruto, después de un rato regreso la chica con los helados, Naruto comienza a hablar de varias cosas mientras come su helado de su familia, que le gustaba y lo que quería ser.  
A ti que te gusta Hina-chan?-pregunta entusiasmado  
Tocar el piano-respondo secamente  
Y a ti Sai?-le pregunta Naruto, Sai me voltea a ver con una sonrisa o/o no ira a decir que…desvié la mirada.  
Me gusta dibujar-contesta aun con su sonrisa.

Terminan de comer el helado y Naruto paga, tomamos un taxi para que nos llevara a un parque de diversiones tardamos 30 min. en llegar es muy grande y tienes varios juegos creo que después de todo me divertiré un rato.

A cual te quieres subir Hina-chan?-me habla Naruto  
Montaña Rusa-digo, Sai sonrió y Naruto puso cara de terror  
d-de acu-uerd-do-tartamudea Naruto, caminamos hacia donde estaba la Montaña Rusa hay una fila larga así que tenemos que esperar  
etto Hina-chan no te quieres subir a otro mejor-dice Naruto nervioso  
No-conteste fríamente  
tiene miedo Naruto-san?-le pregunta Sai sonriendo  
claro que no, es solo que vamos a tardar mucho en subir pero esta bien esperaremos-traga saliva, pasan 15 min. y podemos subir son asientos de tres así que Sai se pone en medio lo que a Naruto le molesta: comienza a funcionar el juego siento como el viento golpea mi rostro escucho los gritos de los demás, Sai solo sonríe al ver las caras y gestos de Naruto, el juego da tres vueltas y termina.

Después nos subimos a la Medusa en la que sucedió los mismo, luego nos fuimos a los platillos en los que Naruto casi se vomita, el ultimo al que me quería subir era al martillo este da la vuelta completa poniéndonos de cabeza, Naruto bajo sudando, mareado y temblando de este.(Sui: que mala eres Hinaa =P Al: jeje ya me imagino a Naruto XDD Sou: pobre de el ._.)

Ahora a cual subimos?-pregunta Sai con una sonrisa  
Que escoja Naruto-contesto secamente  
A la Rueda de la Fortuna-dice Naruto reponiéndose, tsk esa es solo de dos supongo que Naruto querrá que m suba con el.  
Hmp paso, me aburre ese juego-bufo cansada  
pero Hina-chan, yo de verdad quiero subir-trata de convencerme  
sube con Sai-digo en tono neutro  
claro Naruto-san por mi no hay problema-habla Sai sonriendo  
h-heee pero…-trata de excusarse Naruto  
no tenias ganas de subirte-lo interrumpo, por fin acepta subir con Sai, me siento en una de las bancas que hay en el parque supongo que se ve raro que dos hombres suban juntos a la rueda d e la fortuna, lo siento por ellos pero necesito evitar quedarme sola con Naruto ya que el aprovechara para convencerme de aceptarlo.(Sui: nooo, en serio lo crees Hina =.= *sarcasmo* Sou: pensaran que son ejemm como decirlo raros n.n" Sui: siii yaoi *¬* *baba* Al: perver ¬¬ Sou: onee-chan ecchi o/o)  
Hina-chan que haces aki?-escucho una voz conocida, alzo la vista encontrándome con Ino y un chico raro de cejas grandes  
Nada y tu?-pregunto  
Lee y yo decidimos venir a divertirnos un rato-contesta con una sonrisa  
Oh! Vaya tu eres la princesa de hielo Hinata, gusto en conocerte-habla el chico de cejas de azotador.  
Hmp es tu novio-suelto fastidiada  
No, es solo un amigo-responde Ino  
Claro además yo solo amo a Sakura-chan-dice eufóricamente el cejudo  
Hmp-bufo, otro admirador de Sakura y uno demasiado raro o.O  
Nos vemos Hinata-se despiden ambos.  
Hina-chan!-grita Naruto corriendo hacia mi seguido de Sai.  
Nos vamos-digo en tono nutro  
Hai, pero pasemos a comer antes de que te vallas a tu casa-sonríe Naruto  
Estoy de acuerdo-habla Sai

Saliendo del parque tomamos un taxi para que nos regresara a la plaza nos tardamos lo mismo en llegar, Naruto dice que vayamos a un restaurante llamado House Rick's entramos y nos sentamos en una de las primeras mesas, Sai pide bolas de arroz, Naruto ramen y yo arroz frito.

Con permiso-se levanta Sai y camina adentrándose mas al restaurante  
Hina-chan yo Te amo-dice Naruto seriamente, lo veo sin interés justamente no quería que esto pasara estúpido Sai porque se fue; creo que debo dejarle claras las cosas antes de que se haga aun mas problemático.  
Naruto escucha yo lo siento pero…-siento sus labios sobre los míos, que demonios 0^0 yo no quiero esto!, me trato de zafar pero me lo impide tomando mi rostro con fuerza, tsk tengo que detenerlo tuve suficiente, no me gusta!  
Suéltame Idiota!-lo empujo con fuerza tirándolo al suelo-que demonios te sucede no vuelvas a tocarme bastardo escucha tu no me interesas en lo mas mínimo como podría gustarme una persona tan fastidiosa como tu-grito en tono frio, Naruto me ve sorprendido y agacha la cabeza, siento un golpe y mi mejilla arder volteo encontrándome con Sakura me dio una cachetada así que ella estaba aquí detrás suyo veo al Uchiha.  
Eres de lo peor Hinata nunca pensé que fueras así , no eres mas que una basura ilusionas a Naruto y después lo desechas, me das asco!-me grita Sakura  
Tu solo eres una ardida yo no tengo la culpa de que el idiota de Naruto no te haga el menor caso y tu sigas de arrastrada con el-digo arrogantemente, Sakura me da una mirada gélida a lo que respondo con una igual.  
Eres una ZORRA!-suelta con odio e intenta volver a pegarme, le detengo la mano.(Sui: jaja eso si me hizo reír, mira quien lo dice una de las ZORRAS MAYORES ¬¬ Sou: Suiiii ._.)  
No me vuelvas a tocar-le aprieto la mano a lo que ella hace una mueca de dolor  
Basta Hinata-habla el Uchiha y toma mi mano para que soltara la de Sakura  
Tu no te metas Uchiha-digo en tono frio , esto no tiene nada que ver con el entonces porque se entromete "Sakura es la persona que amo y no voy a permitir que por tu estúpida vanidad le hagas daño" ahora lo recuerdo, suspiro cansadamente y la suelto.(Sui: nooo yo que tu la golpeaba como lo hice yo muajajajaja +~+ Sou y Al: kowaiii o.o)  
Hinata-Hime ya fue suficiente, vámonos-me habla Sai  
Hmp-bufo y me doy la media vuelta, salimos del restaurante caminamos desde la plaza hasta el parque en silencio.  
Quiere que la lleve a su casa-pregunta Sai  
No, quiero quedarme aki un rato-contesto sentándome en un columpio, todo lo que dijo Sakura es verdad no debí ilusionar a Naruto también le hice daño a ella se supone que era mi mejor amiga entonces porque lo hice, siento un nudo en la garganta.  
Te duele Hinata-Hime-dice Sai seriamente, habla de la cachetada que me dio Sakura?.  
Iie, no me pego tan fuerte-contesto  
No me refería a la cachetada-se agacha poniéndose a mi altura y señala mi pecho-aki  
De que estas hab…-veo borroso y mis mejillas están mojadas, me toco los ojos y siento lagrimas salir de ellos-porque estoy llorando si yo n…  
A eso me refería con que sigues siendo una niña, dices algo que realmente no sientes y al final te haces daño a ti misma-Sai pone una mano en mi mejilla secando mis lagrimas, lo abrazo mientras el llanto continua.  
No quería decirle eso a Sakura ni hacerle daño, tampoco quería ilusionar a Naruto no se porque acepte en ese momento a salir con el-digo llorando, Sai es de las pocas persona que me han visto llorar desde la muerte de mi madre cuando era niña si me pasaba algo el me consolaba y ahora creo que lo va a seguir haciendo ya que se que el no se burlara de mi ni creerá que soy débil por esto solo me dirá esas palabras que pueden hacer que me tranquilice con tan solo escuchárselas decir  
Hinata no te has dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo has querido poner una barrera alrededor de ti para que nadie las traspase porque no quieres que vean tus sentimientos pero esa barrera esta llena de agujeros que te hacen vulnerable y algunos aunque no te hayas percatado la han traspasado-dice Sai manteniendo su tono serio  
De que estas hablando?-pregunto confundida  
Quítate esa mascara que no te queda o tienes miedo de mostrarte como realmente eres Hinata, pareces ser tan fría, pero no eres así-contesta Sai  
Me lo dices tu que ahora mismo usas una, tu nunca has sido tan amable como te estas comportando-le digo en tono neutro  
Estas intentando poner esa barrera conmigo pero no te servirá te conozco mas de lo que tu te conoces a ti misma, y es verdad ahora mismo estoy usando una mascara tal vez por eso tu y yo nos parecemos tanto no lo crees Hinata-Hime aunque yo la estoy usando por ti, es verdad no soy tan amable pero tu me dijiste que lo debía ser para que los demás quisieran acercarse a mi también que debía sonreír por eso es que lo hago-responde Sai, entonces yo soy la culpable de su sonrisa fingida la cual detesto, no lo puedo creer =.=" aun así yo…  
No puedo hacerlo Sai, no dejare que nadie se me acerque, no lo permitiré-musito mientras las lagrimas amenazan con salir.  
hmm todo va a estar bien, yo te cuidare-me abraza, con esas simples palabras me tranquilizo me pregunto porque será?  
Gracias por todo Sai-kun n.n-me aparto un poco de el y sonrió.  
De nada Hime-sama-pronuncia acercándose a mi, me sonrojo y me besa le correspondo, sus labios son cálidos ahora lo recuerdo Sai me solía gustar aunque no era el único que me gustaba también quería a Neji pero como era mi primo pensé que era tonto así que me olvide de el y fue cuando apareció Sai demo ahora no se lo que siento, este beso se siente bien aun así es diferente la sensación que a la que sentí cuando bese al Uchiha porque se siente distinto. Nos separamos, Sai sonríe y desvió la mirada sonrojada.  
Te llevo a tu casa-me pregunta  
h-hai-contesto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SASUKE:  
Me levante temprano para comenzar a hacer mis deberes después hice la tarea del colegio y ahora estoy viendo la tele aunque no hay nada interesante los sábados.(Sui: estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke en la tele los sábados no pasan nada bueno -.- Al: seee claro por eso te paras tarde y no haces nada flojaaaa ¬¬ Sui: cállate Alice ¬¬+ Al: no bakaa =_= Sou: van a comenzar -w-")  
Escucho mi celular y lo tomo.

Mochi Moshi-digo  
Hola Sasuke-ku, soy Sakura-responden al otro lado  
Sakura-chan que sucede?-pregunto  
Bueno quiero saber si aceptar ir a comer conmigo-contesta  
Claro, a donde-le digo, estoy aburrido a si que salir me hará bien  
Al House Rick's dicen que hacen comida muy rica-responde entusiasmada  
Quieres que pase por ti?-pregunto, a pesar de que entendí que no amo a Sakura aun así me gusta hablar con ella  
No, mejor nos vemos en la plaza en 30 min.-dice y cuelga

Subo a mi recamara a cambiarme me pongo una camisa blanca de manga corta con un chaleco negro con blanco y unos jeans negros; tomo mi cartera, las llaves y salgo rumbo a la plaza llego 5min. antes, me siento en una banca a esperar a Sakura.

Sasuke-kun!-grita Sakura corriendo-gomen te hice esperar  
No, acabo de llegar-digo levantándome  
Ok. vamos-caminamos hasta el restaurante y entramos, tomamos asiento en las mesas del fondo, una señorita se nos acerca para tomar la orden Sakura pide takoyaki y yo sushi; mientras comíamos Sakura hablaba de cuanto odiaba la escuela y a varios profesores nos reíamos juntos en algunos comentarios que hacia, miro al frente encontrándome con Hinata, Naruto y Sai entrando al restaurante sentándose en las primeras mesas  
Pasa algo Sasuke-san-me habla Sakura  
No nada, sigamos comiendo-digo con una sonrisa, no puedo permitir que Sakura se de cuenta de que ellos están aquí  
Mmm bien-toma un poco de refresco

Veo de reojo hacia la mesa de ellos y noto que Sai mira hacia acá, tsk creo que ya nos vio, se levanta de su mesa y camina hacia nosotros si se dio cuenta.

Ustedes también están aquí-dice Sai viéndonos  
Hola Sai-kun, a que te refieres con también?-pregunta Sakura confundida  
hai, Hinata-Hime y Naruto están allá-contesta con una sonrisa, Sakura al escucharlo voltea hacia ellos, yo también lo hago y vemos a Naruto besando a Hinata, siento una opresión en el pecho que significa esto?; Hinata lo empuja haciendo que Naruto caiga con todo y silla. (Sui: uy eso debió doler o.o Sou: pobre Naruto-kun ./. Al: jejeje creo que me pase XDD)  
que demonios te sucede no vuelvas a tocarme bastardo….-empieza a gritarle Hinata, Sakura se levanta y camina hacia ella, la sigo junto con Sai-escucha tu no me interesas en lo mas mínimo como podría gustarme una persona tan fastidiosa como tu-termina de decir, veo como Sakura alza la mano enojada y le da una cachetada volteando el rostro de Hinata al lado contrario, Hinata vuelve la cara y nos ve.  
Eres de lo peor Hinata nunca pensé que fueras así, no eres mas que una basura ilusionas a Naruto y después lo desechas, me das asco!-grita Sakura  
Tu solo eres una ardida yo no tengo la culpa de que el idiota de Naruto no te haga el menor caso y tu sigas de arrastrada con el-dice arrogantemente Hinata  
Eres una ZORRA!-suelta con odio Sakura e intenta darle otra cachetada pero Hinata le detiene la mano.  
No me vuelvas a tocar-Hinata le aprieta la mano y Sakura hace una mueca de dolor, debo detenerlas antes de que pase algo peor.  
Basta Hinata-digo tomando la mano con la que tenia agarrada a Sakura  
Tu no te metas Uchiha-me dice haciendo que se me helara la sangre, tsk no debo dejarme intimidar, le dije que no permitiría que le hiciera daño a Sakura pero tampoco quiero que ella salga lastimada, Hinata suspira y suelta la mano de Sakura.  
Hinata-Hime ya fue suficiente, vámonos-habla Sai  
Hmp-se da la media vuelta y salen del restaurante  
Sakura estas bien?-pregunto acercándome a ella  
Hai-contesta, vemos como Naruto se levanta-espera…-le dice Sakura  
Déjame en paz-dice antes de salir, que demonios le sucede después de que ella lo defiende  
Te acompaño a tu casa-le digo, no se me muy bien que digamos  
No, gomen demo quiero estar sola-responde con tristeza  
Pero..-trato de decir  
Onegai Sasuke-kun-dice saliendo

Me voy del restaurante y camino hacia el parque aunque ya es algo noche quiero estar un momento aquí, paseo hasta llegar a los juegos infantiles, veo a Sai y a Hinata en los columpios y me acerco por los arbustos discretamente; porque esta llorando Hinata será por lo que paso con Sakura no pensé que le afectara eso, pensé que ella no tenia sentimientos pero creo que el único que no los tiene soy yo como pude pensar eso todos las personas sienten aunque no lo demuestren, están hablando pero no alcanzo a escuchar, lo abraza llorando siento algo en el pecho; Sai ve hacia donde estoy yo creo que me vio hace una sonrisa torcida, tss espero que no le diga a Hinata creo que debo irme, se separan, ella sonríe es la segunda vez que lo hace y Sai se acerca a su rostro, Hinata se sonroja, esta opresión en el pecho porque la siento.

D-D-e-eten-l-lo e-l-lla e-s t-tuy-a  
n-no d-de-jes-s q-qu-e t-te l-a q-qui-t-ten-n S-Sa-su-uke  
de nuevo esa voz siento una punzada en el corazón, alzo la vista y veo a Sai besando a Hinata, ella le corresponde doushite porque Hinata esta…a ella le gusta Sai? no lo hubiera imaginado, aun así yo siento como si me hubieran clavado algo en el pecho porque, porque si dije que no me debía enamorar de ella lo termine haciendo ahora lo entiendo Amo a Hinata y esto duele, de nuevo me enamore de quien no debía…..hmm será mejor irme.  
FIN SASUKE (Sui: nooo Sasuke-sama porque tienes que sufrir TTT-TTT Sou: pobre Sasuke-sama T~T Al: aunque al fin se da cuenta de lo que siente por Hina ahora solo falta ella vamos que pasa .-. Sui: la llegada de Sai trajo buenas y malas cosas haber con que otra sorpresa nos sale o-o Sou: yo me despido tengo que volver a mi mundo espero volver a venir Adiós a todos ^^ Sui: onee-chan no te vayas TT-TT Al: que te vaya bien Sou n_n" *separando a Sui de la pierna de Sou* Sui: noooooo Sou: Janee n.n *desaparece*


	11. Cambios

Cap.11 "Cambios"

SASUKE:  
Desde ayer he estado pensando en lo que paso con Hinata y Sai también he estado pensando en que haré ahora que se que estoy enamorado de ella por obvias razones no se lo diré además ella esta enamorada de Sai, demonios no debí enamorarme porque sucedió y cuando fue; pensé que la odiaba por haberle hecho eso a Sakura pero eso no era cierto lo supe desde que o/o…me beso demo no quería aceptarlo.

Sasuke-kun, tierra llamando a Sasuke-escucho la voz de Sakura que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.  
Go-Gomen sucede algo-digo mientras ella me veía de forma extraña  
Ya se que haré-pronuncia mientras hace una sonrisa  
De que hablas-la miro confundido  
Tienes planes para hoy-me pregunta  
Nada en especial-contesto, Sakura esta algo rara o.O no me gusta esa sonrisa  
Bien entonces saliendo vendrás conmigo-dice iendose a su lugar, el profesor Ibiki entra, a donde quiere que vayamos no se porque tengo un mal presentimiento.(Sui: huyee mientras puedas Sasuke-sama estoy segura que trama algo muy malo o_o Al: me pregunto que será .-.)

Ibiki-sensei comienza su clase como de costumbre pone problemas matemáticos difíciles aunque a mi no se me dificultan, pasa al pizarrón a varios a los que el ve nerviosos a este profesor le gusta hacernos sufrir.

Uchiha Sasuke pase a resolver el siguiente problema-me habla con su habitual sonrisa diabólica, trago saliva al escucharlo, acepto que me da vergüenza pasar al frente ya que no me gusta ser el centro de atención además el es uno de los cuatro profesores que me ponen nervioso y me dan algo de miedo, camino hacia el pizarrón para leer el problema, tomo un gis hago varias ecuaciones y escribo el resultado del problema.  
Esta seguro de su respuesta-dice el profesor en tono amenazante  
H-Hai-respondo seriamente, no pude haberme equivocado estoy seguro.  
De acuerdo, váyase a sentar-me mira, así que obedezco camino hacia mi lugar y suelto un suspiro de alivio.

Suena el timbre que anuncia el cambio de hora, Ibiki-sensei se va no sin antes dejarnos tarea y decirnos que habrá examen la siguiente clase.

Tengo miedo del examen-dice Sakura parada enfrente de mi lugar  
Porque?-pregunto, Sakura es buena en matemáticas aunque no lo parezca  
Es que hay algunas cosas que se me dificultan-contesta desanimada  
Quieres que estudiemos juntos-me ofrezco tal vez a mi también me sirva dar un repaso  
Hai, Mm puede que esto lo tome como pago-dice sonriendo  
Pago de que?-pregunto confundido realmente Sakura esta muy extraña  
Lo veras cuando salgamos-responde aun con su sonrisa  
Por cierto a donde iremos-digo, ella aun no me ha dicho  
No seas curioso Sasuke-kun-pone un dedo en mis labios  
Haruno deje de estar ligando y vaya a sentarse-dice Kakashi-sensei mientras entra  
No puede decirse que estoy ligando sensei solo hablo con mi novio-contesta Sakura, espera que dijo O.O abro mis ojos como platos desde cuando somos novios ella no me ha dicho nada.  
Lo que sea, déjelo para cuando salga del colegio-dice el profesor seriamente mirándonos, me sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado.  
Hai, gomen-dice Sakura caminando a su lugar  
Hoy les daré los parlamentos a cada uno de su personaje, así que los actores formen una fila, los de escenografía reúnanse para ponerse de acuerdo en que harán también escojan un líder, los de vestuario, sonido e iluminación por igual-dice Kakashi

Me reúno con los de escenografía somos 5 en total es Ino, Karin, Haku, Kimimaro y yo decidimos que la líder será Ino aunque a Karin no le pareció ella es algo presumida y se ve que le gusta ser el centro de atención.(Sui: la aparición especial de la segunda Zorra ¬¬ Al: aunque tal vez la enrole un poco en la historia será una actuación especial XDD Sui: ojala y muera -.-)

Pongámonos de acuerdo en que va hacer cada uno-habla Ino  
Yo se dibujar-dice Kimimaro  
Entonces tu y Karin se encargaran de hacer los bocetos de cada escena de la obra-dice Ino escribiendo en un cuaderno-Haku y yo nos encargaremos de la utilería  
Y yo?-pregunto, me siento excluido u.u  
Sasuke tu grabaras los ensayos de los actores para ver por donde entran o salen, que posiciones toman y que necesitan para colocar la escenografía e utilería en el lugar correcto-termina de decir Ino, parece un trabajo sencillo creo que tendré que comprar una cámara de video.  
Escenografia, Vestuario, Sonido e Iluminación terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo y escogieron a su líder-pregunta Kakashi a lo que asentimos  
Entonces espero a los lideres en la sala de profesores terminando sus clases-dice el profesor-los ensayos los haremos en sala de teatro así que actores vayan estudiando su papel y la próxima clase los espero allá-Kakashi salió del salón ya que estaba sonado el timbre  
Sugoii! Estoy muy emocionada por la obra-me dice Sakura sonriendo  
Hai-digo, Mm tengo que preguntárselo no quiero quedarme con la duda-S-Sakura p-porque l-e diji-ste al pro-fes-sor que era-m-mos n-no-vio-s-pregunto sonrojado  
Acaso no lo somos-me mira confundida  
No lo se dime tu-digo, no entiendo que no había dicho que termináramos con esa mentira y que iba a tratar de olvidarse de Naruto  
Dijiste que me ayudarías a olvidarlo-agacha la cabeza, es verdad le prometí que la ayudaría en lo que fuera pero no pensé que seria de esta manera además ahora yo me enamore de Hinata hacer esto me seria algo difícil.  
Gomen es que no pensé que seria así-suelto un suspiro, supongo que si vamos a ser novios tendré que hacer esto-Sakura quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto seriamente, ella alza la vista y me mira sorprendida.(Sui: OWO noooooooo Sasuke-sama que has hecho TT-TT Al: *con la boca abierta de la sorpresa* se pone interesante XDDD)  
Claro que si Sasuke-kun-me abraza, le correspondo, no se si esto va a funcionar tal vez no puedo ayudarla por lo que siento por Hinata, si Sakura se enamora de mi ahora no podré corresponderle demo al menos quiero intentarlo talvez me vuelva a enamorar de ella y así olvidarme de Hinata que ya tiene a alguien mas; si al menos puedo hacer que Sakura sonría y sea feliz por unos momentos entonces estará bien y no importara lo que suceda después o eso es lo que quiero creer.  
Sakura será mejor que te vayas a sentar antes de que Asuma-sensei llegue-me separo de ella, no quiero que nos vuelvan a regañar además siento como si nos miraran.  
Tienes razón-dice con una sonrisa se me acerca depositando un beso en mi mejilla y se va a su lugar.

Llega el profesor Asuma empieza a escribir en el pizarrón nos habla de la resonancia y nos explica los ejemplos que escribió en el pizarrón, nos pregunta si entendimos y nos deja ejercicios acerca del tema. Acabe los ejercicios y me fui a revisar, Asuma-sensei toma mi cuaderno y revisa todas la operaciones que hice.

Bien hecho Uchiha-sam…Sasuke-dice nervioso el profesor, iba a decirme "sama", no debí haber oído mal no habría razón para que el me llame así, tomo mi cuaderno y me voy a mi lugar-puede retirarse Uchiha-me mira el profesor

Salgo del salón, debo esperar a Sakura porque quiere que la acompañe a algún lado no me dijo donde también necesito comprar una cámara de video para la obra le pediré que me ayude a escoger una.

Esperas a tu novia Uchiha-escucho la voz de Hinata  
Hee h-hai-musito sonrojado agachando la cabeza, estoy nervioso después de todo lo que ha pasado y de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella no puedo verla a la cara siento mi corazón palpitar fuertemente además que de seguro tengo la cara completamente roja  
Pensé que habían terminado con su teatrito-dice Hinata con su habitual tono, no quiero que se entere pero se que es algo que no se puede ocultar así que se lo diré.  
No es un juego, es de verdad-digo en voz baja  
Hmp entonces felicidades por ti-se da la vuelta para irse, siento una punzada  
D-Det-enl-la  
Esa voz, tomo la mano de Hinata haciendo que se pare, me voltea a ver…..que hice ahora que le voy a decir.  
H-Hinata y-yo p-perdón-digo tartamudeando, tsk porque hago cosas tan estúpidas siempre  
Porque?-pregunta  
Por lo que te dije cuando paso lo de Sakura-contesto nervioso  
Eso ya no importa decidí olvidarlo-dice seriamente  
Será lo mejor olvidar todo lo que ha pasado ya que podría afectar tu relación con Sai-pronuncio con algo de tristeza, no se porque digo esto de ninguna manera lo que paso pude afectar su relación aun así no me entiendo.  
Sai, el que tiene que ver con esto-me mira fijamente  
A ti te gusta Sai-digo, tsk haciendo esto pareciera como si le estuviera reclamando algo realmente soy un idiota (Sui: kawaiii estas celoso Sasuke-sama ^^)  
Sasuke-kun ya nos podemos ir-escucho la voz de Sakura, volteo a verla y ella se nos queda viendo como si estuviera molesta.  
Uchiha me puedes soltar-habla Hinata, miro mi mano que aun estaba sosteniendo la de Hinata me sonrojo totalmente y la suelto.  
G-Go-men-digo avergonzado, ella se voltea y se va sin decir nada  
S-Sasuke-kun que estabas haciendo con Hinata-me pregunta Sakura(Sui: nada que te importe zorraaaa odiosa interrumpiste el momento ¬¬)  
Nada solo me pregunto algo-contesto, espero que no pregunte que fue no sabría que decirle  
Entonces vámonos-sonríe colgándose de mi brazo y jalándome para irnos

Caminamos hasta la plaza, Sakura sigue colgada de mi brazo esto me incomoda un poco además no me ha dicho a donde iremos.

Bien lo primero será una estética-dice Sakura animada  
Estética?-pronuncio confundido, para que quiere ir ahí  
Si, andando-me jala del brazo hasta llegar a una  
Bienvenidos, que desean?-nos pregunta una de las encargadas  
Quiero que le hagan un nuevo look a el-me señala, o.o espera que…  
Heeee-digo sorprendido, ahora entiendo porque esto no me daba buena espina.  
Ok. por aquí joven-me habla la mujer señalándome un asiento  
Matte yo no…-trato de decir  
Nada, vamos Sasuke-kun-Sakura me empuja para sentarme  
Que corte quiere?-pregunta la mujer  
Hágale este-dice Sakura mostrándole un catalogo  
De acuerdo-la mujer toma sus instrumentos y cortar mi cabello, no entiendo para que quiere Sakura que me corte el cabello debí haberme negado a venir ._.", ahora esta sentada leyendo una revista supongo que es para no aburrirse, la mujer tarda 20 min. en acabar.  
Listo, señorita ya termine-dice la mujer hablándole a Sakura que se levanta y se acerca, no se supone que me tiene que preguntar a mi si me gusta.  
Sugoi! Sasuke te ves muy bien-grita Sakura emocionada  
Tome joven-la mujer me da un espejo, no puedo decir que me desagrada pero me gustaba mi cabello como estaba, suspiro cansado y me levanto.

Arigato por todo-digo pagándole y saliendo del local seguido de Sakura  
Bien vamos a lo siguiente-sonríe Sakura  
Todavía hay mas-musito preocupado  
Claro, faltan dos cosas-contesta  
Porque haces esto?-pregunto  
Mmm no lo se exactamente, solo quiero que cambies de ahora en adelante pero no solo físicamente por eso quiero ayudarte un poco-responde seriamente mirándome a los ojos, tsk así que se trataba de eso.  
Quieres que sea como Naruto-suelto en tono neutro  
No quiero eso, nunca te lo pediría así que no me malinterpretes-contesta manteniendo su tono  
Lo siento, entonces vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde-me disculpo, no se porque Sakura quiere que cambie pero supongo que tiene razón yo también quisiera cambiar al menos un poco  
Hai, iremos a una tienda de ropa-me toma del brazo, aun así cortar mi cabello y cambiar mi forma de vestir no me agrada del todo =_="

Llegamos a una tienda de ropa, Sakura hace que me pruebe casi toda la tienda diciendo que tengo que usar cosas que estén de moda las cuales esta escogiendo ella, se decide por la mitad de todo lo que me hizo probarme, pido que me lleven la ropa a mi casa; Onii-san checara los estados de cuenta de la tarjeta y me reñirá preguntando en que gaste tanto, pensare en que decirle -w-"

Bien Sasuke-kun vayamos al ultimo lugar-dice caminando, la sigo y llegamos a un gimnasio.  
Desean inscribirse-se nos acerca un hombre alto y musculoso  
Solo el-contesta Sakura, el hombre me mira de arriba-abajo, me estoy poniendo nervioso creo que esto no es buena idea ._.  
Haces algún tipo de deporte o estas en algún club en donde tengas que entrenar-me pregunta  
Ahora no pero estudie kendo hace algún tiempo-contesto, onii-san me inscribió a una escuela de kendo cuando tenia 8 años quería que aprendiera a defenderme lo practique hasta que cumplí los 15 años después lo deje ya que a mi no me gusta la violencia.(Sui: que sexi *¬*)  
Ya veo, llene este formulario y le daremos los horarios en los que tiene que venir a entrenar-me da una hoja, la lleno con mis datos y se la entrego.  
Lo espero la próxima semana a las 10:00am-asiento con la cabeza y salimos del gimnasio.  
Vendré contigo al gimnasio Sasuke-kun- me sonríe Sakura  
Hai, Sakura me puedes acompañar antes de irte-le pregunto  
Claro, a donde-contesta  
Tengo que comprar una cámara de video-respondo, vamos al centro comercial Sakura me ayuda a escoger una cámara hay varios tipos, tomo una que es tamaño compacto no quiero cargar con algo tan grande todos los días, caminamos a las cajas a pagarla, acompaño a Sakura hasta el parque, se despide y tomo el camino a mi casa; entro encontrándome con las bolsas de la tienda de ropa en la sala creo que Kaede-san los dejo pasar, subo a mi recamara y me recuesto en mi cama, hoy fue un día pesado.  
FIN SASUKE

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entro en mi casa y aviento las llaves en la mesa, me siento en el sillón recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo, tsk hoy fue un día complicado aunque desde el sábado estoy algo preocupado por lo que paso con Sai, no se porque lo bese si a mi el ya no me gusta o si?, ahhhh que demonios me esta pasando estoy muy confundida, haber Hinata respira hondo, despeja tu mente siempre he sido alguien tranquila y serena pero eso es porque siempre he pensado que todo se pude resolver con calma y lógica pero últimamente no ha sido así que me esta pasando desde cuando empecé a cambiar mi forma de pensar creo que fue…..desde que llego el Uchiha y ahora el que tiene que ver, waaaaa tengo que dejar de pensar en esto por hoy y ahora que recuerdo el Uchiha actuaba extraño hoy y no se porque tal vez sea que lo he besado dos veces y se sienta avergonzado hmmm tomando en cuenta su personalidad sea lo mas seguro además de donde saco que Sai es mi novio o que el me gusta como puede saber algo de lo que ni yo misma estoy segura acaso mis acciones son obvias y los demás notaran que tal vez me guste Sai o_o, no eso es imposible.(Sui: eso es porque esta enamorado de ti Hina y tu también lo amas solo que no lo quieres aceptar ¬¬ Al: si que son lentos Hina y Sasu-sama xP)

FLASH BACK  
Termino los ejercicios así que me voy a revisar.

Bien, puede retirarse Hyuuga-dice Asuma-sensei voy a mi lugar, tomo mis cosas y salgo del salón veo al Uchiha supongo que esta esperando a Sakura o eso parece.  
Esperas a tu novia Uchiha-digo llamando su atención  
Hee h-hai-musita sonrojando agachando la cabeza, se ve nervioso que le sucede o.O?  
Pensé que habían terminado con su teatrito-suelto en tono neutro  
No es un juego, es de verdad-dice en voz apenas aludible, esto me molesta desde cuando a Sakura le gusta el Uchiha y se atreve a decirme que soy una zorra cuando ella solo esta jugando con Sasuke….tal vez ella lo este utilizando para olvidarse de Naruto como es posible que el acepte eso, el en verdad que es un completo IDIOTA!, siento algo en el pecho que es esto, tsk será mejor que me largue de aquí.  
Hmp entonces felicidades por ti-bufo dándome la vuelta, me toman de la mano así que me detengo y volteo.  
H-Hinata y-yo p-perdón-tartamudea el Uchiha, porque me pide perdón…por detenerme  
Porque?-pregunto  
Por lo que te dije cuando paso lo de Sakura-contesta, así que es por eso, hmm decidí dejar mi venganza contra el ya que no tiene sentido además creo que fue suficiente con lo que le he hecho y también a mi ya me canso este juego.  
Eso ya no importa decidí olvidarlo-digo seriamente  
Será lo mejor olvidar todo lo que ha pasado ya que podría afectar tu relación con Sai-dice, creo que a el no le conviene que Sakura se entere de "eso" ahora que son novios aunque ella solo lo este utilizando o eso parece no creo que de la noche a la mañana Sakura se haya olvidado de Naruto, mi relación con Sai….mi que! yo no tengo nada con el.  
Sai, el que tiene que ver con esto-lo miro fijamente  
A ti te gusta Sai-desvía la mirada; a mi me gusta Sai que le hace pensar eso, será porque me ve hablando con el creo que debo aclararle que es solo porque somos amigos desde pequeños…espera no tengo porque darle explicaciones a el aunque de todas formas a mi no me gusta Sai o si?.  
Sasuke-kun ya nos podemos ir-oigo a Sakura alzo la vista, nos mira y veo que se molesta acaso esta celosa será mejor irme, trato de mover mi mano pero no puedo, el Uchiha no me la ha soltado ahora entiendo la molestia de Sakura se ha dado cuenta de esto.  
Uchiha me puedes soltar-digo secamente, el voltea y se sonroja totalmente, sonrío arrogantemente al verlo, suelta mi mano.  
G-Go-men-dice avergonzado, me volteo y camino, creo que Sakura me odiara aun mas.  
FIN FLASH BACK

Nunca pensé que el Uchiha y Sakura acabaran haciéndose novios me sorprendió cuando ella se lo dijo a Kakashi-sensei creo que termine ayudando al Uchiha pero sigo sin saber porque arruine el plan de Sakura solo se que cuando vi que ellos estaban apunto de besarse sentí una opresión en el pecho justo como la que sentí hoy al saber que no era un juego eso de que son novios, no se que me esta sucediendo pero por alguna razón prefiero no descubrirlo.  
Todo lo que sucedió me confunde no entiendo nada por ello detesto cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con "Sentimientos" ya que son muy problemáticos; mejor me pongo a estudiar los diálogos que tengo que decir en la obra ya que los ensayos van a comenzar.(Sui: =_= solo acéptalo y se feliz con Sasuke-sama, LO AMAS *-* Al: bueno hasta aquí, nos vemos Janee ^^)


	12. Amistad y Amor

Cap.12 "Amistad y Amor"

Llegue al salón encontrándome con Sai que era el único que había llegado, entre y me fui directo a mi lugar.  
Buenos días Hinata-Hime-me saluda  
Hmp-bufo sentándome  
Hoy tenemos que exponer, trajo los esquemas-sonríe burlonamente, con quien cree que esta tratando no soy una bakaaaa como Naruto como para que se me olviden las cosas  
Borra esa estúpida sonrisa-suelto fastidiada y le enseño las cartulinas  
Te ves linda cuando te enojas Hime-dice Sai sonriendo  
b-ba-kaaa o/o-me sonrojo y volteo hacia la ventana

Entra el profesor Iruka saludándonos, empieza a llamar por numero de lista para que pasaran a exponer, de todo lo que decían solo anote lo mas importante, por fin me toca y me levanto junto con Sai exponemos con esquemas el tema explicando cada parte, contestamos las preguntas que nos hacen, terminamos y me voy a mi lugar, suena el timbre e Iruka nos dice que la siguiente clase pasaran los demás nos volvió a avisar que Kurenai no vendría tampoco hoy.(Sui: que raro Kurenai no a aparecido o.o Al: porque será .-.?)

Es extraño no les parece-voltea a vernos Ino  
Que?-digo mirándola  
Pues que Kurenai-sensei ha faltado 2 días le habrá pasado algo?-contesta  
Talvez tenga asuntos que resolver muy importantes-habla Sai seriamente  
Tu sabes que puede ser Sai?-le pregunta Ino  
No, no lo se-responde haciendo una sonrisa  
Quizá este enferma de algo y por eso no haya venido-digo en tono neutro  
También puede ser eso-dice Ino  
La siguiente clase tal vez venga-dice Sai viéndome, lo miro a lo ojos por alguna razón me siento extraña siempre que los miro, como si el estuviera ocultando algo aunque también me parecen muy solitarios cuando lo conocí tenia la misma mirada esa fue la razón por la cual me acerque a el se le veía tan solo que en ese momento pensé que debía protegerlo y cuidarlo después con el tiempo esa mirada fue desapareciendo pero ahora nuevamente la tiene creo que todo este tiempo a estado así yo lo deje solo de nuevo pero eso fue porque mi padre lo alejo de mi, que hubiera sucedido si hubiéramos permanecido juntos en ese entonces.  
Hina estas bien?-me mira Ino preocupada  
Hai hai-suspiro desviando la mirada, creo que estoy pensando cosas extrañas.  
De repente te quedaste pensativa-dice Sai haciendo su habitual sonrisa  
Ya se, tienes hambre?-pronuncia Ino  
No exactamente-contesto arqueando una ceja  
Es verdad, je jeje la que tiene hambre soy yo-pone una mano detrás de su nuca riéndose  
Quieres ir a comprar algo?-le dice Sai  
Si, vienes Hina-se levanta de su banco  
Iie prefiero quedarme-contesto; espero a que ellos se vayan y salgo del salón, quiero ir a la azotea a respirar aire fresco además me gusta mas estar sola.

Subo las escaleras que dan a la azotea, veo la puerta abierta al parecer hay alguien, entro y veo al Uchiha recargado en uno de los barandales, me acerco también recargándome en un barandal me ve y un sonrojo se posa en sus mejillas a lo que sonrío arrogantemente.  
Porque no estas con tu novia?-pregunto rompiendo el silencio  
La llamaron de la dirección y quería venir a ver el cielo-contesta, no me había dado cuenta pero hay algo diferente en el, lo miro de reojo de arriba abajo.  
Te cortaste el cabello-me voltea a ver sorprendido supongo que se le hace extraño que me haya dado cuenta, también siento que hay otra cosa diferente en el pero no se que es.  
t-te d-diste c-cuenta-musita nervioso  
hmp te ves bien-digo provocando que se pongo totalmente rojo como un tomate bien maduro, vuelvo a sonreír arrogantemente me divierte y me gusta verlo así.  
G-Gra-cia-s-tartamudeo, me acerco a el haciendo que me mire extrañado y se ponga nervioso, me acerco mas a su rostro haciendo que nuestros labios se rosen….espera que haces Hinata?  
(Sui: waaaaa / que kawaiii beso beso Al: HinaSasu o/o)  
Aunque no cambio mucho en la forma que tenia-pronuncio alejándome de el.  
e-etto m-me tengo que ir, con permiso Hinata-dice el Uchiha caminando hacia la puerta noto como su cara sigue con ese sonrojo impregnado después desaparece de mi vista, tsk en que estabas pensando Hinata porque hiciste eso vaya que eres estúpida.

Hina en donde estabas?-me habla Ino mientras entraba al salón  
Fui a tomar un poco de aire-contesto caminando hacia ellos  
Ah por cierto estaba hablando con Sai, no quieren venir con nosotros a un karaoke vamos a divertirnos mucho-pregunta entusiasmada  
No, gracias-respondo automáticamente  
Heee porque?-pronuncia desilusionada  
Suena divertido Hinata-Hime-dice Sai sonriendo  
Pues ve tu-suelto sin interés  
Por favor por favor ven Hina-suplica Ino  
Te hará bien salir Hinata-Hime-trata de convencerme Sai, tsk que fastidiosos pueden ser los dos juntos.  
Hmp esta bien-bufo molesta  
Super!-grita Ino feliz  
Quien mas ira-habla Sai, también iba a preguntarle eso no quiero sorpresas desagradables como que vaya alguno de mis estúpidos fans.  
Pues Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Temari, Matsuri, Tenten y yo-contesta, Mm ellos no me molestan de hecho me agradan un poco

Llega Anko-sensei así que nos vamos a sentar da su clase como de costumbre preguntándonos cosas en ingles y dejándonos traducir textos de ingles a español o viceversa

Escuchen gusanos habrá un concurso de ingles aquel que se inscriba y quede en los 3 primeros lugares exentara el siguiente examen-menciona la profesora  
De que trata el curso?-pregunta Temari  
Las bases están en el mural de la escuela ahí pueden checarlo, es todo por hoy nos veremos el Jueves-contesta Anko y se va  
Se inscribirán ustedes?-pregunta Ino  
No me interesa-respondo en tono neutro  
Lo pensare-contesta Sai  
Mmm yo no soy muy buena en ingles así que no me arriesgare-sonríe nerviosa  
A que hora nos iremos-dice Sai  
En un momento solo invitare a alguien mas n/n-se sonroja, creo que esa persona será el Uchiha, tsk esto será un poco problemático, Ino se levanta y camina hacia el, la sigo junto con Sai. (Sui: que emoción que sucederá o.o?)  
Sasuke quieres venir con nosotros a un karaoke-le pregunta, al verme el Uchiha desvía la mirada.  
G-Gomen le prometi a Sakura que estudiaría con ella-responde  
Perdón por interrumpir-se acerca Sakura-Sasuke-kun lo siento pero saldré con mis padres así que no voy a poder estudiar contigo-dice dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara, esto me molesta-Adiós a todos- me ve y hace una sonrisa torcida antes de irse.  
Listo ya puedes venir-dice Ino tomándolo del brazo  
Etto es que…-trata de decir el Uchiha  
Hola princesa y chicos-saluda lee desde la puerta venia con una chica con chonguitos  
"princesa" pero si no esta aquí Sakura-dice Ino confundida, reacciona y se tapa la boca-Gomen no quise decir eso jejeje  
Me refería a Hinata aunque ahora que lo mencionas donde esta mi am…-Ino corre hacia el y le cubre la boca.(Sui: pobre cejas de azotador ._.)  
No le hagan caso jejeje-se pone nerviosa, porque actúa tan extraño o.o será acaso, volteo a ver al Uchiha su amigo no sabe que el es novio de Sakura querrá evitar que se entere.  
Ino-chan estas bien-habla la chica de los chonguitos  
h-hai, hay que irnos-contesta mientras sale del salón jalando al cejudo que ya estaba morado porque Ino no lo dejaba respirar.  
Ino-chan esta rara-dice Chouji sacando una bolsa de papas  
Ella siempre ha sido rara-se ríe Kiba, todos salen siguiendo a Ino quien aun no soltaba al chico de cejas grandes.

Aquí es-se emociona Ino, era un local grande que decía "Paradise Kiss" entramos y un chico nos asigno una mesa para todos.  
Quienes pasaran a cantar?-pregunta el joven que nos atiende; Ino, Temari, Kiba, Chouji, Tenten, Shino y Lee levantan la mano-bien anótense aquí también pongan la canción que desean  
A usted también le da vergüenza pasar Hinata-san-me habla Matsuri, la miro y se sonroja, ella es como la versión femenina del Uchiha es igual de tímida.  
No me interesa hacerlo-contesto secamente, voltee a ver al Uchiha esta hablando con Ino ella si que no pierde el tiempo, nuestras miradas se cruzan pero el inmediatamente la desvía

Ahora Kiba, Chouji y Shino nos cantaran "Tu príncipe" pasen al frente-llama el presentador, ellos se levantan y pasan.(Sui: sabemos que a muchos no les gusta el reguetón y a otros si, al menos yo lo odio ¬¬ Al: pero la letra de esta canción se nos hizo buena como para darle un poco de ambiente al finc jeje esperamos les guste, a mi tampoco me gusta el reguetón es un asco =_= pero respetamos los gustos y aceptamos que algunas de sus letras son buenas creo)

Buenas Noches a todos espero les guste la canción-dicen por el micrófono y empiezan a : si tu supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo.  
(you know baby, c'mon)  
quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo.  
(entiende lo que te digo ahora ma).  
mis emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo.  
te veo cerca y la misma vez te siento tan lejos.  
azota zion c'mon!  
Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,  
estuvieras aqui conmigo,  
fueras mi novia y yo tu principe,  
ser mas allá que un amigo.  
si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,  
estuvieras aqui conmigo,  
fueras mi novia y yo tu principe,  
me muero por estar contigo.

Daddy: yo!  
como es que yo pueda hacerle  
pa decirle que este hombre se muere,  
por tenerla a ella. quiere y a la vez  
no puede contenerse y eso a mi me duele,  
como duele yal.  
No hay nada malo malo  
ven dame calor,  
apenas tu puedas ver, todo lo que por ti siento.  
me tienes loco mujer, no digo que no quiero  
la cura de mi querer tu eres y no lo sabes.  
Sencillo, dice, no dejare que nadie en mi lugar pise.  
tu mi matadora, que mi vida roba,  
no lo digo en broma, ¿dime que paso ma?  
Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aqui conmigo,  
fueras mi novia y yo tu principe  
ser más allá que un amigo.  
si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,  
estuvieras aqui conmigo.  
fueras mi novia y yo tu prinicipe, me muero por estar contigo.  
Lennox- busco mami como decirte lo que por ti siento,  
no tenerte sigue causandome sufrimiento,  
pero si me vieras con los ojos que te veo,  
fueras mi julieta y yo por siempre tu romeo.  
Quiero tenerte aqui mi nena en una noche serena,  
amandonos bajo la luna llena, vivo y por ti me desvivo  
a ver si consigo, ser más allá que un amigo. (x2)

No hay nada malo, malo  
ven dame calor calor  
apenas tu puedas ver, todo lo que por ti siento,  
me tienes loco mujer no digo que no quiero,  
la cura de mi querer, tu eres y no lo sabes.  
¿que, que, que?  
cuanto quisiera no dañar la amistad,  
pero la realidad es que yo vivo para ti nada más, you know?  
yo no me atrevo decirle la verdad, pero no aguanto más,  
pa decirle que es mi media mitad u know?  
Si supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo,  
quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo.  
mis emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo,  
te veo cerca y la misma vez te siento tan lejos...  
azota zion c'mon!  
Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,  
estuvieras aqui conmigo.  
fueras mi novia y yo tu principe,  
ser más allá que un amigo.  
si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,  
estuvieras aqui conmigo,  
fueras mi novia y yo tu principe me muero por estar contigo.  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh zion baby, y lennox.  
daddy, u know how we  
do man, luny tunes. bf, barrio fino, the real.

Al terminar todos les aplaudieron y chiflaron emocionados

Estuvieron geniales chicos-los felicito Temari; realmente no me agrada estar aquí creo que debería inventar alguna excusa e irme, me quedare un rato mas y después me iré.

Ahora Rock Lee nos cantara "Tactics" adelante-vuelve a llamar el presentador, el cejotas se levanta y camina al escenario.  
Buenas noches, esta canción se la quiero dedicar a una persona muy especial que no esta presente pero no importa aquí va-toma el micró

La vi pasar tan cerca de mi  
Hizo acelerar los latidos en mi  
Impacto total me tuve que parar,  
es la clase impresión que hiciste en mi

Deseo mirar ese cuerpo otra vez  
No hago ya mas que en ella pensar  
Me hace temblar estoy fuera de mi  
Estoy bajo tu hechizo de amor

Solo pienso en besar esos labios de carmín  
Suaves como el vino ardiente sin rechazar  
Hombre y Mujer al fin podemos congeniar  
Tomo de testigo a la lunaaaa

Bella damisela yo quiero tu amor  
Linda damisela ven dame tu amor  
Si te soy sincero bajaste mis defensas  
Será fantasía o será realidad

Hermosa damisela yo quiero tu amor  
Ilustre damisela ven dame tu amor  
Lo que despertaste en mi, no se puede detener  
Este amor es de verdad hace palpitar mi corazón

Será verdad lo que vi en ti  
Una ilusión aun no lo se  
Poco falto para mandar por ti  
Esa clase de pasión desatas tu

Unos bellos ojos que no dejo de mirar  
Esos labios rojos que tanto quiero besar  
Solo quiero que mis sueño acepte realizar  
Tomo de testigo a la lunaaaa

Bella damisela yo quiero tu amor  
Linda damisela ven dame tu amor  
Para ser sincero eres mi debilidad  
Será fantasía o será realidad

Hermosa damisela yo quiero tu amor  
Ilustre damisela ven dame tu amor  
Lo que despertaste en mi, tu bien lo conoces  
Tu lo provocas y sabes bien como enamorar

Tu me llegaste al corazón

Te robaste mi corazón

Abriste mi corazón  
Te me metiste al corazón  
Te me metiste al corazón

Uyeahh  
Te me metiste al corazón

Ouhoo Uyeahh Uyeahh  
Te me metiste al corazón

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SASUKE:  
Todos cantan muy bien también el chico de cejas grandes que al parecer esta enamorado de Sakura lo se porque Ino lo dijo en el salón aunque después trato de corregirlo pero solo me lo confirmo, volteo Hinata esta a lado de Ino la razón por la que no quería venir era ella lo que paso hoy en la azotea me hizo ver que tal vez no soy muy bueno ocultando mis sentimientos creo que ella quizá ya se haya dado cuenta de ellos espero que no; todavía tengo la sensación que me provoco cuando se acerco a mis labios, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte como si se me fuera a salir del pecho eso mismo sentí la primera vez que me beso pensé que lo volvería a hacer pero se alejo y entonces me fui.

Ahora Tenten y Temari nos cantaran "Todokonu Omoi"-anuncia el presentador.  
Esperamos les guste-habla Temari tomando su lugar.(Sui: esta canción es un fandub que nos gusta mucho y que además se acopla con lo que sucederá Al: solo pondremos algunos párrafos de la canción alternados con la historia esperamos lo disfruten ^^)

Cuantas veces con besarte he soñado  
En tus labios toda el alma entregar  
Al reflejarme en tu mirada siento  
que me arrastra su color tan azul

Ellas cantan muy bien aunque no estoy disfrutando mucho esto, me siento algo incomodo creo que iré al sanitario a mojarme la cara, me levanto y camino hacia donde están los servicios.  
Sai estoy algo confundida por eso-escucho la voz de Hinata, me acerco un poco mas para ver, Sai la toma del mentón levantando su rostro, debo detenerlo pero no puedo hacerlo después de todo esto no es mi problema, no importa cuanto la ame ella no va a corresponderme, siento de nuevo esta punzada en el pecho como si me faltaras el aire, no lo quiero ver, debo irme; trato de moverme pero mis pies no me responden.

Hinata yo Te amo-dice Sai acercándose a sus labios y posándolos sobre los de ella.

Mi corazón va latiendo tan fuerte  
que mis pensamientos no puedo escuchar  
no lo soporto duele demasiado  
pero no quiero rendirme

Salgo corriendo del karaoke, que debo hacer en este momento me siento realmente molesto, triste y sobre todo tan estúpido, como pudo pasar esto porque me tuve que enamorar de ella cuando fue que se convirtió en una persona tan especial para mi, desearía poder arrancarme estos sentimientos.

Aunque ayer me besaste casi con amor  
hoy que estas en brazos de el  
no me puedo acercar..

Hinata esta enamorada de Sai lo se aparte de que los he visto dos beses besándose, ella se comporta diferente cuando esta con el además esta la promesa que le hice a Sakura de ayudarla a olvidar a Naruto así que ahora no la puedo abandonar así que tengo que alejarme de Hinata aunque no creo que sea fácil ya que por alguna razón siempre coincidimos...(Sui: "No existen las coincidencia solo lo Inevitable" xDD Al: a que vino eso ¬¬ Sui: pues a lo que dijo Sasuke-sama la razón por la que siempre coinciden es porque están hechos el uno para el otro por eso dije la frase de Yuuko xP)

No te pude encontrar en otra situación  
es patético así te ocultare mi amor  
ven conmigo a donde ya la luna no  
nos alcance quiero tenerte solo para mi

cantan muy bien verdad Sasuke-me habla Ino mientras me acerco a ella  
Mm h-hai-contesto haciendo una leve sonrisa  
Sai, Hinata en donde estaban?-pregunta Ino, bajo la cabeza para evitar verlos  
Hinata-Hime se sentía algo mal y la acompañe a tomar aire-responde Sai  
Ahora Ino Yamanaka nos cantara "Eres para Mi" adelante-vuelve a hablar el presentador  
Sasuke esta canción te la dedico a ti-me dice mientras se va, la miro confundido porque ella me dedica una canción.

Buenas Noches, esta canción se la dedico a la persona que me gusta la cual esta presente-me ve sonriendo, siento mis mejillas calientes no sabia que a Ino le gustara yo esto es una broma, la miro sorprendido y ella comienza a cantar.

Are you ready, ready..  
Watch your back with me!

I like to see you when I wake up  
I love to hold you for a while  
I never want to miss you  
I need your skin, your touch, and your smile

Mirando, tus ojos  
Veo una luz que no puedo explicar  
Pero se que en mi destello nuestro  
Siempre aqui quedar..

Eres para mi  
You're the one for me  
Dos somos un corazon  
(Watch your back with me, what)  
Come on you will see  
Contigo encontre la razon..  
(Watch your back with me, what)

I like the way you are dancing  
To the music all night long  
I want to know what you are feeling  
Next to you, it's where I belong  
{Watch your back with me, what)

Mirando, tus ojos  
Veo una luz que no puedo explicar  
Pero se que en mi destello nuestro  
Siempre aqui quedar..

Eres para mi  
You're the one for me  
Dos somos un corazon  
(Watch your back with me, what)  
Yo soy para ti  
Come on you will see  
Contigo encontre la razon..  
(Watch your back with me, what)  
..eso'

Are you ready, ready..  
Watch your back with me!

I like to see you when I wake up  
I love to hold you for a while  
I never want to miss you  
I need your skin, your touch, and your smile

Watching your eyes  
I see a light that I can not explain  
But that in my sparkle, ours, always here to be

You are for me  
You're the one for me  
Us two, we are a heart  
(Watch your back with me, what)  
I am for you, come on you will see  
With you [encontre] the reason..  
(Watch your back with me, what)

I like the way you are dancing  
To the music all night long  
I want to know what you are feeling  
Next to you, it's where I belong  
{Watch your back with me, what)

You are for me  
You're the one for me  
Us two, we are a heart  
I am for you, come on you will see  
With you [encontre]* the reason..  
(Watch your back with me, what)  
..eso'

Tu le gustas mucho a Ino-chan-pronuncia Chouji así que lo volteo a ver  
es verdad es la segunda ves que la veo tan entusiasmada-dice Kiba  
la primera vez fue hace 5 años se enamoro de un chico que la salvo de ser atropellada aunque el era mas grande que nosotros-decía Chouji sacando una bolsa de papas  
duro 3 años enamorada de el, mmm como se llamaba?-se quedo pensativo Kiba (Sui: eso me suena conocido ¬¬ que una persona dure 3 años enamorada me suena a Ali.. Al: *le tapa la boca* continuemos o/o)  
Shikamaru-oigo la voz de Ino  
es verdad...Inoo! nosotros gomen O.O"-ambos se ponen nervioso  
dejen de contar las cosas ajenas-les manda una mirada asesina  
si, lo sentimos-se disculpan agachando la cabeza

Sasuke puedo hablar contigo-me pregunta sonrojada  
hai-respondo, ahora que voy a hacer no quiero lastimarla, me levanto y nos alejamos un poco de los demás  
se que Sakura es tu novia pero realmente me gustas-me mira a los ojos  
perdón pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos-digo seriamente  
no puedes darme una oportunidad-siento sus labios sobre los míos, abro los ojos como platos, sus labios son suaves pero no siento nada, realmente la única que puede hacer que el corazón se me acelere es Hinata es algo que no se puede evitar.(Al: lo beso O.O porque todas abusan de Sasuke-samaa ._." Sui: será porque es tan Sexy *¬* que te dan ganas de quitarle la ropa y violarlo ahí mismo *baba*)  
Gomen no puedo-me separo de ella  
realmente amas a Sakura?, pero ella solo te esta utilizando puedes salir lastimado si sigues con ella-dice Ino preocupada  
eso lo se-hago una media sonrisa  
no te importa Sasuke-salen lagrimas de sus mejillas  
le prometí que la ayudaría-le extiendo un pañuelo e Ino lo toma-además no amo a Sakura  
entonces porque lo haces-me mira sorprendida  
quiero protegerla y verla feliz-contesto  
te ataras a alguien que no amas solo para verla feliz-pronuncia con algo de molestia-y tu felicidad?  
la persona de la que estoy enamorado nunca me corresponderá así que Sakura no es la única que esta utilizando en esta relación, yo también lo hago para poder olvidar a esa persona que ahora amo-musito con tristeza, Hinata es como una estrella que nunca podré alcanzar... (Sui: o.O" que cursi Sasuke-sama, el Sasuke que yo conozco nunca diría eso ._. Alice que le estas haciendo decir a mi Sasu-Samaa ¬¬ Al: es para que se vea mas romántico *-* además no me critiques =_=" bakaa)  
Sasuke entonces podemos ser amigos?-se seca las lagrimas y me estira la mano sonriendo o al menos lo intenta aunque puedo notar como su mirada esta algo sombría.  
Claro-digo tomando su mano

Regresamos con todos los demás como si no hubiera sucedido nada nos quedamos un rato mas escuchando cantar a las personas que pasaban.  
FIN SASUKE


	13. Malas Intenciones

Cap.13 "Malas Intenciones"

Hinata yo te amo-se acerca Sai a mi rostro siento sus labios sobre los míos, se sienten tan calidos y dulces, el corazón me comienza a latir fuertemente como si se me fuera a salir del pecho. Me aparto de el y lo veo, abro los ojos como platos al distinguirlo.

S-Sasuke tu que, porque estas aquí?-digo sorprendida, el hace una sonrisa.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga despierte-escucho la voz de alguien, la imagen se va desvaneciendo la luz me ciega y abro lentamente los ojos, veo a Anko-sensei parada enfrente de mi con el ceño fruncido-acaso le parece muy aburrida mi clase.  
Lo siento-digo haciendo una reverencia  
Se quedara después de clase y para la otra le recomiendo dormir bien si no quiere quedarse después de clase durante un mes-dice molesta  
Tsk-suelto fastidiada  
También tendrá tarea extra-hace una sonrisa torcida antes de irse; genial justo lo que mas odio…..tener tarea. (Sui: que cruel es Anko o_o)  
Hai-suspiro cansada sentándome en mi lugar.

La clase continua Anko-sensei me da miradas fugaces para ver que este poniendo atención y no me vuelva a quedar dormida, suena el timbre anunciando el cambio de clase y el fin de esta.

Hyuuga la veo después-me dice Anko antes de salir del salón  
Hmp-bufo molesta  
Te encuentras bien Hinata-Hime-me habla Sai  
Hai hai-digo levantándome para ir al teatro de la escuela  
Parece que no dormiste bien Hinata-Hime-dice Sai en tono preocupado siguiéndome  
Y de quien crees que el la culpa-lo veo irritada  
Acaso no dormiste por lo que te dije ayer-sonríe socarronamente (Sui: o.o Hina soñó con Sai , Mm me pregunto que fue lo que soñó *-* Al: pervertida ¬¬)  
n-n s-se d-de q-u-e h-ha-bla-s-tartamudeo sonrojada  
Te amo Hime-dice Sai  
U-Urusaiii b-bakaa-una parte de mi esta feliz por saber lo que Sai siente por mi pero por otra parte me siento extraña y siento algo raro en el pecho.

Llego a la sala de teatro al parecer Kakashi-sensei no ha llegado por que todos están haciendo lo que quieren son muy ruidosos, camino hacia la bodega que esta dentro del teatro y me recuesto en una de las colchonetas que hay.  
Me pregunto que es este sentimiento que es lo que siento por Sai cuando me volvió a besar me sentí protegida sus labios son calidos pero aun así mi corazón no latió tanto como cuando besaba al Uchiha , no se que es lo que me pasa acaso me estaré enamorando del Uchiha? No eso no puede pasar no puedo enamorarme de el; no se lo que siento por el solo se que me gusta estar junto a el y verlo, ahora que lo recuerdo yo soñé con el antes de que Anko-sensei me despertara lo había olvidado pero porque soñé con Sasuke creo que realmente me enamore de el.

Por aquí deben estar Karin-san-es la voz del Uchiha viene con alguien  
Esta muy sucio y no los veo Sasu-kun-una chica de cabello rojizo se le pega al Uchiha melosamente y su voz es muy chillona; que demo…..quien es esa tipa =_="? creo que la he visto en el salón pero porque esta con MI Sasuke y que hacen aquí, tsk porque estoy tan enojada creo que estoy celosa ahhh pero que estoy diciendo -.-  
Cuidado Karin-san-dice el Uchiha tomándola de la cintura impidiendo que su cara fuera a estamparse contra el suelo. (Sui: kuso porque no dejo que se cayera maldita Zorra ¬¬)  
Arigatou Sasu-kun-habla en tono meloso pegándosele mas al Uchiha para abrazarlo, tsk acaso el Uchiha no se da cuenta que ella lo hizo al propósito.  
Neee Sasu-kun sabes te ves muy atractivo así-dice juntando su rostro al de el Uchiha, tsk esto ya me fastidio quien se cree esa tipa. (Sui: siii vamos Hina golpéala, yo te ayudo ¬¬ Al: últimamente todas quieren besar a Sasuke o.o será su perfume Sui: ahora que lo mencionas Sasuke esta usando un nuevo perfume que le regalo o.o "la chica que no se debe nombrar" seguro le echo algo esa chica bruja ¬¬ Al: Zorra feromonas o_o ahora será acosado por todas las Zorras del anime y mundo pobre ._. Sui: heeee noooo esa chica bruja me las pagara ¬¬ Al: bien mucha interrupción continuemos jeje gomen)

Podrían dejar de estorbar y quitarse de mi camino-digo en tono frío, ambos me voltean a ver, como pensé no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia.  
Ahh pero si es la señorita témpano de hielo o debería decir la princesa sin sentimientos-dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa arrogante, es la segunda vez que escucho esos sobrenombres los detesto quienes se creen para decirme eso.  
Al menos no soy una chica de cascos ligeros que se le ofrece a cuanto pasa por enfrente de ella-suelto en el mismo tono haciendo una sonrisa torcida, su rostro se comienza a tornarse rojo de la rabia y alza la mano para golpearme-ni siquiera lo intentes- le detengo la mano.  
Maldita-hace un puño con su otra mano, tsk no se cansa  
Deténganse-habla el Uchiha interponiéndose, porque de nuevo el se esta metiendo-Karin-san onegai no se peleen, será mejor buscar lo que nos pidió el sensei-la toma de la mano y la jala; hago un puño con mi mano ahora si tengo ganas de golpearla.  
Tienes razón Sasu-kun-vuelve a decir en tono en meloso la pelirroja; camino hacia la puerta, será mejor que me valla además al parecer ya llego Kakashi-demo no permitiré que me insulten –le escucho decir a la pelirroja me empuja a donde hay varias cosas de utilería, cierro los ojos esperando el golpe pero siento unos brazos rodeándome y escucho varias cosas caerse seguidas de un quejido; abro los ojos encontrándome con unas orbes negras.  
Uchiha-pronuncio sorprendida  
Hinata estas bien-dice con una sonrisa (Sui: kawaiii Sasuke-sama es genial y sexy *¬*)  
Hai, pero porque me protegiste?-pregunto confundida  
Me alegro-contesta  
No me has respondido-digo seriamente, un carmesí se posa en sus mejillas y desvía la mirada apenado.  
m-mi c-u-er-p-o s-se m-mov-vi-o s-so-l-lo-musita, veo como la sangre comienza a bajar por su frente.  
Estas herido-digo preocupada, espero que no sea grave todo porque me protegió.  
n-no e-es n-na-da-dice poniéndose la mano en la cabeza para detener la sangre, saco un pañuelo de la bolsa de mi falda-e-en v-er-da-d n-no e-es n-ne-ce-sar-rio H-Hinata  
Guarda silencio Uchiha-digo molesta, esta sangrando y dice que no es nada: limpio su frente con el pañuelo y lo coloco en donde esta la herida para limpiarla-olvide la pomada que uso para estos casos, pero el pañuelo servirá para detener un poco la sangre así que mantenlo contra la herida-lo volteo a ver, noto que su cara esta totalmente sonrojada, hago una sonrisa arrogante al verlo.  
Ar-ri-ga-tou-me atrae hacia el rodeándome con sus brazos-realmente me alegra que estés bien-susurra; mis mejillas están calientes y siento el corazón acelerado.  
d-de q-qu-e h-ha-bla-s U-Uchi-ha-otra vez este tartamudeo porque o/o?, siento como el Uchiha posa su frente en mi hombro –oi U-Uchiha oi…-lo muevo pero no responde, me separo de el; se ha desmayado debo llevarlo a la enfermería.  
Tsk-suelto fastidiada levantando al Uchiha pesa más de lo que imagine a pesar de que se ve tan ligero.

Señorita Hyuuga en don…-me habla Kakashi-sensei pero se detiene y en su rostro se posa una mirada de preocupación-que sucedió, el señor Uchiha se encuentra bien?-se acerca a nosotros  
Tuvimos un accidente y el se desmayo-digo en tono neutro  
"Un accidenté" dice Kakashi dudando y me mira de forma sospechosa  
Se encuentra bien Hinata-Hime-me habla Sai preocupado  
Si, estoy bien pero el Uchiha-digo señalando sus heridas  
Le ayudare a llevarlo a la enfermería-dice acercándose al Uchiha  
NO…..es necesario, todos sigan con lo que estaban haciendo yo lo llevare a la enfermería, señorita Hyuuga usted también debería venir a que la chequen por si tiene alguna herida-ordena Kakashi en tono serio  
Hai-digo, Kakashi me quieta al Uchiha y lo carga.  
Hinata-Hime vaya con cuidado-musita Sai antes de alejarse, pasa a lado del profesor diciéndole algo, Kakashi hace una media sonrisa y me voltea a ver. (Sui: O.O que le habrá dicho Sai, lo investigare XDD)  
Hyuuga se va a quedar ahí-dice usando el mismo tono de antes

Llegamos a la enfermería pero no encontramos a Tsunade, Kakashi deposita al Uchiha en una de las camillas con cuidado por alguna razón comienzo a pensar que Kakashi esta demasiado preocupado por el Uchiha se me hace raro ningún profesor se preocuparía tanto por un alumno a menos de que tenga algún interés en el, acaso a Kakashi-sensei le gust…..no eso no puede ser estoy comenzando a pensar cosas extrañas pero aun así es raro ver al profesor tan preocupado por el Uchiha.(Sui: Hina estaba pensado en yaoi *¬* kawaiiiii Hina perver XDDD)

Que fue lo que sucedió Hyuuga-me habla Kakashi con semblante serio; tsk ahora que le voy a decir, no puedo decirle la verdad y si lo que digo no concuerda con lo que el Uchiha diga si le pregunta también estaré en serios problemas.  
Lo que paso fue que….-el ruido de la puerta me interrumpe y entra Tsunade  
Kakashi Hinata que hacen aquí?-pregunta confundida  
Revisa a Sasuke Uchiha-dice Kakashi en forma de orden, Tsunade voltea hacia donde esta el Uchiha y hace al igual que Kakashi una expresión de preocupación.  
Que le paso-se acerca a la camilla y comienza a revisarlo  
El y la señorita Hyuuga tuvieron un "accidente"-vuelve a decir Kakashi dudando de lo ultimo, acaso piensa que yo provoque el accidente realmente se esta comportando extraño Kakashi.  
Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque "el" estaba aquí-Tsunade solto un suspiro, "el" a quien se refiere no veo a nadie a parte de nosotros.  
La herida no es profunda así que el estará bien-habla Tsunade aliviada  
Entonces yo me retiro también deberías checar a la señorita Hyuuga-pronuncia mas calmado Kakashi saliendo de la enfermería.  
Siéntate aquí Hinata para revisarte-me señala una camilla  
Hai-digo en tono neutro, Tsunade se acerca y pone una mano en mi frente; que es esto comienzo a ver borroso acaso si me abre hecho daño, se me cierran los ojos y veo todo negro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Lo siento Hinata es mas fácil así-dice la rubia mientras recuesta a la ojiperla  
En serio lo crees-se escucha otra voz en el cuarto  
Sabia que aparecerías-la rubia sonríe  
Porque la dormiste-el pelinegro la ve fijamente  
No le haré nada Sai-kun, solo es porque me es mas fácil revisarla con mis métodos normales a ella y a Sasuke-sama-dice en tono calmado la rubia  
Hinata-sama no provoco el accidente así que dejen de pensar en hacerle daño porque no lo permitiré-el pelinegro aparece detrás de ella.  
Lo se, Hinata no seria capaz el único que piensa eso es Kakashi solo se tranquilizara hasta oírlo de Sasuke-sama-la rubia se aleja del pelinegro para acercarse a un azabache, posa su mano en la frente de este y de ella comienza a salir una luz verde curando la herida de forma interna, pasa sus manos por encima de todo el cuerpo del azabache revisando otras heridas.  
Debo reconocer que eres buena-el pelinegro la observa  
Nunca creí recibir un halago de un Ninja como tu-la rubia sonríe, se acerca a la camilla de la ojiperla e igualmente pasa sus manos por encima del cuerpo de ella con la luz verde saliendo de sus palmas-como esta Kurenai escuche que tuvo un verdadero accidente.  
Esta mejor-suelta en tono serio el pelinegro  
Así que en verdad Madara se esta moviendo-dice la rubia apartándose de la ojiluna y sentándose en su escritorio.  
No responderé eso-el pelinegro se acerca a Hinata  
Como esta Hinata-sama?-un castaño abre la puerta de improvisto haciendo que ambos ninjas lo vean.  
Se encuentra bien-habla el pelinegro  
Sai tenemos que hablar-el rostro del castaño de torna serio, el pelinegro asintió y lo siguió no sin antes darle una mirada a la rubia.  
Ya te dije que no le haremos nada de cualquier forma no tardaran en despertar así que estará bien-dice la rubia en tono fastidiado  
Aun así estaremos alerta-la vio el castaño para después salir junto con el pelinegro.

Han descubierto que era un señuelo-el castaño se recargo en la pared  
Eso significa que no tardaran en dar con este lugar-habla el pelinegro en tono neutro  
Así es y con Kurenai herida no se si podamos con ellos-dice el castaño molesto  
Le avisaste a Hiashi-sama-los ojos del pelinegro se posaron en la figura de un hombre con un cigarro que estaba junto a un peliplateado.  
Si, adelantaran su viaje lo mas que puedan pero aun tiene cosas que arreglar en Inglaterra-contesta el castaño viendo a su compañero.  
Y los demás-musita el pelinegro aun observando a los ninjas  
Sabes que no podemos dejar sin protección a Hiashi-sama ni a Hanabi-sama ya que Madara también puede ir tras ellos-el castaño dirige la mirada hacia los mismo ninjas que ve su compañero.  
Tienes razón-suspira el pelinegro  
Tuviste algún problema con ellos-pregunta el castaño acercándose a la ventana  
Piensan que Hinata-sama provoco el accidente del Uchiha-dice serio el pelinegro  
Crees que intenten hacer algo-habla el castaño  
No lo se pero si la llegan a tocar los mato-la mirada del pelinegro se torna gélida (Sui: Kowaiii Sai-kun o.o pero es sexy *-*)  
Tu realmente amas a Hinata-sama, cierto?-el castaño observa seriamente al pelinegro  
Hmp-el pelinegro se aleja de la ventana y camina hacia la enfermería dejando al castaño

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..:.:

Sasuke:

Mis papados se sienten pesados, me cuesta trabajo tratar de abrirlos la luz es muy fuerte, me lastima los ojos.

En donde estoy?-musito viendo el techo  
Ya has despertado Sasuke-kun-escucho la voz de Tsunade-san, giro mi cabeza encontrándola sentada en su escritorio  
Que hago aquí?-me levanto para quedar sentado en la cama  
No te esfuerces debes descansar-me habla seria Tsunade  
Tsk me duele la cabeza-pongo mi mano sobre ella  
Es por el golpe que te diste-responde Tsunade viéndome; golpe?...es verdad al ayudar a Hinata me golpee ¡¿Hinata?  
Como esta ella?-pregunto preocupado  
¿ella? aah te refieres a Hinata, esta bien ya se ha ido a su casa después de todo ya es tarde y también tenia que descansar, no recibió grandes heridas pero creo que solo necesitaba dormir-responde bebiendo de una botella (Sui: que tendrá esa botella o.o? , no me lo imagino XDDD)  
Que bien-digo aliviado  
Y que fue lo que les paso?-Tsunade se pone seria, que le digo no le puedo decir la verdad que Karin empujo a Hinata.  
B-Bu-eno e-es q-u-e H-Hin-na-ta se tropezó y pues trate de evitarlo pero yo también me caí y chocamos contra las cosas de utilería eso paso-digo tratando de sonar convincente  
Mm ya veo Hinata me dijo lo mismo solo que en otras palabras-Tsunade vuelve a beber de la botella; ya le había preguntado a Hinata o.o si nuestras historias no hubieran concordado que pasaría, bueno al menos no sucedió.  
Creo que me retiro-me paro y me pongo mis zapatos  
No te quites el vendaje de la cabeza y ven mañana para revisarte la herida-me dice levantándose  
h-hai, entonces Adiós-camino hacia la puerta  
espera, toma-se acerca y me estira la mano-lo encontraron en la bodega tiene sangre así que supuse que era tuyo.  
Arigatou-hago una reverencia y tomo el pañuelo; es de Hinata pero antes de dárselo lo lavare para que se le quite la sangre.

Llego a mi casa y me siento en el sillón, estoy realmente cansado también adolorido del cuerpo pero valió la pena al menos Hinata no salio lastimada con eso yo soy feliz creo que si ella hubiera salido herida odiaría a Karin en fin eso ahora ya no importa. (Sui: aun así deberías odiar a esa zorraaa ¬¬)  
Escucho el teléfono sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos

Moshi Moshi-contesto  
Sasuke-kun al fin llegaste-escucho la voz de Sakura  
Si, acabo de llegar-digo  
Como estas?-pregunta preocupada  
Estoy muy bien, solo algo cansado-respondo sin ánimos  
Que bien estaba preocupada-suspira aliviada  
Lo siento, por preocuparte-mis parpados pesan  
Neee esta bien, bueno te dejo descansar, buenas noches-se despide  
Hai, Oyasumi-cuelgo el teléfono, subo a mi habitación y me recuesto quedándome dormido.  
FIN SASUKE


	14. Verdades Hirientes

Cap.14 "Verdades Hirientes"

Escucho el sonido del timbre, me levanto con pesadez camino hacia las escaleras; tsk quien demonios será, abro la puerta encontrándome con Sai.

Ah eres tu?-me doy la vuelta-que quieres?-me siento en el sillón en lo que Sai entra y cierra la puerta.  
Aun estabas dormida-me ve con una sonrisa  
Pues tu que crees-suelto fastidiada-no me has contestado que haces aquí?  
Vine por ti-contesta ensanchando su sonrisa  
Para que?-pregunto sin ánimos  
Para tener una cita así que arréglate-sonríe burlonamente  
Nande? De que demonios hablas bakaa-arqueo una ceja-te golpéate con algo?  
No, así que vamos-me toma del brazo y me levanta  
Tsk solo para que dejes de fastidiar-lo veo molesta (Sui: que poder de convencimiento tiene Sai o-o)  
Hai, Hinata-Hime-me sonríe lo que me hace sonrojar y subo las escaleras; que fue esa cara que puso Sai me recordó a la que puso el Uchiha ayer antes de que se desmayara hizo que me latiera el corazón.

Me doy un baño rápido y salgo, saco de mi ropero un vestido rosa que me llega tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, cuello en forma de V y la espalda descubierta; fue un regalo de Hanabi en mi cumpleaños dijo que debería tener al menos un vestido atrevido para la ocasión supongo que esta es una, me delineo los ojos de negro, uso sombras rosas, rubor, pongo rimel en mis pestañas y por ultimo uso brillo labial rosa, cepillo mi cabello y bajo donde esta Sai.

Siento hacerte esperar-digo acercándome  
Esta bien, después de todo…-se queda callado al verme  
Que sucede-lo veo fastidiada  
Te ves realmente Hermosa Hime-sama-me sonríe  
G-Gra-cias-siento mis mejillas calientes  
Vamos-se levanta y camina hacia la puerta; subimos a un taxi y Sai le da un papel al chofer con una dirección, me pregunto a donde iremos.

El taxi se detiene enfrente de una casa de color verde, se escucha mucho ruido adentro; porque estamos aquí.

Hemos llegado señor-habla el taxista  
Gracias-Sai le paga y sale del auto para abrirme la puerta  
Que hacemos aquí?-pregunto en tono neutro  
Lo siento Hinata-Hime pero me pidieron que te trajera-contesta  
De que hablas?-quien le pidió eso, no entiendo nada.  
Hina, Sai llegaron-escucho la voz de Ino quien se dirige hacia nosotros  
Que significa todo esto?-cuestiono fastidiada  
No le has dicho Sai-dice volteándolo a ver. (Sui: creo que alguien tendrá problemas ._. Sou: pobre Sai-san o.o)  
No, solo la traje-responde, tsk de que hablan esto me comienza a irritar  
Es que es el cumpleaños de Lee y quería que vinieras entonces le dijimos ayer a Sai que estaban invitados y que te avisara como paso lo del accidente no pudimos decirte nada nosotros-termina de decir Ino  
Sai!-pronuncio molesta  
Perdón Hime pero si te decía que estabas invitada seguro te hubieras negado a venir por eso te mentí-hace una reverencia en disculpa  
Tsk me largo-me doy la vuelta  
Espera Hina-chan porque no te quedas ya que estas aquí además también te arreglaste por cierto te ves muy bien anda quédate-me pide Ino  
No, odio las fiestas-Sami me toma la mano  
Por favor Hinata-me ve seriamente  
Kuso, pero solo un rato-suelto fastidiada  
De acuerdo-Sai me sonríe y caminamos hacia la casa (Sui: como lo dije como el logra convencerla o_o?)  
Hinata-san-grita el cejudo acercándose-que bueno que viniste  
Hmp felicidades-digo en tono neutro  
Gracias-me abraza llorando, tsk este tipo es muy emotivo  
Creo que llego la hora de bailar-dice Ino y pone música a todo volumen  
Le pediré a Sakura-chan que baile conmigo-dice el cejudo ¡¿Sakura? Esta aquí, sigo a Lee con la mirada y veo que se acerca a Sakura junto a ella esta el Uchiha.  
Baila conmigo-Ino toma del brazo a Sai  
Pero yo no se hablar-se excusa  
No importa yo te enseño-se lo lleva a donde están bailando; suspiro cansada bueno al menos nadie me esta molestando.  
Señorita quiere bailar-me sonríe un chico tratando de coquetearme  
No-digo cortante, varios chicos comienzan a caminar hacia mi; tsk hable demasiado rápido por esto odio las fiestas, les lanzo una mirada gélida a todos lo que los hace arrepentirse e irse.  
Hmp-bufo molesta, camino hacia la sala y me siento en uno de los sillones  
Q-Qui-eres a-alg-go d-e t-tom-ar-escucho la voz del Uchiha y volteo  
Gracias-tomo el vaso de refresco  
m-me pu-e-do s-sen-t-tar?-pregunta sonrojado  
adelante-contesto en tono neutro  
n-no pare-ces muy feliz-me dice  
odio las fiestas-respondo en el mismo tono  
entonces porque vino?-me ve confundido  
porque Sai me min…pidió que viniera-tsk no puedo decirle que pensaba que era una cita y Sai me engaño  
ya veo-suspira  
y tu?-pregunto fingiendo desinterés  
Sakura quería venir por eso la acompañe-contesta y bebe de su vaso  
Así que solo viniste por tu novia-suelto fastidiada; tsk esto me molesta  
Tu también por tu novio, no?-dice en tono frío. (Sui: o.o regreso MI Sasuke-samaa aunque sea por un momento Sou: que lindo esta celoso *-*)  
Sai y yo no somos novios-le aclaro, porque piensa eso además que fue eso de antes su forma de decirlo parece como si le molestara, talvez sea por como yo dije lo de Sakura después de todo el la ama.  
Pues lo parecen además hacen buena pareja-vuelve a decir en el mismo tono; que le sucede nunca lo había visto molesto  
Gracias por decirlo-Sai se acerca a nosotros-además yo le he dicho a Hinata-Hime que la amo-el Uchiha desvía la mirada, volteo a ver a Sai porque dijo eso, siento algo extraño en el pecho no quería que Sasuke se enterara.  
Sai ven conmigo-me levanto y lo jalo alejándonos del Uchiha  
Que sucede Hime?-me pregunta  
Porque le dijiste eso-musito algo molesta  
El lo menciono yo solo le dije la verdad-contesta mirándome seriamente  
Pero yo…-trato de decir  
Te amo-me dice y se acerca para besarme  
No-lo detengo-gomen Sai yo te quiero pero no de la misma forma que tu.  
Yo te quiero como un amigo-no quiero herirlo pero es lo mejor  
Me preguntaba cuando me lo dirías-dice Sai sonriendo  
A que te refieres?-lo veo confundida  
Yo sabia que no me amabas solo esperaba que tu te dieras cuenta de lo que en realidad sientes-contesta seriamente  
Entonces lo que dijiste sobre que me ambas era mentira-pregunto-nunca he dicho eso, solo dije que quería que tu te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes-dice con el mismo tono.  
Lo que siento?-de que esta hablando, no lo entiendo  
Solo falta el ultimo golpe y entenderás pero eso ya no me corresponde a mi se lo dejare a ella-sonríe burlonamente  
Sai pero que…-digo pero me interrumpe  
Lo sabrás en su momento Hime-vuelve a sonreír-ahora me tengo que ir hay algunas cosas que debo arreglar.  
Heee entonces yo también me voy-lo veo  
No, quédate un poco mas-contesta  
Me quede por ti pero si te vas yo también-digo en tono neutro  
Hime hazlo por Lee-san quédate un poco mas-me trato de convencer  
Hm bien pero solo un poco-por alguna razón Sai siempre termina convenciéndome  
Ok. Entonces Adiós-me abraza-cuídate Hinata-Hime, Te quiero-se aleja y se da la vuelta saliendo de la casa; que fue eso por un momento la mirada de Sai se torno triste y su abrazo fue como si me quisieras proteger de algo.(Sou: kawaiii Sai-kun *-* Sui: o.o? porque se va Sai que sucedera .-.)  
Hina-chan, donde esta Sai?-me pregunta la rubia acercándose  
Se acaba de ir-contesto en tono neutro, sigo sin entender a que se refiere creo que Sai ha cambiado demasiado todos estos años no puedo descifrar sus acciones como antes.  
Hinata-san-habla el cejudo viniendo hacia nosotras  
Hmp-bufo  
Le gustaría bailar conmigo?-pregunta entusiasmado  
No, gracias-respondo secamente  
Pero Hinata-san porque no deja que la llama de la juventud fluya en usted vamos encendamos la llama de la juventud juntos-hace una pose rara y en sus ojos se ve una llama de fuego.  
Esa es la actitud Lee enciende tu llama-escucho a Gai-sensei quien sonríe; que hace el en este lugar  
Gracias Gai-sensei-el cejudo comienza a llorar; estos tipos si que son raros

Jejeje no les hagan caso-dice la chica de chonguitos acercándose  
Donde están los sanitarios?-les pregunto; quiero mojarme un poco la cara  
En la planta de arriba-contesta Ino  
Hmp-digo

Camino hacia las escaleras; cual de estas puertas son los baños tsk porque no me dijeron mas específicamente cual era aunque supongo que los cuartos tienen baño adentro, veo una puerta con un letrero de "Habitación de Invitados" espero no les moleste si entro aquí. Abro la puerta encontrando a Sakura y Sasuke adentro, siento una punzada en el pecho ella esta arriba de el casi desnuda y el tiene la camisa desabrochada, que significa esto porque ellos…el aire me esta comenzando a faltar porque siento esta opresión en el pecho.(Sui: O_O que! Maldita Sakurazorra la matare ¬¬ Sou: o/o pobre Hina)

Lo siento-cierro la puerta y camino rápido hacia las escaleras; tengo que irme de aquí rápido, no quiero estar aquí ni un minuto mas.  
Hina-chan encontraste los…-oigo a Ino pero me sigo de largo y salgo de la casa-Hinata espera-me grita y corre hacia mi  
Gomen pero estoy cansada y quiero irme-musito  
Te sucede algo?-pregunta  
No-tsk solo quiero salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible, me duele el pecho no entiendo nada o mas bien no quiero entender que para antes de que lo supiera me había enamorado de Sasuke mas de lo que jamás me habría imaginado.  
Hina estas llorando-dice Ino preocupada, volteo el rostro para que no me vea.  
No es nada-desde cuando me he vuelto tan vulnerable…"esa barrera esta llena de agujeros" esas palabras que Sai me dijo eran verdaderas.  
Hmmm bien-Ino suspira-Hina acompáñame-dice y le hace la parada a un taxi-sube Hina-no se porque pero siento que debo hacerle caso al menos en esta ocasión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke:

Hoy en la mañana Sakura me llamo para que la acompañara a la fiesta de Lee el chico que esta enamorado de ella aunque Sakura no lo sepa, a mi no me gustan este tipo de cosas y quise negarme pero me insistió tanto que tuve que aceptar y por eso estoy aquí.

Sasuke-kun anímate vamos a bailar-me dice Sakura emocionada  
Gomen pero no me gusta bailar-me justifico, por eso no quería venir  
Sakura quieres bailar conmigo-se acerca Lee  
Claro-sonríe Sakura; bien me he salvado sigo con la mirada a Sakura y Lee que se acercan a otra pareja es Ino y Sai el que hace aquí puede ser que Hinata también este aquí; la busco con la mirada pero no la veo talvez no haya venido después de todo no creo que a ella le agraden las fiestas.

Camino a la mesa donde se encuentra las bebidas y tomo un vaso de refresco espero que la fiesta acabe pronto.

Wow esa chica si que es hermosa-escucho decir a unos chicos e instintivamente fijo la mirada en la misma dirección que ellos, pero si es Hinata entonces si vino se ve muy bonita.  
Es Hinata Hyuuga la llaman "La princesa de Hielo"-dice otro chico, tsk no deberían llamarla así ni siquiera la conocen eso me molesta.(Sui: pero si tu también la llamaste así Sasuke .-. Sou:cierto o.o)  
Pues yo diría que es una reina-veo como uno de los chicos camina hacia ella y varios chicos también comienza a ir pero se detienen y vuelven a sus lugares supongo que Hinata los alejo con una de sus miradas frías eso me alegra así no la molestaran aunque ahora yo quiero hablar con ella, quiero saber si esta bien por lo que paso ayer; veo que camina hacia la sala y se sienta en un sillón, tomo otro vaso de refresco y me acerco a ella espero no le moleste.  
Q-Qui-eres a-alg-go d-e t-tom-ar-le hablo, ella me voltea a ver  
Gracias-dice tomando el vaso  
m-me pu-e-do s-sen-t-tar?-siento mis mejillas calientes  
adelante-contesta  
n-no pare-ces muy feliz-digo, creo que en verdad tampoco le agradan las fiestas  
odio las fiestas-responde con su tono habitual  
entonces porque vino?-la miro confundido, quiero saber porque acepto venir  
porque Sai me min…pidió que viniera-debí haber imaginado que esa era la razón  
ya veo-suspiro cansado; después de todo ellos son novios.  
Y tu?-pregunta sin expresión  
Sakura quería venir por eso la acompañe-tomo un sorbo de refresco  
Así que solo viniste por tu novia-dice fastidiada  
Tu también por tu novio, no?-digo en tono frío, no suelo hablar así pero me molesta o mejor dicho tengo celos de ese tipo es algo que no puedo evitar.  
Sai y yo no somos novios-contesta, no lo son eso es algo que no le creo siempre están juntos y es al único que le habla bien también se han besado.  
Pues lo parecen además hacen buena pareja-digo de la misma forma  
Gracias por decirlo-oigo a Sai que se acerca-además yo le he dicho a Hinata-Hime que la amo-desvío la mirada al escucharlo así que es verdad lo que pienso y Hinata lo niega supongo que no quiere que se enteren, me siento molesto pero también triste aunque si ella es feliz con el por mi esta bien. (Sui: tsk porque no entiendes que ella te quiere a ti Sasuke-samaa -.- Sou: Sasuke-san es algo lento o-o)  
Sai ven conmigo-habla Hinata y se va con Sai; así que en verdad….tsk ya basta yo sabia desde el principio que ella nunca me correspondería u.u  
Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?-se acerca Ino  
No, nada-contesto haciendo media sonrisa  
Hmmm etto Sasuke-kun talvez sea mi imaginación pero la persona que te gusta acaso es Hinata-me pregunta en tono serio  
Hee yo no…que te hace pensar eso?-respondo sonrojado y nervioso  
Por la forma en que la miras además ahora te has puesto nervioso así que supongo que si es Hina-chan quien te gusta-finge una sonrisa  
De que hablas Ino eso no es verdad-escucho la voz de Sakura; ella habrá escuchado todo espero que no, si no seguro me preguntara y no puedo decirle la verdad no quiero verla de nuevo triste.  
Jejeje gomen es que como todos los chicos la siguen pensé que Sasuke-kun también podría estar interesado en ella-dice Ino sonriendo  
Sasuke es diferente-contesta Sakura; estoy seguro que antes me hubiera dado mucha alegría escucharla decir eso de mi.  
Tienes razón, bueno me voy a bailar nos vemos-Ino se va hacia donde esta Lee.  
Nee Sasuke tomemos un poco-toma una botella de vino que estaba en la mesa.  
Sakura eso es para los otros nosotros aun tenemos 17 años-trato de convencerla  
Eso no importa solo nos falta un año además no creo que les moleste si tomamos un poco-se sirve una copa y lo bebe todo.  
Nee nee Sasuke bebe conmigo no seas aguado-habla Sakura totalmente ebria.  
Sakura-chan dijiste que solo beberías una copa ya llevas seis-trato de quitarle la copa  
Solo esta otra también toma un poco-me sirve y ella se bebe la botella  
Ya se acabo esta vayamos por otra-se levanta de golpe lo que hace que se maree.  
Sakura detente-la agarro para evitar que se caiga  
Sasuke-kun me siento mal-se toma la cabeza  
Vayamos al baño-le digo y la ayudo a caminar.

Me imagine que esto pasaría espero que Sakura-san se sienta mejor ahora, aunque el efecto del alcohol tardara unas horas en desaparecer por completo; escucho la puerta del sanitario abrirse y Sakura sale de el.

Te sientes mejor?-pregunto  
Tengo calor-dice comenzando a quitarse la camisa  
S-Sa-Sakura que haces?-me acerco a ella y trato de detenerla  
Hace calor Sasuke-se quita la camisa; comienza a desabrocharse la falda dejándola caer.(Sui: ¬¬ zorraa que intentas hacer con MI Sasuke-samaa Sou: =/= eso tampoco me gusto mucho...)  
Ma-matte Sakura-tartamudeo sonrojado  
Sasuke tu no tienes calor-se acerca a mi, retrocedo y tropiezo con la cama cayendo en ella-vamos Sasuke quítate eso-se sube a la cama y se acerca a mi desabrocha los botones de mi camisa.  
S-Sa-kura espera esto no es correcto-siento el rostro caliente  
Acaso no te parezco atractiva-se acerca mas a mi  
No es eso pero…-siento sus labios sobre los míos, escucho que abren la puerta, me separo de Sakura y volteo, Hinata! Esto no…porque yo…  
Lo siento-dice cerrando la puerta  
Espera-me levanto pero Sakura me toma la mano  
Sasuke a donde vas?-me mira  
Hinata nos vio tengo que explicarle-contesto preocupado  
No lo tienes que hacer esto no tiene que ver con ella-dice enojada  
Aun así Sakura yo...-me interrumpe  
Entonces es verdad lo que dijo Ino estas enamorado de ella-dice con tristeza  
Si, lo siento-desvío la mirada  
Porque porque siempre es así todos tienen que estar enamorados de ella-sus ojos se cristalizan. (Sui: porque ella es linda y tu eres una zorra ¬¬)  
Sakura yo antes estaba enamorado de ti pero…-trato de decirle  
Cuando conociste a Hinata te gusto lo se siempre pasa lo mismo-comienza a llorar amargamente.  
No es por su físico que me enamore de ella es porque en realidad es diferente de como todos piensan ella no es como dicen Hinata es…  
Amable, Honesta y una gran amiga lo se, se como es también se que lo de Naruto no lo hizo para lastimarme se que tuvo que haber otra razón la conozco y se que después se arrepintió solo que yo estaba muy enojada por ello entonces la culpe de todo, sabes Hinata me defendió hace mucho tiempo de unas chicas que me estaban molestando y desde ese momento se convirtió en mi mejor amiga por eso no la puedo odiar-Sakura se limpia las lagrimas y me sonríe-ve por ella si en verdad la quieres.  
Gracias Sakura-me abotono la camisa y salgo corriendo, la veo salir de la casa e Ino va tras de ella, bajo las escaleras rápido.

Sasuke-me detiene Lee-ven conmigo  
Gomen pero tengo prisa-vuelvo a tomar mi camino  
Espera Sasuke-dice Lee  
Lo siento-le grito y salgo de la casa, Hinata e Ino se suben a un taxi corro tras de el pero no logro alcanzarlo, kuso! Ahora que voy a hacer tengo que explicarle porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, no quiero que Hinata piense mal de mí, me siento mal de alguna forma pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada mas, mañana hablare con ella y le diré lo que paso aunque talvez a ella no le interese…  
FIN SASUKE


	15. Orgullo

Cap.15 "Orgullo" 

Sasuke:

Me encuentro en la azotea y ella esta enfrente de mi parada viendo hacia el cielo, estoy nervioso espero poder arreglar las cosas.

H-Hinata-digo llamando su atención a lo que ella me voltea a ver  
Uchiha que quieres-dice secamente  
y-yo q-qui-ero exp-licarle l-lo q-que p-pas-o-digo tartamudeando, estupido tartamudeo porque justo ahora.  
No me interesa tu y Sakura pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana-dice sin interés, por favor no tartamudees tienes que calmarte, suspiro.  
Entre ella y yo no paso nada-digo serio  
Porque los interrumpí cierto?, pues lo siento-camina hacia mi y pasa a un lado dirigiéndose a la puerta, escucho como baja las escaleras; tsk no pude decírselo debí haberla detenido hasta que me escuchara aunque también que le diría que la amo y que no quiero que piense cosas que no son que entre Sakura y yo nunca hubo nada porque me enamore de ella, no creo que sea buena idea seguro se reiría de mi y talvez diga que cumplió lo que deseaba, vengarse de mi. (Sui: ahh Hina porque no entiendes Sasuke-samaa no hizo nada malo con la zorra todo fue una confusión ¬¬)

Sasuke-kun-escucho un grito y alzo la mirada viendo a Sakura correr hacia a mi  
Hola Sakura-digo bajando la mirada  
Porque me dices Sakura y no Sakura-chan-me reclama fingiendo enojo  
Yo etto Sakura es…-me interrumpe  
Esta bien, no te preocupes ahora todo esta bien-me sonríe sinceramente  
Hai-digo igual haciendo una sonrisa  
Pudiste aclararlo todo con Hinata-me pregunta  
No, ella dice que no le interesa-musito  
Hina tan obstinada como siempre-sonríe-entonces ahora me toca a mi  
de que hablas-la veo confundido  
Es mi turno de ayudarte así que prepárate haremos un plan para que Hina se de cuenta de sus sentimientos-dice animada mientras me guiña un ojo  
Gracias Sakura-chan-vuelvo a sonreír "sus sentimientos" un momento a que se refiere-etto a que te refieres cuando…  
Vamos tenemos que apurarnos debemos ir a la sala de teatro recuerda que comenzaremos a ensayar-me jala del brazo  
Matte Sakura-chan debo llevar mi cámara-me suelto de ella y voy a mi lugar  
Corre Sasuke-kun o llegaremos tarde-dice esperando en la puerta  
Listo-digo y ella me toma la mano  
Entonces a correr-se ríe y me arrastra hasta el teatro

Llegamos-dice tratando de normalizar su respiración  
Hai hai-suspiro cansado, caminamos a las bancas del teatro tomando asiento en unas de ellas, un rato después Sakura se levanta con una bolsa de plástico.  
A donde vas Sakura-chan?-pregunto  
A cambiarme de ropa-contesta  
Para que?-vuelvo a preguntarle  
Para la obra-sonrie maliciosamente-quieres acompañarme…  
Heeee no-niego frenéticamente con la cabeza sonrojado  
Como quieras-sonríe mientras se va.

Kakashi llego tarde como siempre excusándose con cualquier cosa que nadie le creyó, después reunió a todos los actores para hablar con ellos de la obra y de otras cosas

Sasu-kun-escucho la voz de Karin quien se me repega  
Que pasa?-digo viéndola  
Gomen Sasu-kun por lo que paso el otro día-dice poniendo una cara de niña inocente  
No deberías pedirme perdón a mi sino a Hinata-trato de alejarme de ella  
Que pero esa Zor...-calla al ver mi mirada de enojo-pero el que salio lastimado al final fuiste tu Sasu-kun por eso te pido perdón a ti-me abraza pegándose a mi  
No te preocupes-digo aun tratando de apartarla, tsk esta invadiendo mi espacio personal esto no me gusta.  
Sasu-kun gracias-se separa un poco y alza su rostro quedando cerca del mío a lo que me sonrojo.  
Bien empecemos, Hinata y Sai suban haremos una de sus escenas-habla Kakashi llamando la atención de todos menos de la pelirroja que se acercaba cada vez mas a mi rostro.  
Etto yo tengo que ir a grabar-me suelto de ella y me levanto  
Pero Sasu-kun puedes grabar en otra ocasión-dice tratando de acercarse a mi de nuevo  
No, tengo que hacer mi trabajo-me disculpo y me voy rápido de ahí situándome en medio del salón para enfocar la cámara.  
Bien la escena 15 empiecen-habla Kakashi (Sui: esperamos no se pierdan en esta parte es que vamos a hacer de cuenta que es la historia en si no una actuación ^^)

Hime-sama déjeme ayudarla-Sai se acerca a Hinata quien esta en el suelo  
Gracias por su ayuda noble caballero-sonríe seductoramente  
No es nada Hime-la levanta en sus brazos y camina hacia su caballo con ella en brazos  
Puedo preguntar el nombre del caballero que me salvo-dice coquetamente  
Siento mi falta de respeto Hime, mi nombre es Yang Ryuuga-habla cortestemente-y usted bella Hime cual es su nombre si se puede saber  
Yin Rose-contesta acercándose un poco mas a el

Gracias por su caballerosidad Ryuuga-san-dice sonriendo  
De nada Hime-sama-la baja con cuidado y ella hace un ademán de dolor.  
Itai-dice agachándose un poco  
Lo siento, se encuentra bien-el también se agacha  
Esta bien-alza el rostro quedando cerca uno del otro, ella se acerca peligrosamente al rostro del caballero apunto de juntar sus labios.

Un momento esta es la escena del beso; pongo pausa en mi cámara y mi corazón comienza a latir mientras veo a Sai muy cerca de los labios de Hinata, esto es solo un ensayo ellos no tienen que besarse o si, yo no quiero verlo desvío la mirada hacia otro lado, aun así a Hinata no creo que le importe después de todo ella lo ama y el también, entonces esta bien si ella es feliz yo también lo soy aunque…; escucho el sonido del timbre que anuncia el fin de la clase.

Bien hasta aquí-habla Kakashi-la clase que sigue ensayaremos la escena 18  
Hai-dijeron todos, suspiro aliviado gracias timbre digo mentalmente  
Pueden irse-habla Kakashi saliendo del teatro  
Sasuke-kun-escucho la voz de Sakura-estas bien-dice algo preocupada  
Si, no es nada-guardo la cámara  
Que bien que el timbre interrumpió-sonríe, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi reacción  
Nos toca física, cierto?-veo a Sakura  
Hai, tenemos que apurarnos si no Asuma nos matara-corre hacia los vestuarios  
Te espero afuera-grito a lo que ella alza la mano en forma de respuesta

La clases pasaron rápidas esta era la ultima con Anko, ingles no es que odie la materia pero me aburre ya que no hay mucho que hacer mas que traducir textos, entablar una conversación y demás cosas aburridas, se habré la puerta del salón haciendo que todos miraran hacia ella, viendo entrar a Shizune la secretaria de la directora.

Que pasa Shizune-san-dice Anko acercándose  
Tengo que darles un anuncio a los alumnos-contesta a lo que recibió el consentimiento de Anko para seguir.  
Haber gusanos guarden silencio-ordeno Anko mirándonos (Sui: Anko da miedo o-o que bueno que no tengo una profesora así Al: pero si tu no vas a la escuela Sui la que va soy yo o.O Sui: pero no me gustaría tenerla xDDD)  
Bien, como saben se organizo una excursión para los alumnos de 3º curso la cual será mañana, por lo cual sus padres tendrán que llenar estas hojas con su consentimiento-informo Shizune a lo que algunos alumnos replicaron  
Hee porque no nos avisaron antes es muy precipitado-hablo Naruto  
Cierto, mis padres ahora están de viaje como darán su consentimiento-replico otra chica  
Cállense-alzo la voz Anko-querían salir de viaje no, ahora no se quejen  
Es verdad, pero para los alumnos cuyos padres o tutores no se encuentren en la ciudad es esta hoja, aquí pondrán su nombre y el numero telefónico de sus padres así nosotros les hablaremos e informaremos de dicha excursión-termino de hablar  
ya ven Gusanos agradezcan-suelta molesta Anko  
se lo dejo a usted Anko-sensei-le entrega las hojas y hace una reverencia para después salir del salón.  
Haber insectos formen dos filas una para los que le tiene que hablar por teléfono a sus padres y otra para darles la hoja en donde tiene que firmar sus padres-hablo dividiendo las hojas, nos levantamos y formamos las filas.  
Sasuke-kun tu hermano vive en Paris, cierto?-pregunta Sakura  
Hai-contesto algo triste  
No te pongas así Sasuke-kun-me sonríe  
Gomen-digo haciendo una leve sonrisa, en verdad a veces extraño a mi hermano después de todo casi siempre estábamos juntos.  
Siguiente-hablo Anko-sensei pase a su escritorio y puse en la hoja mi nombre junto con el numero de Itachi en Paris.

El timbre sonó dando por terminado las clases del día, me despedí de Sakura y camine hacia mi casa, mañana va a ser un día muy agitado aunque me alegra iremos a las montañas a ver la nieve, ha pasado casi dos meses desde que llegue aquí realmente han sucedido varias cosas y la mas importante pero triste a la vez conocer a Hinata nunca pensé enamorarme de nuevo y al final sucede lo mismo, no soy correspondido.

Llego a mi casa e inmediatamente suena el teléfono así que corro a contestar.

Moshi Moshi-digo  
Ototo-escucho la voz de Itachi lo que hace que sonría  
Nii-san, como estas?-pregunto feliz  
Bien y tu?-responde  
Muy bien-digo animado-sucedió algo?  
Acaso tiene que pasar algo como para que le llame a mi hermanito-dice fingiendo molestia  
Jejej no, pero ya había pasado tiempo desde que me hablaste-digo melancólico  
Gomen Sasuke, tenia algunas cosas que hacer-dice serio  
No, esta bien-digo tratando de sonar normal  
Por cierto Sasuke me llego el estado de cuenta de la tarjeta y…-comienzo a sudar frío y ponerme nervioso sabia que esto pasaría ahora que voy a hacer me olvide por completo del asunto-Sasuke, Sasuke me escuchas  
Hee hai-digo nervioso  
Entonces en que gastaste tanto-habla molesto  
Etto yo…esto nii-san…-trato de decir pero las palabras no me salen  
Jajajaja-escucho la risa de Itachi, de que se ríe cuando yo estoy todo nervioso-tranquilo ototo era broma pero dime acaso fue un regalo para tu novia no me digas que Sakura te acepto-insinúo Itachi a lo que me sonroje.  
No, lo gaste en una cámara y otras cosas mas-digo nervioso  
Uhh que decepción yo pensé que mi hermanito ya podría haberse convertido en un hombre a estas alturas-dice pícaramente  
Nii-san!-digo exaltado  
Itachi no molestes a Sasuke-kun-escucho la voz de Yurika  
Hee solo bromeaba-se excuso Itachi  
Sasuke-kun-me habla Yurika-estas bien?  
Hai nee-san-hablo mas tranquilo  
Eso me alegra-dice-por cierto nos hablaron de tu escuela  
Tan rápido-digo sorprendido  
Si, ya dimos el consentimiento-dice emocionada como si fuera ella la que se va de excursión, realmente mi hermano se consiguió una linda esposa, se lo merece.  
Déjame hablar con Sasuke-hablo Itachi  
Para que lo molestes, mejor no-dijo Yurika  
Pero Yurika es mi hermano-resongo Itachi como niño pequeño  
Es mi cuñado querido y hermanito también-hablo Yurika seria  
Pero nació de mis padres igual que yo-volvió a hablar Itachi, me siento ignorando aunque me dan risa sus peleas parecen niños chiquitos  
Etto sigo aquí-musito  
Ahh gomen Sasuke es que tu hermano, bueno te dejo con el pero si te molesta me dices-dice dulcemente y le pasa el teléfono a Itachi  
Sasuke-habla serio Itachi-va ir algún profesor con ustedes?  
Hmm si el profesor Kakashi e Iruka, porque?-pregunto extrañado  
Que alivio, es solo porque me preocupa que ustedes fueran solos-dijo calmado  
Estaremos bien-digo para su tranquilidad  
Ok. Entonces cuídate Sasuke y no juegues mucho en la nieve, abrígate bien, no estés mucho tiempo afuera, no te separes de tu grupo para que no te pierdas, no hagas cosas peligrosas, lávate los dientes, come bien, cámbiate de calzones, no espíes a las chicas mientras se bañan, duérmete temprano, alista tus cosas para que no te haga falta nada…  
Nii-san basta, no soy un niño chiquito-suspiro cansado  
Lo siento es que a veces no me creo que mi hermanito haya crecido tan rápido-comienza a llorar  
Nii-san tranquilo, bueno me voy-digo tratando de zafarme de su dramatismo  
Sasuke que cruel no te compadeces de tu hermano, Adiós despiadado-dice exageradamente  
Hai hai cuídate-cuelgo, a veces me pregunto si en verdad el es el mayor, algunas veces se pasa aunque eso me da risa parece niño pequeño; camino hacia mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama quedándome dormido.  
FIN SASUKE

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Hime estas bien-me habla Sai sacándome de mis pensamientos  
No, sabias lo que pasaría verdad?-digo viéndolo  
No se de que me hablas-contesta  
Lo de la fiesta te fuiste sabiendo que yo…-me callo y miro al suelo  
Hime paso algo?-pregunta serio  
Sai-lo abrazo y comienzo a llorar-Ino me ayudo pero aun así me sigue doliendo no se que hacer el trato de explicarme pero no pude escucharlo, mi orgullo me impidió escucharlo por eso me sigo imaginando a ellos juntos y duele Sai, duele mucho  
Hime-dice Sai noto dolor en su voz, que hago soy cruel sabiendo que Sai me ama yo vengo a hablarle de mis sentimientos por Sasuke  
Esta bien, yo sabia que tu lo amas-contesta realmente parece que el lee mis pensamientos tuve esa impresión cuando lo volví a ver.  
Sai que hago?-pregunto llorando en su pecho mientras el acaricia mi cabello  
Debe escucharlo-contesta serio  
Pero no puedo además se supone que el no debería darme explicaciones después de todo yo no soy nada para el, el esta enamorado de Sakura solo la quiere a ella y mi cabeza no quiere entender de razones no quiere creer en sus palabras-me separo de Sai  
Hinata-Hime-alza mi mentón haciendo que lo viera a los ojos en los que veo la soledad de siempre, que estoy haciendo me dije que protegería a Sai para no volver a ver esa mirada en sus ojos eso era mi sueño cuando era pequeña proteger al niño que llego una vez a mi casa malherido y que se veía destrozado aunque el no lo dijera.  
Sai-kun-me acerco a su rostro (Sui: Hina no lo hagas, tu no lo quieres o_o Al: se besaran, no se besaran veamos que pasa .-.)  
No tienes que hacerlo-dice alejándose para besar mi frente  
Ya es tarde-digo apartándome de el  
Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-me pregunta haciendo una sonrisa falsa  
Hai-digo mientras el me toma la mano para caminar

Llegamos a mi casa después de varios minutos caminando en silencio ninguno de los dos decía nada de lo ocurrido.

Hime te veo mañana-dice despidiéndose  
Iras al paseo?-pregunto antes de que se fuera  
Claro-sonríe-se me había olvidado-regresa y se acerca a mi para besar mi mejilla-todo estará bien Hinata-Hime te cuidare-se da la vuelta para irse, hago una sonrisa por primera vez sincera mientras lo veo desparecer entre las calles.

Entro a mi casa y me acerco al teléfono tengo un mensaje de voz, aprieto el botón para escucharlo era mi padre diciéndome que había dado su consentimiento para que fuera al paseo, también Hanabi y Neji mandándome saludos y deseándome suerte, ahora que lo pienso deberían en unas semanas mas llegar ya casi pasan los dos mese que dijeron, me alegra volver a verlos, suspiro cansada hoy Sakura y Sasuke se veían como siempre tan juntos tsk porque insisto en recordarlo a veces pienso que soy masoquista; Basta Hinata desde cuando eres tan débil fue suficiente no te vas a dejar llevar por un sentimiento estupido tienes que ser la misma de siempre nunca nadie te vera derrotada se acabo ya no mas, este sentimiento lo eliminare como muchos otros que no sirven de nada…


	16. Escucha a tu corazón

Cap. 16 "Escucha a tu corazón"

Veo el hermoso paisaje por la ventana del autobús, hay muchos árboles es una gran extensión de terreno se ve muy bien al parecer este campamento será divertido eso creo.

Hinata-volteo hacia Sai

Que?-musito

Si no querías venir no lo hubieras hecho-dice serio

Porque lo dices-pregunto sin interés

Por ellos-ve hacia el frente

No me interesa-suelto molesta

Tu misma complicas las cosas-suspira

Que quieres decir?-cuestiono

Nada, olvídalo-desvía la mirada

tsk como quieras-vuelvo mi vista hacia fuera

Todo el camino nos quedamos callados, Sai parecía perdido en su mundo pienso que talvez este molesto aunque no se muy bien el porque además últimamente se le ve cansado y distraído, me empieza a preocupar pero se que el no me dirá nada si le pregunto llegue a pensar que era por mi culpa pero no lo creo.

Hemos llegado-hablo Kakashi-sensei a lo que todos respondieron con un grito de felicidad

Bien bajen con cuidado y sin empujarse-dijo Iruka

Hinata-me volvió a hablar Sai-vamos ya casi todos bajaron

Hai hai-espero a que el salga y le sigo

Bienvenidos al campamento "Señor Osito Bear"-hablo un señor con una sonrisa de estupido en su rostro

Que clase de nombre es ese-se quejo Naruto.

Acaso somos niños para venir aun campamento como este-reclamo Kiba

Kyaaa que lindo nombre-grito Temari emocionada seguida de otras chicas que dijeron lo mismo

Bien y que haremos pintarnos las uñas o hacer dibujitos con pinturas-se burlo Naruto

Tranquilos chicos-alzo la voz Iruka

Pero sensei porque venimos a este campamento con ese nombre seguro es para niños-bufo Kiba

Sentimos la falta de respeto-se disculpo Kakashi con el encargado

Esta bien-sonrío de la misma manera el señor-bien que esperan adelante..

Seguimos al señor quien nos mostró el campamento y luego nos llevo a nuestras cabañas estaban separadas la de los chicos y las chicas, dijo que dormiríamos 4 personas en cada una así que las chicas se juntaron con sus amigas.

Hina-chan ven-Ino me tomo de la mano y me llevo con sus amigas

Hola Hinata-me hablo Ten Ten

Tu no eres de un curso superior que haces aquí-pregunto confundida

Pues pedí permiso para venir con ustedes y la directora acepto-sonrío feliz

Hola Hinata-san-hizo una reverencia Matsuri

Estamos completas-grito Ino

Bien entonces ustedes se quedaran en esta-nos señalo Iruka

Vayan acomodándose y nos veremos aquí en 1 hora-ordeno Kakashi

Si, vamos-corrieron hacia ella Ino y Ten Ten

Vamos Matsuri-suspiro y veo a la chica quien me sonríe

Entramos a la cabaña, tenía dos literas en cada lado y en medio de estas un pequeño buró para acomodar algunas cosas, también había dos roperos grandes para acomodar nuestra ropa, realmente era muy espaciosa, tenia dos ventanas con cortinas rosas.

Pido la cama de arriba-hablo Ino subiéndose en la de la derecha

Yo también-Ten Ten la imito pero tomando la de la izquierda

Por mi no hay problema-musito tímidamente Matsuri y se acomodo en una de las de abajo

Y tu Hina-chan?-me pregunta Ino

Donde sea esta bien-tomo la otra cama de abajo y pongo mis cosas

Ahora que hacemos-Ino se sentó en su cama

Pues no se aun nos queda tiempo-Ten Ten miro su reloj

Mm ya se vamos a explorar-sonrío la rubia

Si-la apoyo la castaña

Yo prefiero quedarme a descansar-pronuncio Matsuri

Hinata tu vienes-me veo la castaña

Hm si-contesto sin interés, si me quedo me aburriré además quiero respirar aire fresco.

Entonces vamos-nos jalo Ino

Donde van chicas?-nos vio Iruka

A pasear sensei-contesto la rubia

Bien solo no se alejen mucho-dijo a lo que asentimos y nos alejamos de el.

Hinata-escuche la voz de Sai, me volteo y el se acerca

Sai-kun vienes-le sonríe Ino

Donde?-pregunta

A pasear estaremos mas seguras si tu vienes-hablo Ten Ten

Claro-responde haciendo su típica sonrisa

También debería invitar a Sasuke-kun-miro hacia las cabañas

El se fue con Sakura-san-dijo Sai

Ah ya veo, bueno ni modo-volvió a sonreír

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke:

Sasuke-kun-me grita Sakura desde afuera, salgo de la cabaña en donde me toco y voy hacia ella.

Que pasa Sakura-chan?-pregunto

Ven acompáñame-me toma de la mano

Hee hai-digo dejando que me guíe y nos metemos en el bosque

Encontré algo muy interesante-sonríe feliz

No nos perderemos-veo que solo nos rodean árboles, realmente seria fácil perderse en este lugar

Iie, tengo buen sentido de la orientación y además me aprendí el camino, así que tu confía en mi-sigue caminando

De acuerdo-suspiro aliviado

Seguimos caminando un poco mas, en el camino comencé a escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo y llegamos a una cascada, me sorprendí mucho al verla era grande y el agua se veía tan trasparente, al parecer no estaba tan honda no pensé que por aquí hubiera algo así, es muy bonita.

Vamos-me hablo Sakura mientras se acercaba a la orilla de una roca

Sakura con cuidado no te vayas a caer-digo algo preocupado

Estaré bien-me sonríe

Aun así puede estar resbaloso-me acerco con precaución

Waa me dan ganas de meterme-se sienta en la orilla de la roca

Crees que este fría-me pongo junto a ella

Tal vez aun así me quiero meter pero no traigo ropa de repuesto ahorita-hace un puchero que me hace reír

Digámosle a Kakashi-sensei que nos traiga a nadar-la trato de animar

Buena idea Sasuke-kun-sonríe feliz-me encanta este lugar

…-

Será mejor que nos vayamos ya es tarde-digo levantándome

Tienes razón deben estarnos esperando-me toma de la mano, creo que ya se le hizo costumbre hacerlo aunque ya no somos nada, no me molesta pero me siento algo incomodo cuando lo hace.

Te sabes el camino?-pregunto

Claro es por aquí o era por allá, espera en realidad creo que era hacia allá-ve a todos lados

Sakura-chan no me digas que…..-comienzo a preocuparme, no había dicho que se lo sabía

Era broma Sasuke-kun- me jala y caminamos derecho adentrándonos en el bosque de nuevo

No me asustes así-reclamo

Te preocupas demasiado-se ríe

….-

Ves ya estamos aquí-señala a los demás quienes rodeaban a los profesores

Ya están casi todos, vamos-camino hacia todos junto a Sakura

Esperemos a lo que faltan-dice Iruka

Hagan dos filas de chicos y chicas-ordena Kakashi

Heee acaso somos niño de primaria-habla Naruto

Obedezcan-le miro molesto el sensei de literatura

Ya estamos aquí-grito Ino quien venia con sus compañeras

Se han atrasado-les reclama Iruka

Lo sentimos-habla la castaña de chonguitos

Intentaras hablar con ella de nuevo-me habla Sakura y miro a donde esta Hinata

Si, aunque no se si esta vez me escuche-contesto algo desanimado

Tienes que intentarlo cuantas veces sea necesario además también debes decirle ya tus sentimientos-dice seria Sakura y me sonríe

Si me rechaza-musito

Al menos lo habrás intentado además yo estoy aquí para poyarte-me abraza

Gracias Sakura-chan-correspondo su abrazo

Bien como llegaron todos empecemos-habla Kakashi

Hay varias actividades que pueden hacer todas estan en la pizarra de allá, para inscribirse abra una hoja piensen bien cuales quieren hacer, recuerden que mañana en la mañana partiremos de regreso a la escuela-hablaba Iruka

Todos podrán hacer lo que quieran pero a las 5 pm deberán estar puntuales en el comedor si es que quieren comer, no habrá otra hora así que si no comen es su problema y a las 10 pm tendrán que volver a este punto ya que haremos la fogata y todos deberán estar sin mas que decir pueden retirarse-termino de informar Kakashi

Siii vamos-gritaron todos al unísono y fueron hacia la pizarra.

En donde te inscribirás Sasuke-kun?-me pregunta Sakura

En el de pintura-contesto

Ah vaya yo me meteré en el de buscar tesoros-dice feliz

Suena interesante-digo y me acerco a donde me tengo que inscribir

Si, después veré que más hago, suerte Sasuke-kun-se aleja

Igual-le sonrío

Se inscribirá en este también Sasuke-san-escucho la voz de Sai y alzo la mirada

Hai-contesto

Yo igual-me mira y sonríe

Tomen sus materiales y vayan con el instructor-dice una chica

Gracias-digo y camino hacia el que nos guiaría

Sakura-san porque no esta con usted?-pregunta

Se inscribirá a otra cosa-respondo secamente, no lo odio pero creo que le tengo algo de celos por estar tan cerca de Hinata a veces pienso que soy patético.

Ah vaya Hinata-Hime decidió no participar en nada dijo que tenia otras cosas que hacer-pronuncia haciendo que lo voltee a ver y vuelve a sonreír, su sonrisa siempre me ha parecido vacía

Bien por ella-trato de disimular mi interés

El tiempo se acaba Sasuke-san-me susurra al odio y luego se aleja dejándome confundido, que quieres decir eso el siempre me dice cosas raras, no entiendo a que se refiere.

FIN SASUKE

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llego la noche por fin, es hora de reunirnos en la fogata tampoco tengo ganas de ir ahí de hecho me la pase todo el día paseando por el bosque ninguna actividad me llamo la atención al contrario de Sai que se la paso todo el día dibujando a el realmente le gusta hacer eso; camino hacia la fogata con un suéter hace un poco de frío.

Hina-chan en donde estuviste-me habla Ino

Caminando-contesto y me siento aun lado de ella

Oh vaya, te hubieras inscrito en la pelea de lodo fue realmente divertido-se ríe Ten Ten

Matsuri también se divirtió-la ve Ino a lo que la aludida se sonroja

Termine bañada en lodo-sonríe tímidamente

Tomen-se nos acerca Iruka y nos da unos bombones clavados en unos palitos

Para que es esto sensei-pregunta la rubia

Para que los pongan cuando se prenda la fogata pero háganlo con cuidado-contesta

Hai-la castaña toma una banderilla de bombón

Chicos apártense un poco-habla Kakashi y tira gasolina alrededor de unas varas de madera y prende la fogata haciendo que todos se emocionaran.

Vamos asemos estos malvaviscos-se levanta Ino y la siguen las demás

No ira Hinata-Hime-se me acerca Sai y se sienta junto a mí

No me gustan los malvaviscos-le ofrezco mi banderilla

A mi tampoco-dice enseñándome la suya, una imagen viene a mi mente

Ya recuerdo el porque-me río

Si aquella vez termine pegajoso de todo el cuerpo-me sonríe

La luna se me bonita-miro al cielo

Aquí si se pueden ver las estrellas-dice Sai

Es verdad la noche es muy hermosa-suspiro

Sai-kun-grita Ino y le hace señas

T e hablan-digo

Estas celosa-sonríe arrogante

See claro-me río

Entonces iré para que te den mas celos-se levanta

No te preocupes lo soportare-sonrío y le doy mis malvaviscos-dáselos

Bien-camina hacia ellas

Veo hacia la fogata, el fuego nunca me ha gustado por alguna razón lo odio y no es que le tenga miedo; Me levanto y camino hacia el bosque, en mi paseo encontré una cascada quiero ir a verla me gusto mucho además el agua me tranquiliza.

Me siento en la orilla de una roca y veo el agua correr, no me arrepiento de haber venido me gusta este lugar, amo el aire que se respira siempre me han gustado los bosques puedo pensar claramente las cosas y mas ahora con todo lo que tengo pensar sobre Sasuke por mas que lo intento no puedo reprimir este sentimiento, lo detesto nunca debí haber entablado algún lazo con el.

Comienzo a escuchar pasos así que me levanto y volteo pero debido a la noche no logro ver nada, tsk debí haber traído una linterna. Los pasos se escuchan mas cerca ahora que lo pienso puede ser alguno de mis compañeros.

H-Hi-nata-escucho mi nombre y reconozco la voz

Uchiha-pronuncio

Vaya si eres tú-dice y escucho como se acerca a mí

Que quieres?-pregunto fingiendo desinterés

Podemos hablar-musita

Ya dije que no me interesa lo que suceda entre Sakura y tu-suelto molesta

Aun así yo quiero explicarle, Hinata yo te…-trata de decir-t-te…

No me interesa en lo mas mínimo-digo cortante

Hinata escúchame-alza la voz y me toma de los hombros-no te dejare ir

Suéltame Uchiha-trato de zafarme de su agarre

No lo haré-me abraza, mi corazón comienza a palpita y siento mis mejillas calientes

No, suéltame-lo empujo y en el impulso caigo hacia atrás

Hinata!-me grita Sasuke, caigo en el agua hundiéndome, tsk demonios me impulso hacia arriba y alguien toma mi mano, salgo a la superficie y respiro

Kuso!-trago un poco de agua

Estas bien-veo a Sasuke, me acerca a el

Idiota porque te aventaste-lo veo

No iba dejar que te ahogaras-dice en tono preocupado

Se nadar para tu información ahora suéltame-me alejo de el

Porque tienes que ser tan testaruda-dice enojado

Oh lo siento Señor Uchiha no tengo la culpa de haber nacido con esta deforme actitud-suelto molesta

La podrías cambiar-me jala con el hacia la orilla

No quiero-digo aferrandome a una roca

Entonces esta bien-sale del agua y me extiende la mano

Baka-salgo sin tomar su ayuda

En verdad eres tan orgullosa-trata de respirar

Eso a ti que te importa-digo cortante y me siento en la orilla

Me dejaras hablar-musita serio

Porque insiste tanto en eso, dije que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo-veo hacia el cielo

Si lo tiene, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son-contesta

Hmp te importa lo que piense-suspiro

Si, es muy importante para mi-volteo a verlo y a pesar de la oscuridad puedo notar como su rostro se encontraba rojo

Y porque?-le pregunto seria, el alza la cabeza y nuestra mirada se encuentran

Hinata yo...-toma aire-Tú me gustas mucho

Que?-siento como el corazón comienza a bombear rápido y mi sangre se siente caliente

Me gustas no se desde cuando no me di cuenta hasta hace poco, es verdad que antes estaba enamorado de Sakura pero desde que te conocí un sentimiento empezó a desarrollarse dentro de mi y lo que sucedió en la fiesta fue que Sakura tomo alcohol y se sintió mareada así que la ayude a ir al baño pero aun tenia el efecto del alcohol así que se empezó a comportar extraño a desnudarse y después es lo que ti viste-dice sin apartar la mirada

No te creo-digo secamente

Es la verdad puede preguntarle a Sakura-chan-se acerca a mi

Aléjate-grito

Hinata te amo-alza la voz y me abraza, no no puedo creerle, no quiero sufrir

Tengo miedo Sasuke-me aferro a el

Lo digo en serio por favor créeme-me mira a los ojos

No puedo-lo alejo de mi, el me toma del mentón y me besa tiernamente abro los ojos sorprendida y correspondo no me puedo resistir realmente lo amo, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y el me toma de la cintura, por primera vez escuchare lo que mi corazón quiere, no quiero pensar en nada.

Te amo Hinata-muerde mi labio inferior provocando que abriera un poco mi boca aprovechando para introducir su lengua y hacer mas profundo el beso, nos separamos por falta de oxigeno sintiendo nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas; siento escalofríos no se si es porque estoy mojada o por estar tan cerca de Sasuke, nos alejamos un poco y noto su sonrojo me mira de arriba abajo y desvía la mirada después

Pervertido-le susurro al odio haciendo que se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate maduro

Gomen-dice aun sin verme

Te amo Sasuke-sonrío haciendo que me vea, me acerco a su rostro y lo vuelvo a besar, me recuesta en la tierra y baja de mis labios a mi cuello dándome pequeños besos, mi mente esta nublada-ahh-suelto al sentir la mano de Sasuke en uno de mis senos comienza a masajearlo, vuelve a besar mi labios introduciendo su legua para explorar cada aparte de mi cavidad.

Hinata quieres que me detenga-dice con voz ronca al separarnos

No, continua-digo entre gemidos, comienza a desabrochar mi blusa y lame el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que suelte un pequeño gemido, una de sus manos baja hasta mis piernas comenzando a acariciarlas.

Hinata, Sasuke!-escuchamos los gritos de los profesores y nos incorporamos rápidamente, me abrocho la blusa y Sasuke se aleja de mi

Será mejor ir con ellos antes de que se preocupen mas-dice Sasuke y me extiende la mano, la tomo y me levanto

Vamos-le sonrío

Hai-me toma la mano y caminamos hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos de los profesores.


	17. Ansiedad y Familia

Cap.17 "Ansiedad y Familia"

SASUKE:

Abro los ojos con dificultad, siento los parpados pesados al principio veo borroso pero poco a poco todo se empieza a aclarar, me incorporo y veo mi alrededor.

Sasuke ya has despertado-escucho una voz conocida-ahora enciende la llama de la juventud y vayamos a correr-sonreí forzadamente mientras una gota caí de mi nuca

De que hablas baka ya nos vamos-dice Kiba quien estaba empacando sus cosas

Es verdad, a que hora partimos-me levanto de la cama

Dentro de 2 horas así que apresúrate a guardar tus cosas y la ducha esta lista por si la quieres usar-contesta

Pareces una madre mandona Kiba-se río Naruto

Que demonios dices chico zorro-le manda una mirada gélido a la que Naruto correspondió

Cálmense chicos, no es bueno pelear entre amigos-intervino Lee

Quien es amigo de este-soltó Naruto saliendo de la cabaña

Espera Naruto-Lee sale detrás de el

Me iré a duchar-tomo mis cosas y me meto al cuarto de baño

Abro la única llave que hay, el agua fría cae por mi cuerpo, si no estuviera acostumbrado a esta temperatura me estaría congelando en este momento; después de un rato cierro la llave, me seco todo el cuerpo para cambiarme y salgo.

Apresúrate Sasuke es hora de desayunar-dice Kiba antes de salir

Hai-musito y comienzo a arreglar mi maleta; he tratado de no pensar en lo que sucedió ayer no se si fue real o fue un sueño tengo un poco de miedo de ver a Hinata ahora no sabría que decirle.

Sasuke-kun estas ahí?-escucho el grito de Sakura seguido de unos golpes en la puerta

Sakura-chan que sucede?-abro la puerta

Es que te estabas tardando mucho-sonríe-además me tienes que decir que paso ayer con Hinata porque si los encontraron juntos no fue casualidad...

e-es-so yo...-me sonrojo-v-vamos a co-ome-r-de nuevo el tartamudeo

ok. Pero no te salvaras-ríe

Caminamos hacia donde se encontraba el comedor, entramos encontrándonos con que la mayoría ya se encontraba ahí y tomamos asiento en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana, observo a todos tratando de encontrar a Hinata, la veo sentada unas mesas mas adelante con sus amigas no parece estar diferente pero que baka que esperaba ella es así o eso quiero creer.

Bien Sasuke-kun-me habla Sakura y la veo confundido-que paso ayer?

Ah etto pues no mucho-desvío la mirada nervioso-le dije lo que siento por ella

Y que te contesto?-siento su mirada sobre mi

De alguna manera me corresponde-miro al suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante

Lo dices de una manera que...no deberías estar feliz-dice tomándome la cara para que la vea

Si, pero temo que todo esa un sueño-vuelvo a desviar la mirada

vaya que eres un bakaa-me suelta el rostro-Hinata no es de las que juega con los chicos a si que si ella te dijo eso debe ser verdad, no lo pienses tanto así que deberías ir a hablar con ella ahora

No puedo-pronuncio

Acaso le tienes miedo a la felicidad?-me mira seria

No es eso, es que no se como actuar ahora-respondo

Como normalmente lo haces-me sonríe-así que trata de hablar con ella y que no pase de hoy

Hai-suspiro cansado

Ahora a comer, vamos-se levanta así que la sigo, compramos el almuerzo y regresamos a la mesa

Chicos cuando terminen de desayunar vayan por sus cosas y los esperamos en el autobús en media hora ni un minuto mas porque se quedan-informo Kakashi

Hai!-gritaron al unísono

Entonces te veo luego Sasuke-kun-se despide Sakura una vez que termino

Si, gracias-sonrío

Recojo la basura y camino hacia los contenedores para tirarla, veo a Hinata y las demás levantarse para irse así que las sigo con la mirada y me encuentro con la de Hinata, me sonrojo y ella me sonríe, desvío la mirada.

Así que finalmente se confesaron-escucho una voz tras de mi

Sai-volteo a verlo

Me alegra por Hinata-Hime-sonríe

De que hablas?-finjo no entender

No hagas eso, solo eres mas obvio-me mira serio

Te lo dijo ella?-pregunto

No, Hinata-Hime nunca me diría ese tipo de cosas-contesta mientras ve la puerta del comedor

Entonces como lo sabes?-arqueo una ceja

Son obvios-dice con un tono como de molestia

Tu la quieres?-digo seriamente

Hmm quizá-sonríe-pero aun les falta algo mas, nos vemos-se aleja, tsk de nuevo el sus cosas que no entiendo, me pregunto que pretende... 

El regreso al escuela fue normal, después de darnos unas ultimas indicaciones nos dijeron que podíamos irnos a nuestras casas, fije mi vista en Hinata que caminaba hacia la salida para irse, tomo un poco de aire y camino hasta ella, Sakura tenia razón teníamos que hablar aunque no se de que.

Hinata!-grito lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara, se detiene y me voltea a ver, retomo el paso hasta llegar con ella

Que sucede-me dice con su habitual tono

Te vas a ir ya?-pregunto, tsk no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor

Si, estoy cansada-contesta

t-te p-ue-edo aco-mpa-ñ-ñar-digo desviando la mirada sonrojado

Como quieras-vuelve a caminar y la sigo; en todo el camino no hemos hablado aunque no es un silencio incomodo, me siento algo nervioso, que debería hacer? que se supone que somos ahora? aunque ambos nos confesamos no se que pensar, tsk demonios y se supone que yo soy el hombre debería pedirle que fuera mi novia y después...

Sasuke-me habla sacándome de mis pensamientos

Mm si-la miro pero ella sigue con la vista al frente

No te resfriaste o algo?-pregunta aun sin verme

Eh no, me encuentro bien y tu?-

También-contesta en tono neutro

Me alegro-sonrío para mi mismo

hmp-es lo único que oigo de ella

Hinata yo...-le tomo la mano para detenerla-porque no me miras...me odias?

De que estas hablando?-voltea por fin a verme

Tu me odias por lo que paso ayer, lo siento debí contenerme así que...-

No es eso-desvía la mirada al suelo

Entonces porque?-la veo

Se que tu me quieres pero no puedo evitar sentirme extraña no se como debo de actuar o que debo hacer, he tratado de mantenerme como siempre pero no puedo cada que estoy cerca de ti el corazón me late muy rápido, no puedo respirar y se me van las fuerzas no entiendo porque así que Sasuke dime que significa esto, no lo entiendo-me mira a los ojos

Todo va a estar bien Hinata-la jalo hacia mi y la abrazo

Sasuke-se aferra a mi-puedes volver a decirlo

Todo va a estar bien-la tomo del mentón y la beso-siempre estaré contigo, Te amo

Hai-desvía la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Hmm etto Hinata quieres ser mi novia?-digo sonrojado

Si, bakaa-se aleja de mi-vamos

H-hai-camino junto a ella y le tomo la mano, veo como se pone nerviosa y sonrío-así que también ella siente eso, tampoco se que hacer pero lo único que quiero es estar junto a ella.

FIN SASUKE

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminamos por la calle tomados de las manos, me siento algo mejor realmente estoy nerviosa pero Sasuke con estas palabras logro tranquilizarme un poco "Todo va a estar bien" eso siempre ha logrado calmarme pero escucharlas de el me hizo sentir aun mejor, lo amo pero aun no puedo repetirlo ni decirlo tan abiertamente como el.

Llegamos a mi casa y la observo hay algo diferente, miro la ventana de mi cuarto y suspiro cansada, al llegar a la puerta suelto la mano de Sasuke y meto la llave a la cerradura.

No te vayas a sorprender-digo, giro la llave y abro la puerta

Pum!-se escucha un estruendo, cae confeti con serpentina sobre mi y Sasuke-Bienvenida onee-chan

Hanabi-la miro sin ánimos

unyuu se supone que debía sorprender o espantarte-hizo un puchero

Te dije que no funcionaria-oí la voz de Neji y voltea a verlo-siento eso Hinata-sama

No tienes la culpa conozco a Hanabi-entro y me quito las zapatos-pasa-le digo a Sasuke quien se veía confundido

nee-chan quien es?-lo ve y sonríe-acaso tu novio

Y si lo fuera-contesto mientras paso a la sala seguida de Sasuke

Huh que amargada-me mira-yo que te extrañe tanto-se abalanza sobre mi abrazándome

Adiós paz-digo correspondiendo su abrazo

Que cruel, verdad Nejioniisan-voltea hacia el

He-reacciona después de un rato, había estado mirando a Sasuke todo este tiempo-es verdad se le extraño mucho Hinata-sama-se acerca y me abraza

Yo también te extrañe Neji-sonrío-y no me digas "sama"-lo miro fingiendo molestia

Y a mi?-Hanabi se señala emocionada

Eh ah si también-digo sin interés a lo que agacha la cabeza-es broma, claro que te extrañe Hana-chan-sonrío dulcemente y le acaricio el cabello

Hinata me tengo que ir-habla Sasuke

Tienes algo que hacer?-pregunto

Hmm si, tengo que hablarle a mi hermano y avisarle que volví-contesta formando una sonrisa

Ya veo-miro a Hanabi y Neji quien me miraban esperando algo, ahora que lo pienso no los he presentado-ellos son mi hermana menor Hanabi y mi primo Neji estuvieron viviendo en Inglaterra todo este tiempo

Un gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-hace una reverencia

Hola Sasu-kun-sonríe mi hermana, volteo a ver a Neji quien miraba a Sasuke sorprendido

Nejioniisan estas bien?-Hanabi lo jala y el reacciona

Hmm si, esto un placer-hace una reverencia igual

Por cierto donde esta padre-digo notando que no lo había escuchado

Salio por un momento-responde Hana

Entonces me voy Hinata, gracias a todos y con su permiso-se despide y lo sigo a la puerta

Nos vemos-digo viéndolo

Hasta mañana-sonríe y se da la vuelta

Cierro la puerta y regreso con mi familia, Hanabi me sonríe y Neji parece sumido en sus pensamientos pero después me mira, me siento en el sillón y prendo la televisión.

No nos tienes que decir nada nee-chan-dice Hanabi poniéndose enfrente de la televisión

No-cruzo las piernas y la miro

Es tu novio Hinata?-me pregunta Neji lo que me sorprende el generalmente no sigue los juegos de mi hermana

Suéltalo nee-chan-

Si, ahora me dejas ver la televisión-la miro molesta

waaa así que ya tienes novio kyaaa yo pensé que te quedarías sola y amargada-se ríe-me alegra además no esta nada mal, es muy guapo-sonríe

En serio Hinata-vuelve a preguntar mi primo

Si, pero porque tanto interés Neji-volteo a verlo seria

Recuerde que yo jure protegerlas de cualquier cosa-responde en tono neutro

Escucho el ruido de la puerta, veo entrar a mi padre quien se nos queda viendo para después pasar de largo y entrar al despacho que había en la casa; no me sorprende que no me haya ni saludado pero aun así se veía preocupado, abra pasado algo.

Hinata quieres comer?-habla Neji rompiendo el silencio que dejo la llegada de mi padre

Si, gracias-contesto

Yo pongo la mesa-dice Hanabi corriendo al comedor

Le avisare a Hiashi-sama-camina al despacho y toca la puerta para después entrar y cerrarla tras de si.

Te ayudo Hanabi-camino hasta donde mi hermana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Sui: de nuevo aparecemos nosotras xP Al: aunque debo agradecer que no has interrumpido en la trama ¬¬ Sui: eso es porque ya... Al: *le tapa la boca* Urusai bakaaa -.- Sui: *se quita a Alice encima* ok. A lo que veníamos esta parte será narrada por nosotras ^^ Al: era lo único Sayop n.n)

Que sucede Neji-pregunta el Hyuuga mayor viéndolo

Lo vi extraño, paso algo?-pregunta acercándose al escritorio

Si-suspira-se están moviendo mas rápido de lo que pensamos

Entonces esta confirmado?-pregunto con preocupación en su voz a lo que el líder asiente

Vendrán por Hinata-miro a su sobrino seriamente

Que haremos?-

Lo que se tenia planeado, esconderemos a Hinata y ustedes la protegerán-

Eso significa que tendremos que...-en su cara se poso una expresión de angustia

Romper el sello, regresarle su memoria y revelarle la verdad-sentencio en tono frío

Pero Hiashi-sama ella no esta preparada para eso-decía el castaño

Tenemos que hacerlo, llama a los demás guardianes y dales las indicaciones-ordeno serio el Hyuuga mayor

Como disponga-hizo una reverencia

Además quiero hablar con Sai-

Le informare que venga, me retiro-camina hacia la puerta-la comida ya esta servida-dice para después salir del despacho.

(Sui: si fue corto Al: bueno continuamos con Hina xP)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Listo-dice Hanabi feliz-se ve bonita

Hai hai, voy a servir los platos-

Yo lo hago Hinata-dice Neji entrando al comedor

No, tu hiciste la comida yo lo sirvo-camino a la cocina-mientras siéntate

Hana toma-le paso el plato-Neji ten

Gracias Hinata-toma su plato, se escucha un ruido y mi padre entra tomando asiento en su silla de siempre, camino hacia el y le sirvo, luego voy a mi lugar para sentarme, comemos en silencio.

Como vas en la escuela Hinata?-habla mi padre una vez todos terminamos

Bien-contesto en tono frío-no han pasado dos meses me sorprende que estés aquí

Adelantamos el viaje, termine mis cosas antes de lo pensado-habla en el mismo tono que yo-acaso te molesta?

No-me levanto y comienzo a recoger los platos de la mesa, Neji me ayuda y ambos vamos hacia la cocina-te lo dejo Neji tengo que hacer algunas cosas

Si, no se preocupe-dice con una sonrisa

Nee-chan puedo ir contigo-me mira suplicante, realmente a ella no le gusta quedarse con mi padre

Solo no hagas ruido-digo caminando hacia mi habitación

Lo prometo-sonríe

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Sui: de nuevo nosotras ._.)

Una sombra caminaba por los largos pasillos de unas ruinas debajo de la tierra, entro a un pequeño cuarto, camino hasta un altar.

Amo esperamos sus órdenes-hizo una reverencia y se arrodilló

Cuales son los informes-se escucho una voz ronca por la habitación

Encontramos a la verdadera Heredera Hyuuga, esta en Tokio-hablo la silueta

Perfecto, en el día que habrá Luna llena entonces atacaremos, así que vayan preparándose-ordeno aquella imponente voz

Hai, Amo-

Ahora retírate-

Con su permiso-se levanto e hizo una última reverencia para después salir de la habitación e ir en busca de sus demás compañeros para informarles las órdenes de su amo y líder.


End file.
